Une Lueur dans l'Ombre : Les Pièces Secrètes
by RedFaether
Summary: "Harry, je ne repars pas sans toi. Je ne te laisse pas, c'est tout. Tu vas devoir faire avec Harry, parce que je me fiches que tu me méprises." Dix ans de séparation en avaient fait de parfaits inconnus, et le poids de la célébrité mêlé à son éducation avait rendu Harry arrogant, mais il refusait d'accepter que leurs pas les menaient sur des chemins différents.
1. Les deux enfants

**Une Lueur dans l'Ombre**

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais j'y ai apporté quelques éléments, aussi bien personnages que magie.

 **Avertissement** : Que je crois devoir faire.

En dehors du fait que quelques **thèmes sensibles** seront abordés, je voudrais expliquer le nom du jumeau de Harry.

 **Le personnage a été après le nom** : je m'explique : j'avais ce nom, et je voulais l'attribuer à un personnage et malheureusement pour mon temps, une telle histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps.

 **Le nom a été choisi pour ses sonorités et son étymologie** : il signifie « Porteur de Lumière » et j'en aime les sonorités.

 **En aucun cas cela ne décrit l'orientation du personnage en terme de bien ou de mal, pas plus qu'une volonté de ma part de faire frissonner**.

 **Le nom n'est pas une intrigue de l'histoire**. Si je fais ce paragraphe explicatif, c'est pour prévenir d'éventuelles remarques, et je vais donc m'arrêter là. Un dernier conseil : si vous avez du mal, **prononcez le à l'anglaise** , c'est ma prononciation personnelle de toutes manières.

A présent, l'histoire va pouvoir commencer. Voici le premier tome d'Une Lueur dans l'Ombre.

 **Les Pièces Secrètes de Poudlard**

La soirée d'Halloween jouissait toujours d'un succès non négligeable au Royaume-Uni. Des enfants déguisés, parfois accompagnés d'adultes, sortaient dans les rues à la recherche de bonbons à récolter et de sorts à lancer. Depuis la fenêtre de leur salon, James Potter observait la rue de Godric's Hollow, ordinairement calme, s'animer entre moldus et sorciers. La mâchoire crispée du jeune homme connaissait un frémissement convulsif et incontrôlé. Il s'échappa un instant des rues mornes pour se souvenir de ses souvenirs d'école, de la façon dont Halloween était toujours célébré à Poudlard. Hormis un festin particulièrement somptueux, Dumbledore prévoyait toujours une activité qui égayait la soirée. Lors de leur quatrième année, un groupe de squelettes musiciens avait connu un succès particulier. Mais à présent… En cette soirée d'Halloween, les Potter ne pouvaient aller festoyer nulle part. Ils étaient consignés chez eux, protégés par le sortilège Fidelitas et leur Gardien du Secret, car leurs fils étaient la proie de Lord Voldemort.

-James ? Tu viens m'aider ?

Lily était apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte, les jumeaux posés sur chacune de ses hanches. Il se retourna et comme toujours, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il la vit. Une crinière rousse enflammée, des traits doux et un regard d'émeraude… Elle était en quelque sorte toujours l'adolescente dont il était tombé amoureux, et qui avait fini par le lui rendre –une fois que sa tête eût désenflé, selon son épouse.

-James ? le rappela-t-elle.

Une ride soucieuse apparut sur son front. James détestait cette ride qui s'était creusée depuis que Dumbledore leur avait appris que Voldemort en avait après leurs enfants.

-Nous aurions pu inviter Sirius, Remus et Peter, soupira-t-il.

Sa femme s'approcha de lui, peinant à supporter le poids des deux bébés de quinze mois. Il la déchargea rapidement d'Harry, et le petit garçon se mit à émettre des gazouillis en tentant d'attraper ses lunettes. Il s'agissait de leur grand jeu, à son frère et à lui. En voyant Harry écarté de lui, Lucifer se blottit dans les bras de sa mer, tendant néanmoins sa petite menotte vers son jumeau, qui l'attrapa. James esquissa un sourire alors que le visage de Lily s'éclairait. Ils aimaient voir leurs fils unis de cette manière. Bien vite cependant, les commissures des lèvres de l'homme retombèrent, et Lily posa une main sur son bras.

-Remus est en mission, tu le sais, Sirius est de garde ce soir, et Peter est bien plus en sécurité dans sa cachette.

James se renfrogna. Oui, leurs amis avaient des activités alors que lui était consigné à l'enfermement depuis des mois, bien avant que le Fidelitas ait été jeté sur leur maison dans le but de renforcer leur protection.

-Si seulement j'avais ma cape, soupira-t-il.

Une lueur blessée dans les yeux de son épouse lui fit regretter ses mots.

-Pas ce soir, Lily, mais demain, ou la semaine prochaine. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Même Cornedrue…

-James, les cerfs…

-… ne sont pas fréquents à Godric's Hollow, je sais, marmonna-t-il.

Harry, sentant la tension de son père, commença à pleurnicher, et James lui accorda aussitôt son attention. Il le redressa et le souleva dans les airs.

-Ben alors mon grand ?

Le bébé poussa des cris de joie alors que l'homme le faisait tournoyer. Lucifer les regarda faire, ses grands yeux bruns focalisés sur leur toupie géante, et la tête penchée pleine d'incompréhension. D'une nature plus calme, il n'appréciait pas forcément d'être « brusqué » de la sorte. En revanche, à la grande satisfaction de James, les deux petits faisaient preuve d'un pareil enthousiasme en ce qui concernait les vols sur les balais – jouets que leur avait offert Sirius pour fêter leur première année dans ce monde. Lucifer leva sa petite menotte et tendit dans les airs la baguette de sa mère qu'il avait réussi à subtiliser. Il la pointa sur le lustre, qui fit des étincelles, avant que les adultes ne réalisent ce qui se passait.

-Oulà toi, attention, rit James en frottant son nez contre celui de son bout de chou. Tu sais, Lily, un jour, ils seront de vrais Maraudeurs.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, soupira sa femme. Mais si tu leur apprends à devenir des Animagi sans l'accord du ministère, je te promets que nous connaîtrons une dispute mémorable.

James lui offrit un sourire aussi innocent qu'insouciant. Il avait des années pour la faire changer d'avis, et des années pour s'assagir –selon Remus.

-Allez ! Va donc leur donner leur bain le temps que je prépare le repas. Même si nous ne pouvons pas sortir, rien ne nous empêche de faire de cette soirée d'Halloween un moment agréable !

Elle lui transféra leur deuxième fils, qui casa sa tête contre son aisselle en le regardant avec perplexité. James sourit. Malgré tout, il restait l'espoir.

Lily paressait dans le fauteuil, à moitié endormie. Les jumeaux avaient été mis au lit plusieurs heures auparavant, et ils avaient longuement discuté, évoqué des souvenirs de Poudlard, quand tout leur semblait encore simple, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il était à présent temps pour eux de monter se coucher. James n'en avait pas envie. Un nœud désagréable lui tordait l'estomac, et à en juger par la respiration trop courte de sa femme, elle n'était pas tranquille non plus. Pourtant… Il savait que Lily était épuisée. L'embrassant doucement sur le front, il la réveilla d'une caresse sur la joue.

-Un lit serait plus confortable, ma douce Lily.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et l'enlaça avant de le suivre à l'étage. James passait dans la salle de bain lorsque des gémissements d'enfants résonnèrent. Aussitôt alerte, il se rua dans la chambre de leurs fils. Harry comme Lucifer avaient les yeux grands ouverts et gesticulaient. Il prit Lucifer dans ses bras pour le calmer et Lily, arrivée à la vitesse de l'éclair, serra Harry dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Lily… commença James.

Le nœud d'angoisse se resserrait, presque insupportable. Il fit passer Lucifer dans ses bras.

-Je vais en bas, murmura-t-il.

L'angoisse dans les yeux verts de sa femme reflétait douloureusement la sienne. Un pas, dans le couloir. Deux, vers l'escalier. Quatre, avançant un peu plus. Et puis une marche. A la fenêtre se dressait une ombre. L'homme comprit immédiatement. Ses poumons prirent feu.

-LILY ! Lily, c'est lui ! Cours, je vais le retenir ! hurla-t-il.

Un rire glacé lui répondit, mais il se trouvait déjà en bas des marches. Voldemort avait ouvert la porte. James chercha sa baguette, laissée à l'étage. C'était impossible ! Dumbledore avait juré que le Fidelitas les avait mis à l'abri. Et Sirius… Pourquoi avait-il écouté Sirius ? A présent, le plus puissant Mage Noir de tous les temps se trouvait devant lui, et pointait sa baguette sur son torse. James savait qu'il allait mourir, et il était déterminé à se sacrifier pour que sa femme et ses fils aient le temps de fuir. Il fit la chose la plus insensée qui soit et que son tempérament de Gryffondor lui dictait : il bondit sur le Mage Noir, déterminé à le renverser sur le sol. Pris par surprise, Voldemort n'eut pas le loisir de lui lancer un sort, il se contenta de repousser violemment l'homme qui allait s'écraser violemment contre le mur puis le sol. Du sang s'écoulait de sa tempe.

Il quittait le Ministère, lorsqu'il avait appris. Une attaque de Mangemorts à Godric's Hollow, la présence de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et une maison en ruine. Les mots avaient tournoyé dans sa tête et il s'était rué chez lui, avait enfourché sa moto volante et s'était précipité chez ses amis. La porte était défoncée, le plafond commençait à s'effondrer, et toute la demeure respirait la magie noire. Les jumeaux ! Sirius allait s'élancer sur l'escalier bancal lorsqu'il vit la jambe dépasser des décombres. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et de douleur et il fit voler les morceaux, dégageant son meilleur ami.

-Merlin, James, non ! James ! James !

Il sentit faiblement sa poitrine remuer.

-James !

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il ferma les yeux, infiniment soulagé. Son ami était salement amoché, ensanglanté, mais vivant…

-Lily !

Laissant retomber le bras de l'homme inconscient, il agit instinctivement et déboula dans la chambre que partageaient son filleul et son frère. Dans le même berceau, deux enfants se tenaient la main en pleurant, l'autre menotte posée sur les barreaux du lit. Et sur le sol…

-Lily !

Il saisit la jeune femme par les épaules dans l'espoir qu'elle soit simplement évanouie, comme James. Mais nulle blessure ne transparaissait, sa peau commençait déjà à tiédir et elle ne bougeait plus. Le cœur brisé, Sirius hurla, puis sans réfléchir, dévala de nouveau les escaliers et reprit sa moto volante. Il allait tuer ce rat !

Dumbledore arriva chez les Potter en même temps que les guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste, prévenus par une des sorcières des tableaux d'anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Ils examinèrent aussitôt le jeune adulte entouré par les décombres, et le vieil homme, jugeant que James était en sécurité pour le moment, monta à l'étage avec appréhension. Il avait été prévenu par un jeune Auror du Ministère de l'incident. Sa gorge se noua lorsqu'il aperçut Lily Potter sur le sol, morte. Dans le lit, les deux bébés paraissaient sains et sauf… Mais Voldemort… Albus avisa tristement la cape et les cendres sur le sol. La prophétie s'était réalisée, malgré tous leurs efforts pour maintenir la famille en vie et en sécurité. Il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre James de le choisir comme Gardien du Secret et non Sirius Black. A présent, l'espion qui sévissait dans l'ordre était découvert, au prix de la mort de ceux qui lui avaient tant fait confiance. Il s'approcha des enfants, jumeaux. L'un d'entre eux qu'il identifia aisément comme Lucifer Potter, aux cheveux roux qui retombaient sur sa nuque, dormait, agité, certes, et poussant des gémissements, conscient de l'aura de Magie Noire qui entourait les lieux. Harry Potter paraissait veiller sur lui, et leva ses yeux émeraude vers Dumbledore en se sentant dévisagé. Sur son front ensanglanté brillait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, que l'homme se retint à grand peine d'effleurer. Des débris jonchaient le matelas, et avaient touché le jumeau endormi, sans que cela paraisse bien grave néanmoins, à peine quelques gouttes de sang sur sa grenouillère bleue. Harry se leva et s'agrippa aux barreaux, tentant d'attraper cette longue barbe blanche rigolote, puis avisa sa mère et babilla joyeusement, avant de commencer à protester et à hurler quand elle ne se réveilla pas. Ses cris sortirent son frère du sommeil, qui se joignit à lui. Deux guérisseurs déboulèrent dans la chambre.

-Ce sont leurs enfants ? Sont-ils blessés ?

-Lucifer a une légère coupure, répondit Dumbledore.

Les mots se bousculèrent. Il y avait tellement plus…

-Harry a pris un sortilège de mort en pleine figure, malheureusement, je crains qu'il n'y ait rien que nous pouvions faire.

-Mais… protesta le guérisseur le plus jeune.

Puis il avisa le tas sur le sol.

-Un bambin a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Bien des réponses tournaient dans l'esprit du directeur, qui secoua la tête tristement en regardant le corps de Lily Evans.

-Leur père est vivant, mais dans un sale état, ajouta le guérisseur. Il vaudrait mieux…

-J'ai bien des affaires à régler, l'interrompit Dumbledore.

Il devait à tout prix réunir l'Ordre, et il fallait informer le Ministère que Sirius Black avait révélé sa vraie nature. Le regret emplit Albus l'adolescent réparti à Gryffondor était plein de promesses, aurait pu quitter les idéaux de sa famille. L'éducation décidait-elle réellement du destin ?

-Je vous serais reconnaissant de veiller sur ces enfants jusqu'à ce que j'envoie Hagrid les chercher. Il les emmènera chez des membres de leur famille.

Sans attendre de réponse, il redescendit au plus vite et transplana jusqu'au Quartier Général, où se trouvaient les jeunes Arthur et Molly Weasley. Celle-ci portait son plus jeune enfant dans ses bras. Arthur se leva dès qu'il l'aperçut.

-Albus ! Ils disent que…

Le regard du directeur le stoppa net.

-Sirius nous a trahis. Informez-en le Ministère, s'il vous plaît.

Molly porta une main à sa bouche.

-Les enfants… ?

-… sont en vie. Voldemort a disparu cette nuit.

Arthur disparut dans la cheminée et la jeune femme s'assit, tremblotante. Dans ses bras, sa fille s'agita.

-Ils sont orphelins, Albus ? Nous pourrions, Arthur et moi…

Sept enfants, un salaire peu élevé, mais toujours aussi généreux, songea Dumbledore avec un respect grandissant. A regret, il fut obligé de refuser.

-Non Molly. Lucifer et Harry vont rester chez leur tante… Si James se réveille, nous aviserons.

-James est vivant ?! Merlin soit loué !

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec lassitude. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il prit congé de son ancienne étudiante et se servit du réseau de cheminée pour retourner à Poudlard, où il s'assit à son bureau et réfléchit longuement. Si, comme il le supposait, Lily Potter s'était sacrifiée, les enfants seraient en sécurité chez Pétunia Dursley, née Evans. Voldemort reviendrait.

La migraine vrilla les tempes de James qui eut un mal fou à ouvrir les yeux.

-Lily, marmonna-t-il.

Elle allait devoir s'occuper seule de Lucifer et Harry, aujourd'hui. Avec un peu de chance, Sirius, Remus et Peter pourraient passer et transmettre un message à l'Ordre de sa part. Il avait découvert une nouvelle information, la veille…

-Mr Potter ? s'enquit une voix féminine.

Ses paupières lui obéirent enfin et la luminosité blanche l'aveugla.

-Lily ? lança-t-il, inquiet.

-Vous vous trouvez à Sainte Mangouste, Mr Potter.

Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir… Un combat contre des Mangemorts, alors qu'il était en mission ? Il était déjà revenu avec quelques écorchures, mais jamais aussi salement amoché. Le noir l'attirait de nouveau.

-James Potter, restez avec nous. Il faut que vous repreniez vos esprits. Vos enfants ont besoin de vous.

Les jumeaux ! Il fit un effort pour garder les yeux ouverts, et on lui fit avaler de force une potion à l'arrière goût de menthe. Ses forces lui revinrent peu à peu, mais sa mémoire lui faisait toujours défaut. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu l'amener à l'hôpital des sorciers.

James commençait à perdre patience. Si une guérisseuse lui avait gentiment indiqué la date du jour –Deux Novembre-, elle avait refusé de lui donner la moindre explication, alors que son dernier souvenir revenait très précisément au quatre Octobre. Il avait offert des fleurs à Lily pour fêter le jour où ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, en septième année. Malgré tous ses efforts plus ou moins patients, rien d'ultérieur à cette date ne lui revenait, et ceux qui passaient dans la chambre isolée restaient muets face à ses interrogations. Juste au moment où le jeune homme allait se lever pour partir à la pêche aux informations par lui-même, la porte s'ouvrit sur le guérisseur en chef qui s'occupait de lui. Ses yeux clairs derrière ses lunettes étaient grave, et les traits de sa mâchoire carrée, crispée. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Vous êtes hors d'affaire, James, et vous pourrez sortir dès demain.

James plissa les yeux. Il n'était pas un expert, mais il lui semblait que d'ordinaire, si tout allait bien, les anciens malades retournaient chez eux directement.

-Nous vous avons tenu éloigné des nouvelles jusqu'à ce que ce soit le cas, ajouta gravement l'homme.

Il soupira et enleva ses lunettes.

-James, durant la nuit du trente-et-un au premier, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a pénétré chez vous et tenté de tuer un de vos enfants.

Le cœur de James manqua un battement.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Votre famille prend soin d'eux.

Cela ne fut pas pour le rassurer : ses parents étaient décédés quelques mois auparavant, et Lily n'avait plus que sa sœur avec laquelle ils entretenaient les pires rapports possibles. Impossible que les jumeaux soient près d'elle.

-Lily ?

Le guérisseur demeura impassible.

-Elle a été tuée. Je suis navré, James.

Les mots rebondirent sur lui sans prendre sens et résonnèrent impitoyablement. Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily…

-Je… Lily… Non…

Il s'effondra.

-Vous avez confié mes fils à Pétunia Dursley ? hurla James. Ce sont les pires individus de l'espèce humaine, et je pèse mes mots ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'ils soient moldus, mais je refuse qu'ils demeurent là-bas !

Il faisait les cent pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore, bouillonnant, en deuil et enragé. Le directeur demeurait impassible.

-Elle est la sœur de leur mère et je puis t'assurer qu'ils sont parfaitement en sécurité là-bas, James.

-Très bien, je la remercierais pour ces trois jours. Maintenant, je veux mes enfants !

-James…

-J'ai tout perdu, Dumbledore ! Ma femme est morte, mon meilleur ami depuis les premiers jour à Poudlard m'a trahi avant d'assassiner un autre de mes plus proche amis, et le dernier est en mission, risquant de mourir à tout instant !

-Assied-toi, répondit l'homme.

Malgré sa colère, James ne pouvait pas lui désobéir, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise de mauvaise grâce.

-James, ce qui a permis à Harry de survivre est de l'ancienne magie. Il a également protégé son frère, et ils seront plus en sécurité là-bas qu'avec toi.

-Non, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

-Elever deux enfants seuls sera dur, Harry sera en danger et Lucifer dans l'ombre, la célébrité ne leur sera pas bonne.

Un instant, il envisagea la solution proposée et ses barrières cédèrent. Les larmes roulèrent en masse sur ses joues et il dut prendre de profondes inspirations.

-Albus… Je ne me souviens même pas de… du dernier jour que j'ai passé avec… avec Lily. Il est hors de question que j'abandonne mes deux enfants.

Il pensa à Harry, à son visage poupin entouré de courts cheveux qui se dressaient en pointes, à son sourire et son énergie, à ses yeux verts magnifiques qu'il tenait de Lily. Il se perdit un instant dans ses souvenirs. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort et débarrassé le monde sorcier de sa plus grande terreur. Il avait toujours eu cette fougue en lui, et James n'était pas étonné qu'il soit celui de la prophétie. La douleur de la perte s'effaça un instant pour faire place à la fierté paternelle.

-Harry… il pourra apprendre à se défendre, plus il en connaîtra, mieux ce sera. Je suis un Auror, je le protègerai.

L'image de Lucifer s'imposa à lui. Les traits plus fins, les cheveux aussi éclatants que ceux de sa mère, et ses yeux marron observant le monde avec ardeur et malice, il était plus calme, plus observateur aussi. Il ressemblait tant à Lily… Le souvenir de Pétunia Dursley le fit grimacer, et il pensa aux propos de Dumbledore. Son énergie serait consacrée à aider Harry, il serait probablement en danger, et comment vivrait-il d'être dans l'ombre de son frère ?

-Vous avez raison. Je ne peux pas les avoir tous deux près de moi.

Le gouffre dans son cœur se creusa un peu plus, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

-Je vais laisser Lucifer dans le monde moldu. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, il devrait être protégé.

Une lueur d'inquiétude s'alluma dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

-James…

-Non, Dumbledore, je ne laisserai pas mes deux enfants. Si Harry est le sauveur, il est plus en danger, et je me fais plus confiance qu'aux Dursley en ce qui concerne sa protection. Je ne délaisserais pas Lucifer, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'erreurs.

James se leva.

-Allez-vous m'accompagner ?

-Je vais le faire, James, mais je ne…

-Ce sont mes enfants, le coupa-t-il.

Sa décision était irrévocable. Il se connaissait, et il avait confiance en lui-même. Il gérait la situation.

Pétunia et Vernon Dursley estimaient avoir fait preuve d'une extrême patience. Lorsqu'un géant, un vieil excentrique et une harpie ridée avaient fait irruption chez eux, deux gamins dans les bras, avant de leur expliquer que la sœur de Pétunia venait d'être tuée et que James était dans l'impossibilité de s'occuper de ses fils pour le moment, ils les avaient accueillis sous leur toit, certes de mauvaise grâce. Ils avaient dû ensuite gérer des jumeaux appartenant à une race qu'ils exécraient tout en coopérant avec la jalousie de leur petit garçon, âgé de presque deux ans. Aussi, lorsque le bon à rien épousé par Lily Evans avait débarqué à son tour en compagnie du « vieil excentrique au nom imprononçable », comme l'appelait Vernon, et s'était comporté avec une politesse très limitée, Pétunia et son mari avaient eu du mal à se comporter en personnes civilisées. James –un nom commun, le plus utilisé des britanniques-, avait pris Harry dans ses bras et l'avait longuement serré, effleurant sa cicatrice du bout des doigts et des lèvres sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Vernon semblait sur le point d'exploser, et Pétunia espérait qu'il n'en ferait bien. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien les sorciers, ceux qui se trouvaient devant-elle, particulièrement. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas entendu Lily tempêter contre « cet imbécile et arrogant James Potter », durant l'été ? Et Dumbledore… Elle détaillait le sorcier qui lui avait fermé les portes de la Magie, en s'efforçant de ravaler une rancœur depuis longtemps disparue. En aucun cas elle ne souhaitait plus faire partie de cette communauté anormale. Dans sa chaise pour bébé, Dudley commença à s'agiter et à crier, et Pétunia posa une main sur sa menotte potelée. S'ils effrayaient son fils… James ne quittait pas Harry des yeux, et il avait dans le regard cette fierté qu'elle avait si souvent vue pour Lily chez ceux qui lui avaient donné le jour. Celle qu'elle s'efforçait de n'avoir que pour Dudley. Jamais d'autre enfant, ne jamais en délaisser un. James prit Harry, jeta un regard à Lucifer et s'en détourna comme s'il s'était brûlé. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, Pétunia sut ce qu'il allait leur demander. La réponse de son mari fut aussi véhémente qu'elle l'avait craint.

-Hors de question ! Vous et vos monstrueux enfants, fichez le camp de chez moi !

Dumbledore tendit le bras, baguette comprise, devant James pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Vernon.

-James… avertit-il.

-Ecoutez-moi, Vernon, j'ai perdu leur mère, et je ne peux pas m'occuper des deux ! Lucifer sera bien mieux parmi vous !

La phrase fit frissonner Pétunia. Avait-on idée ? Elle aurait aimé que les sorciers choisissent des noms bien plus ordinaires pour leurs enfants, et surtout, bien plus neutres.

-Je crains qu'il n'ait en partie raison, soupira Dumbledore. Pétunia, s'il vous plaît, en la mémoire de votre sœur.

Elle aurait voulu répondre qu'elle se fichait bien de Lily, mais le regard bleu perçant qu'il lui jeta par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune la réduisit au silence. Elle dévisagea l'enfant qui observait tout le bazar autour de lui, et tendait la main vers son frère, qui lui répondit. James regardait ostensiblement ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas de l'enfant.

-Vernon… commença-t-elle.

Son teint violacé l'effraya, mais elle pourrait lui expliquer plus tard. Si cet individu rejetait son propre fils, qui savait ce qu'il était capable de faire ?

-Très bien, laissez nous votre môme. Et maintenant, DEHORS !

-J'espère que notre prochaine rencontre se fera plus poliment, se contenta de répondre Dumbledore avant de passer le pas de la porte.

Pétunia se pencha pour ramasser l'enfant qui se mit à gigoter et se demanda si elle avait bien fait. Derrière elle, Dudley hurlait.


	2. Espoir déchu

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre qui débute réellement cette première année, où vous allez pouvoir rencontrer plus en détail Harry et Lucifer !**

 **Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est aussi grâce à vous que ce chapitre est là si tôt.**

Près de dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que James Potter avait laissé son fils à la charge des Dursleys. Lucifer approchait maintenant de son onzième anniversaire et n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'avait été sa vie avant d'habiter chez son oncle et sa tante. Il lui arrivait parfois de rêver d'un éclat de lumière verte, de deux yeux vert émeraude ou d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et ébouriffés qui s'accroupissait devant lui dans le salon bien rangé des Dursleys. Ces rêves lui laissaient une impression amère étrange, un fourmillement dans le bout des doigts mais il avait appris à limiter ses questions. Ce matin là, il s'éveilla alors que les premières lueurs du jour filtraient par les rideaux de sa chambre et sentit une extrême lassitude l'envahir. Il était consigné dans la pièce jusqu'à Noël, et puisque les vacances d'été venaient de commencer, il allait longuement s'ennuyer.

.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, lors de l'anniversaire de son cousin, il avait eu le malheur d'entrer de se retrouver sans s'en apercevoir dans le bassin des otaries. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler une énorme faute, mais son oncle l'avait prévenu qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à déclencher de bizarreries et à gâcher la fête de Dudley, et le fait que les deux autres garçons qui riaient allègrement de lui se soient inexplicablement retrouvés trempés et sur le dos d'un animal n'avait pas dû aider. Lucifer soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois que d'étranges évènements se déclenchaient en sa présence, loin de là, et chaque fois, son oncle et sa tante semblaient partagés entre l'envie de l'étrangler et la peur de ce que diraient les voisins. Des coups frappés à la porte le sortirent de ses mornes réflexions.

-Viens aider à préparer le petit-déjeuner ! lança sa tante Pétunia.

Lucifer sauta de son lit et ouvrit la porte –il l'aurait bien verrouillée, mais les coups d'oeils furieux qu'il recevait lorsqu'il osait formuler cette demande l'en dissuadaient, et la fois où elle avait refusé de s'ouvrir trois ans auparavant restait gravée dans sa mémoire.

-Ai-je le droit de sortir ? s'enquit-il.

Sa tante pinça les lèvres.

-Tu apprendras que « jusqu'à Noël » peut parfois n'être qu'une menace pour te raisonner, le tança-t-elle. Habille-toi ! Tu as cinq minutes si tu désires avaler quelque chose.

Sa tante faisait partie des gens qui estiment qu'une certaine heure ne peut être dépassée lorsqu'il s'agit du petit déjeuner… hormis lorsque l'on s'appelait Dudley Dursley. Dudley mangeait dès qu'il le souhaitait, et du bébé potelé qu'il avait été, il pouvait à présent être très justement qualifié d'obèse. Le ventre de Lucifer criait famine, et il jaugea prudent d'obéir. Il enfila les anciens vêtements de son cousin désormais trop étroits pour lui, et bien trop grands pour l'enfant que lui était. Sachant que sa tante haïssait lorsque ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, il passa à la salle de bain et les brossa rapidement avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans la glace. Roux, retombant sur sa nuque –au grand désespoir de ses tuteurs, qui décidaient régulièrement de les couper courts, plus digne d'un garçon, mais ses cheveux revenaient inextricablement à la même longueur-, les pointes blond pâles qu'il avait décolorées au henné « emprunté » à la tante Marge lorsqu'elle était venue la dernière fois se voyaient toujours. Lucifer fouilla dans sa poche et y trouva des lentilles rouges que Duldey lui avait obligeamment refilées en échange d'un week-end pluvieux passé à jouer correctement à la console en sa compagnie. Il les considéra un instant puis, jugeant qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable, ou pour l'occasion, Pétunia, les remit à leur place.

.

Lorsqu'il descendit, sa tante sortait les œufs du frigo, et du beurre fondait dans la poêle. L'enfant se saisit docilement d'une spatule en bois et commença à préparer des œufs brouillés. Sa tante lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil avant de commencer à essorer de la salade en vue du repas de midi, sans doute pour accompagner les frites. Vernon travaillait mais Duldey, qui jouait sans doute déjà dehors à martyriser les plus faibles, serait bientôt de retour, et engloutirait la plupart des œufs qu'il préparait. Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, il ouvrit silencieusement les placards à la recherche des assiettes. Au fil des années passées au 4, Privet Drive, Lucifer avait appris à rester dans l'ombre. Lorsqu'il posait d'incessantes questions, ses tuteurs finissaient par l'ignorer. A l'école, il avait dû se faire oublier pour éviter que Dudley ne le choisisse comme bouc émissaire, et les autres enfants ne prêtaient pas attention à lui. D'un naturel calme, il se contentait de travailler et lire, obtenant des notes dans la moyenne haute sans être excellentes. Passés ses six ans, il avait trouvé un moyen d'attirer l'attention : son apparence. Si ses cheveux roux et ses yeux bruns passaient partout, il pouvait toujours les changer. Trouver des lentilles, mettre des paillettes, teindre. Cela avait fonctionné. On le voyait lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce son oncle et sa tante détestaient ces changements qui venaient troubler leur normalité. Puis il s'était lassé et avait éprouvé des remords à voler dans les magasins, même si pour une raison inconnue, il ne se faisait jamais prendre. Désormais, les rares produits qu'ils s'appliquaient étaient obtenus légalement, et il passait de nouveau presque inaperçu. Tout en commençant à manger, il se souvint de son rêve, de cet homme qui s'était penché vers lui avec un doux sourire malicieux.

-Tante Pétunia ? s'enquit-il.

La femme tressaillit, et il hésita un instant.

-Un homme est-il déjà venu me voir, ici ? Un homme avec des cheveux noirs en bataille ?

Les mouvements de Pétunia se stoppèrent. Elle s'immobilisa durant une bonne minute, et Lucifer comprit qu'il avait touché juste. Qu'elle réponde ou non, sa réaction était équivoque.

-Une seule fois, répondit-elle. Le jour de ton deuxième anniversaire.

Elle se retourna vers lui, et ses petits yeux perçants le mirent mal à l'aise.

-Ne l'évoque plus jamais.

L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux et encaissa l'information.

-Qui était-ce ? insista-t-il, faisant fi malgré lui de l'instruction précédente.

Il obéirait, après cette conversation. Elle ne répondit pas et recommença à faire la sauce. Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, il se remit à manger en silence.

.

L'oncle Vernon rentra ce soir là avec une canne flambant neuve pour son fils, et clama qu'ils profiteraient de son congé du lendemain pour aller chercher un uniforme de Smelting fait sur mesure. Les Dursley n'étaient pas excessivement riches, mais une bonne partie de leur argent était utilisée afin de satisfaire leur fils. Ce fut à ce moment là que Lucifer réalisa qu'il ignorait où il passerait ses années de collège. Ses tuteurs ne l'enverraient certainement pas à Smelting, le collège privé où l'oncle Vernon avait fait ses études, mais nul ne parlait de son collège. Il avait bien entendu son oncle marmonner « pensionnat de St Brutus », à plusieurs reprises, lorsque des choses un peu trop étranges s'étaient produites de par sa vraisemblable faute, mais l'enfant espérait sincèrement que ce n'était que des paroles en l'air. Il y serait massacré. Durant le morne repas où Vernon se plaignait de ses clients, Lucifer laissa dériver ses pensées vers l'homme ébouriffé. Pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu après ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour lui déplaire ? Pourquoi était-il venu en premier lieu ? Qui était-il ? Un membre de sa famille ? Au long des années passées chez son oncle et sa tante, Lucifer avait appris qu'il avait été séparé de sa famille et que sa mère, la sœur de Pétunia, était décédée.

-Elle a été tuée dans un accident, et ton père t'a laissé ici, lui avait simplement dit sa tante alors qu'il avait quatre ans, pour couper court à toutes ses questions.

Peut-être était-ce ce souvenir, dont il rêvait. Son père le laissait aux Dursley, avec un doux sourire prometteur. Avait-il souhaité cette vie pour son fils ? Une vie plongé dans l'indifférence la plus totale, entouré de personnes qui ne prononçaient jamais son prénom ? N'avait-il pas été capable de s'occuper de lui ? Comment allait-il ? Tant de questions sans réponses, et aucune personne à qui se confier.

-Il vient avec nous demain ? demanda soudain Dudley en le désignant d'un doigt potelé.

Lucifer releva la tête de son assiette, suppliant mentalement sa tante d'accepter. II ne regarda pas son oncle, sachant que rester effacé et discret était la meilleure façon de plaider sa cause. Si Vernon avait l'impression qu'il n'existait pas, sa vie en était améliorée. La recherche d'un uniforme serait laborieuse, et Dudley ne manquerait pas de rire de lui s'il en trouvait l'occasion, mais si jamais ils passaient devant un magasin de jeux vidéo, ou d'une librairie, il pourrait essayer de demander un livre ou un magasine. Depuis l'anniversaire de Dudley, il avait épuisé ses réserves, et l'école étant terminée, il ne pouvait plus rien emprunter. Or la lecture était avec son imagination sa principale distraction.

-Sortir un peu lui évitera de faire exploser la maison, répondit Pétunia.

-Est-ce qu'on doit lui acheter un uniforme ? ajouta aussitôt Dudley en faisant trembler sa lèvre inférieure. Demain est ma journée…

-Où vais-je aller ?

Il se maudit de ne pas avoir réussi à contenir ses mots, mais ils le taraudaient depuis trop de temps. Son oncle et sa tante lui jetèrent un regard glaçant avant de s'entre-regarder. Aucun des deux ne répondit et une sourde angoisse se déclencha chez l'enfant.

.

La journée du lendemain s'écoula à peu près comme il l'avait imaginée. Ils sortirent ensemble, Vernon fit une remarque acerbe sur les pointes décolorées de ses cheveux, Dudley voulut le forcer à enfiler un uniforme ridicule, fit une crise pour aller dans le magasin de jeux vidéos avant de déjeuner et obtint deux nouvelles distractions. Lucifer, pendant que Vernon était occupé à discuter avec le vendeur, s'approcha de sa tante et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Pourrais-je avoir un livre ? S'il te plaît, je vais passer les soirées dans ma chambre, j'aimerais pouvoir me distraire.

Sa tante jeta un regard à son mari et lui tendit un billet de vingt livres.

-File, et dépêche toi. Si tu n'es pas là quand on part, tu risques de rentrer à pieds.

La librairie se trouvait dans l'établissement juxtaposé Lucifer n'eut qu'à entrer et chercher le rayon adéquat. Il se tenait au courant des nouveauté grâce aux magasinez de publicité que les Dursleys recevaient. Il paya les douze livre que coûtait l'article et mit la monnaie dans sa poche, dans le but de s'acheter une teinture proprement rouge lorsqu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il avait appris à économiser, au fil des années où sa tante, une fois tous les trois mois environ, lui permettait d'obtenir des choses qui soient réellement à lui. Lorsqu'il revint, son cousin était satisfait et ils s'apprêtaient à repartir. Pendant que les adultes discutaient à l'avant de la voiture, Dudley se pencha vers son cousin.

-C'est vrai, où est-ce que tu vas aller, toi ?

Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans ses paroles, plutôt une curiosité incrédule. L'angoisse reprit Lucifer qui se concentra sur le résumé de son livre, en sécurité dans un sac plastique.

-Tu vas rester chez nous ? ajouta Dudley.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit son cousin. Je vais être patient et je finirais bien par voir.

-Moi je pense qu'ils ne veulent pas de toi, comme ton père.

Le coup au cœur que ces paroles provoquèrent lui fit serrer les poings, et Dudley fut envoyé brutalement contre la vitre. Lucifer le regarda, affolé. Pourquoi tout était-il toujours si étrange avec lui ?

.

Lorsqu'il descendit pour déjeuner ce quatorze juillet, Lucifer vit que le courrier était arrivé et se pencha pour le ramasser et l'emmener à la cuisine, où la famille Dursley devait déjeuner. La dernière lettre attira son attention. « Lucifer Potter ». Inscrits à l'encre noire sur du papier jauni, d'une écriture penchée de pattes de mouches, les mots ne laissaient aucun doute sur le destinataire. L'angoisse des derniers jours le reprit et il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il posa les deux autres lettres et chercha à attirer le regard de sa tante, qui l'ignora. Il s'assit et ouvrit l'enveloppe sous la table.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? grogna Vernon.

Pris en faute, Lucifer tressaillit.

-Il lit une lettre ! le dénonça Duldey, les yeux écarquillés.

-Elle m'est destinée, se défendit-il aussitôt.

Si sa tante ne l'avait pas ignoré… Il fit glisser l'enveloppe qui prouvait ses dires. Le visage de Pétunia se tordit.

-Donne-moi cette lettre ! ordonna-t-elle.

-Je…

Il ne le pouvait pas. Pour une fois, peut-être obtiendrait-il des réponses. D'un autre côté, ils étaient ses tuteurs. Dudley la lui prit des mains, la déchirant presque.

-Lu…cif..er… déchiffra-t-il.

Avant, l'enfant aurait aimé que quelqu'un prononce son prénom. A présent, il regrettait que ce fut dans de telles circonstances.

-S'il vous plaît, elle m'est destinée, murmura-t-il, les mots s'étranglant dans sa gorge.

Dudley s'évertua à tenter de lire l'écriture puis abandonna et fila dehors où Piers Polkiss l'attendait.

-Vernon… commença Pétunia…

-Il nous a laissé son gamin, maintenant il assume, rugit son oncle.

Ces mots résonnèrent aux oreilles de l'enfant. La lettre provenait de son père. Il lui écrivait, pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Vernon, il pourrait venir ici.

-Après neuf ans ? marmonna l'homme avant d'ajouter dans sa barbe « monstrueux » « sans-gêne » « foutu ».

Lucifer se contenta d'attendre en silence. Ce devenait de plus en plus difficile au fil des secondes. Il devait comprendre, enfin.

-C'est le fils de ta dégénérée de sœur, Pétunia, tu en prends la responsabilité ! déclara enfin son oncle avant de quitter la table à son tour.

Lucifer leva les yeux sur elle et, voyant qu'elle ne bronchait pas, se leva pour se saisir de la lettre et la lut –enfin.

 _Lucifer,_

 _Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi, et je ne comptes pas non plus sur les moldus pour t'avoir mis au courant, alors je vais être direct : je suis James Potter, ton père, et j'ai confié ta garde à la sœur de ta mère._

 _Je suis navré de ne pas avoir pu m'occuper de toi, mais ton frère_

Son cœur manqua un battement et il s'arrêta un instant, interloqué. L'homme s'était-il trompé de destinataire ?

 _Ton frère a besoin d'attention et d'un entraînement spécial. Tu comprendras, j'en suis sûr. Il est le Survivant, destiné à vaincre Voldemort s'il revenait, et il doit gérer sa célébrité. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de confier ton éducation à quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Néanmoins, celle-ci sera bientôt déléguée à Poudlard, puisque vous y entrerez en septembre, et j'aimerais te revoir avant que tu n'y partes. J'ignore si tu as déjà reçu ta lettre, je ne le pense pas, Harry n'a pas encore la sienne, mais peut-être que d'ici à ce qu'Audelune te la délivre, ce sera le cas. Enfin, je pensais venir le jour de votre anniversaire, afin que nous le passions ensemble, qu'en penses-tu ? Et le premier septembre également, je vous accompagnerai à King's Cross, trouver la voie 9 ¾ peut s'avérer compliqué._

 _J'ai dit à Audelune de rester en attendant ta réponse, tu devrais la trouver dehors, c'est une chouette tachetée. Ce mode de communication doit être nouveau pour toi mais c'est ainsi que les sorciers communiquent, tu t'y feras. C'est bien plus rapide que la poste moldue, ta mère en convenait aisément._

 _J'attends donc de tes nouvelles,_

 _Ton père,_

 _James Potter_

 _P-S : Je ne fais pas confiance à tes moldus donc : Voldemort est un Mage Noir, qui a tué ta mère et t'aurai tué également si Harry n'avait pas été là. A un an seulement, il a vaincu le plus grande Mage Noir de tous les temps !_

Ses jambes tremblaient, et il crut qu'il allait tomber au sol. Il posa une main sur la table pour se rattraper, froissant la lettre au passage. Ce n'était pas vraiment la lettre qu'il avait espéré recevoir toute son enfance. Il avait imaginé que son père ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui, voyageait beaucoup, avait été irrémédiablement blessé dans l'accident, pas que… pas qu'il vivait bien, en compagnie de son frère. Un frère dont il ignorait l'existence jusqu'à présent. Et ces mots… Mage Noir, sorcier, moldu, destiné, Poudlard ?

-Est-ce que… Suis-je un sorcier ? demanda-il en levant les yeux sur sa tante, qui l'observait, pétrifiée depuis que son mari avait quitté la pièce.

-De toute évidence, rétorqua-t-elle avec amertume. Nous espérions que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais dès que tu as eu six ans, tu as commencé à avoir les mêmes… bizarreries comportementales de ma _chère sœur_!

Le mépris qui dégoulinait de sa voix le fit frissonner.

-Vous le saviez ? s'écria-t-il.

Les larmes vinrent troubler sa vision.

-Vous saviez que j'avais un frère, et que mon père m'avait abandonné, et… Mais… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas gardé ? Quel âge à mon frère ? C'est « Harry » ? C'est quoi, cet accident dans lequel ma mère est morte ?

Son langage d'ordinaire si contrôlé se dégradait, il en était conscient, mais l'émotion lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Sur la table, les couverts se mirent à trembler. Pétunia ferma la porte de la cuisine.

-Assied-toi.

Il obéit, tremblant de tout son corps et n'y voyant pas grand-chose. Elle prit sa lettre et la parcourut, il ne protesta même pas, voulant simplement se réfugier dans sa chambre, se rouler en boule et pleurer.

-Vous êtes jumeaux, déclara-t-elle. Harry et… toi. Ton père te l'explique : ton frère a vaincu un danger magique dans lequel Lily a perdu la vie, pour vous protéger semblait-il.

-Poudlard ? Est-ce là où je vais me rendre ? De quel genre d'école s'agit-il ?

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux gris de Pétunia.

-De sorcellerie, quoi d'autre ? Quand elle rentrait aux vacances, Lily se vantait toujours de ce qu'elle parvenait à faire, des amies qu'elle avait, et de ce James Potter et de ses amis. Des monstres !

Lucifer recula instinctivement. Et pourtant, ses questions trouvaient enfin un créneau où on lui apportait des réponses.

-Est-ce lui l'homme qui est venu me voir ?

-La première année ? La dernière fois qu'il est venu, tu avais deux ans. Il nous a envoyé une lettre peu avant ton troisième anniversaire, et à présent, il redonne signe de vie.

-Je vais aller à Poudlard ?

-Rien ne pourra les stopper pour que tu y ailles, grinça-t-elle. C'est une inscription magique qui se fait à la naissance.

L'enfant était impressionné par les détails qu'elle connaissait. Les pièces se mettaient en place dans son esprit.

-Je vais devoir lui répondre, murmura-t-il.

Voulait-il le rencontrer ? Bien sûr. Il s'agissait de son père, et de son frère jumeau. De sa famille. Il le devait. Enfin, il aurait plus de réponses.

-Puis-je accepter ?

Sa tante pinça miraculeusement encore plus ses lèvres fines. D'un hochement de tête, elle donna son accord, et Lucifer la remercia avant de monter chercher de quoi écrire. Que pourrait-il bien répondre ?

 _James et Harry,_

 _Je suis heureux d'apprendre votre existence, ainsi que celle du monde auquel j'appartiens._

 _Je vous remercie pour les explications._

 _J'aimerais beaucoup vous rencontrer le 31 Juillet, et ma tante Pétunia est d'accord._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Lucifer_

Peut-être après pourrait-il l'appeler « Papa », comme Dudley faisait avec Vernon ? Comme Harry devait faire… Un soupçon de jalousie naquit en lui, qu'il s'efforça d'oublier. Il serait injuste de juger sans connaître les circonstances, et James semblait vouloir apprendre à le connaître. L'enfant descendit à la recherche de la chouette nommée Audelune.

.

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent dans un étrange brouillard. L'oncle Vernon lui avait clairement signifié ce qu'il pensait des sorciers « des zigotos dégénérés », selon lui, et que si cela n'avait tenu qu'à sa propre personne, _lui_ aurait été envoyé à Sainte Brutus pour corriger ses bizarreries. Dudley, en revanche, cessa de lui chercher des noises comme s'il craignait que d'autres incidents, à présents volontaires, se produisent. Pétunia demeura égale à elle-même, comme si la conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. La solitude pesait à Lucifer. Il aurait aimé avoir quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit plutôt que de se torturer avec la pensée que son père avait élevé son jumeau mais pas lui. Pour finir, il sortit et marcha jusqu'au centre commercial où il passa une bonne partie de la journée à flâner avant d'enfin entrer dans un grand magasin où il chercha une teinture qui rentrerait dans son budget et lui conviendrait. Le vert le tentait assez, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était un sorcier, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas provoquer la colère de son oncle et sa tante en ce moment. Il finit par opter par un rouge un peu plus marqué que sa couleur rousse naturelle et prit le chemin du retour, fermement décidé à attendre le lendemain. La lettre de Poudlard vint égayer son quotidien. Il resta un instant bouche bée devant le blason et l'adresse exacte de là où il logeait –y comprit _la plus petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive_ -, écrite à l'encre verte avant de lire l'annonce de bienvenue et la liste de ses fournitures scolaires. La sensation d'irréel s'effaçait plus les preuves tangibles de ce qui arrivait se faisaient nombreuses. Il plut une bonne partie de la semaine, et une fois qu'il eut réussi à convaincre Dudley que ses cheveux étaient rouges parce qu'il les avait encore une fois teints et que ce n'était pas l'œuvre de la magie, il passa quelques instants à jouer avec lui à l'ordinateur, selon l'humeur et le degré de patience de son cousin.

.

Puis le trente et un juillet arriva. Lucifer regarda l'aiguille des secondes avancer sur l'horloge de la cuisine alors qu'il aidait sa tante, et se tourna et se retourna dans son lit sans parvenir à dormir correctement. Il fut debout aux aurores le jour de son anniversaire, réalisant à peine qu'il avait onze ans. Il fit un effort dans le choix de ses habits, prenant ceux de l'an passé qui, certes un peu vieux, seyaient mieux à sa petite taille et à sa corpulence. Puis il descendit dans le salon et attendit. Les Dursleys paraissaient aussi anxieux que lui. Peu avant dix heures, l'oncle Vernon grommela :

-Il ne va pas encore nous le laisser sur les bras, Pétunia ?

Son épouse ne répondit pas. Tout à coup, le carillon retentit. Lucifer se figea, puis, à pas de loup, se leva pour aller ouvrir, le cœur tambourinant à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Il laissa entrer les visiteurs avant de les détailler, tremblant. Le premier concordait à ses souvenirs : grand, de courts cheveux noirs et épais en bataille et des lunettes carrées, posées sur un visage indéniablement masculin, avec des pommettes hautes et des rides malicieuses. Le second fut un choc. Maigre, faisant à peu près sa taille, il avait un visage que les rondeurs de l'enfance n'avaient pas quittées, et malgré ses traits un peu moins doux, il ressemblait au sien. Si ses cheveux en bataille témoignaient d'une indéniable parenté avec James Potter, deux émeraudes le dévisageaient derrière ses lunettes rondes. Harry Potter, son jumeau, était son exact opposé. Lucifer se mordilla la lèvre puis, prit d'une inspiration subite, regarda son père dans les yeux. La forme et la couleur étaient la réplique de ses prunelles. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Derrière eux, sa tante vint voir ce qui se passait.

-Pétunia, la salua l'homme d'une voix grave et tout aussi malicieuse que son sourire.

-James. Venu récupérer ta progéniture après neuf ans de silence ? Tu as de la chance qu'il se souvienne encore de toi.

-Il fallait que j'éduque Harry, répliqua James.

Ainsi, c'étaient ses premiers mots ? Pourquoi ne le saluait-il pas ? N'était-il pas étonné que Lucifer ait des souvenirs que lui ?

-Alors tu es mon frère, dit Harry.

C'était une simple constatation tandis qu'il le détaillait.

-Je pensais que tes vêtements seraient plus… moldus…. Ou plus magiques.

-Ce ne sont pas les miens, murmura l'enfant, mortifié.

Est-ce que James allait le défendre ? Il n'avait pas été maltraité, loin de là, mais au vu de l'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux de son jumeau, de son dos droit, de son sourire et de la proximité dont il jouissait avec leur père, son enfance avait dû être bien plus joyeuse.

-Alors Lucifer, on y va ? sourit James.

Il tressaillit. Depuis combien de temps quelqu'un avait-il prononcé son prénom, autre que son institutrice lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'interpeller ? Volontairement, et sans grimace ? Le nœud dans sa gorge se resserra et il ne put qu'hocher la tête.

-Excellent ! Prends mon bras, nous allons transplaner. Je le ramène tout à l'heure !

Au moment où Lucifer obtempéra, il fut pris dans un étau et paniqua. Il retomba sur le carrelage, hors d'haleine et en proie à la panique. James et Harry, toujours debout, le considérèrent avec perplexité.

-J'aurais peut-être dû te prévenir, constata l'homme. Bien. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-J-Je veux bien, merci.

Il avait appris qu'une action pouvait mettre les gens plus à l'aise. James disparut et Harry s'assit sur le canapé. Lucifer le regarda, hésitant à faire de même, puis choisit un fauteuil où il se tint droit.

-Est-ce là que vous habitez ? s'enquit-il, prenant le premier sujet qui lui passait par la tête.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Tu y habitais aussi avant. L'endroit est protégé par un sortilège, pas un Fidelitas, au vu de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Mon père a tout reconstruit, après que Voldemort ait détruit notre demeure.

Une sensation de froid se dispersa dans l'enfant roux qui chercha intérieurement une nouvelle question. La seule qui lui vint à l'esprit concernait leur passé.

-Tu es le Survivant…

-En effet, répondit son frère en se redressant. Je suis le Sauveur du monde sorcier, et si Voldemort revient, je le vaincrais de nouveau…

-Revient… ?

-… Je suis unique, et sûrement l'un des meilleurs sorciers qui puisse exister, continua-t-il sans prêter attention aux inquiétudes de son jumeau.

-Je suppose, admit Lucifer en baissant les yeux sur le tapis pourpre.

Il s'efforçait de ne pas le juger, mais éprouvait une impression désagréable. Etait-ce un trait de tous les fils uniques ? James revint avec deux verres remplis d'un épais liquide orangé et ébouriffa tendrement et inutilement les cheveux d'Harry.

-Tu peux être fier de tes capacités, approuva-t-il. Autant face aux Mages Noirs que sur un balai.

Il s'assit à ses côtés. Lucifer prit une gorgée de l'étrange liquide et retint une grimace. Le goût lui était inconnu mais lui déplaisait.

-Tu aimes ? C'est la boisson préférée d'Harry, sourit James. Du jus de citrouille, quelque chose de typique chez les sorciers.

Peut-être s'y habituerait-il après un moment. Etait-il vraiment un sorcier ? A quoi ressemblait Lily ? Lui et Harry avaient-ils beaucoup en commun ? Quel était le meilleur souvenir de James de leur famille de quatre ? Lui avait-il manqué ? Que voulait dire James quand il parlait de célébrité ? Pouvait-il quitter les Dursleys ? A quoi ressemblait Poudlard ? Pouvait-il monter sur un balai ? Etait-ils heureux de le revoir ? Harry savait-il qu'il avait un frère, avant que James ne lui dise qu'ils allaient venir le chercher ? Les questions se bousculaient à ses lèvres. Il choisit la plus simple.

-Peux-tu me parler de Maman ?

James se tendit. Harry lui jeta un regard de reproches, mais très vite, l'homme se reprit.

-C'était la plus belle et la plus merveilleuse femme qui puisse exister. Elle avait de longs cheveux flamboyants, roux et non pas rouges comme les tiens, des tâches de rousseurs, un parfum exceptionnel…

-J'ai ses yeux, l'interrompit Harry. Je ressemble parfaitement à mon père, sauf les yeux, j'ai ceux de ma mère.

Il en paraissait fier. Lucifer se mordit la lèvre.

-Mes cheveux sont teints, expliqua-t-il. Normalement ils sont roux. Flamboyants peut-être, je ne sais pas…

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il essaya d'imaginer sa mère. Harry se tourna vers son père :

-Papa, pourrais-je avoir un balai lorsque nous irons sur le chemin de Traverse ?

-Nous verrons ça, soupira James.

-Je serais poursuiveur, ou peut-être attrapeur. Mais je ferais gagner Gryffondor.

-Je n'en ai aucun doute, mais fait quand même attention à tes études, Harry.

-J'ai déjà de l'avance, pas vrai ?

La conversation était si naturelle, si aisée… Comme si Lucifer n'était pas là. Les mots lui brûlaient la gorge, le cœur, l'estomac. Il essaya de capter le regard de son père.

-James, est-ce que…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu viens avec nous sur le Chemin de Traverse, lui répondit aussitôt l'homme.

-Je… d'accord, mais… Poudlard ?

-C'est notre école, répliqua Harry. Je t'expliquerais ça quand on sera en route, si tu veux. Je connais déjà la plupart de ce qu'il faut savoir, sans compter que j'aurais une cape d'invisibilité avec moi et que je pourrais aller à la recherche des passages secrets.

Lucifer regarda James, mais celui-ci semblait plus ravi que catastrophé.

-Une cape d'invisibilité ? répéta-t-il.

-Papa a promis de me la léguer la veille de la rentrée ! s'exclama son jumeau, les yeux brillants.

-Mon père avait fait de même avec moi, répondit James en touchant de nouveau les cheveux de son fils.

Le second tenta d'ignorer la douleur qu'occasionnaient ces mots. Le lien entre Harry et James était si fort… Il voulait savoir. Il avait besoin de savoir.

-James est-ce que tu as regretté de me laisser ?

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, mais les mots étaient sortis ainsi. L'homme eut le mérite de paraître embarrassé.

-Eh bien… se séparer d'un enfant est toujours difficile mais…

-Mais il fallait qu'il s'occupe de moi, répondit Harry. Nous devons gérer ma célébrité, tu verras cela sur le Chemin de Traverse, et il devait me protéger.

Il regretta qu'Harry fut là. Il aurait aimé avoir une discussion sincère avec son père, mais son frère intervenait, parlait, prenait de l'attention.

.

Ils se rendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse par le réseau de cheminées, une énième notion que Lucifer ignorait. Le pub miteux dans lequel ils arrivèrent était appelé « Le Chaudron Baveur », et rempli de sorciers, de toutes évidence. Ils buvaient ou fumaient, assis à des tables. L'un d'entre eux discutait avec un barman chauve. Lorsque Harry et James apparurent, toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent et les regards se tournèrent sans exception vers le jeune sorcier aux yeux émeraude, qui leur sourit, restant près de son père et levant le menton pour les regarder. Harry et James, comme tous ceux présents, portaient des robes, et Lucifer fut reconnaissant à son jumeau de lui en avoir sorti une de sa longue penderie. Les vêtements avaient beau être taillés pour Harry et donc légèrement serrés pour son gabarit, et le rouge être une couleur qui jurait avec ses cheveux, il n'avait plus l'air aussi misérable que dans les vêtements de Dudley.

-Harry, l'un de tes professeurs de Poudlard est ici ! s'exclama James. Viens le rencontrer.

Dès qu'ils avaient vus leur Sauveur, les sorciers s'étaient levés et l'avaient entouré, voulant à tout prix lui serrer la main. Harry rayonnait de fierté, comme si tout cela était parfaitement naturel. Lorsqu'il entendit son père, il se redressa un peu plus et le rejoignit, et Lucifer se fraya un chemin, curieux. L'homme portait une robe violette, avait le teint pâle et s'agitait nerveusement.

-Harry, voici le professeur Quirell, qui t'enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Tous deux se serrèrent la main.

-C-C'est u-un hon-nneur d-de v-vous r-rencont-trer, m-monsieur P-Potter, déclara le professeur.

-Vous verrez que mon fils a déjà de solides connaissances, déclara James, impitoyable, que je lui aies enseignées, ayant une formation d'Auror et un O aux ASPICS dans cette matière. Néanmoins, je compte sur vous pour lui être d'une aide et d'un soutient fort.

Quirell sembla un peu plus nerveux et terrifié.

-J-Je s-suis s-sûr que m-monsieur P-Potter n'a pas b-besoin de moi p-pour lui en-enseigner cette m-matière, bégaya-t-il.

-Tu es tout seul mon petit ? s'enquit le barman.

Lucifer mit un instant avant de réaliser qu'on lui parlait. Il se sentait aussi invisible qu'à l'accoutumée.

-N-Non, bredouilla-t-il, puis se maudit, espérant que Quirell ne l'avait pas entendu et ne croirait pas qu'il le raillait. Je suis avec James et… et Harry Potter.

Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers lui.

-James, lança l'homme, tu emmènes l'un des jeunes Weasley faire ses courses de Poudlard avec Harry ?

Son père sembla un instant déconcerté.

-Oh… Non, il s'agit de Lucifer, mon autre fils.

Les murmures incrédules emplirent la salle, et si la revendication avait réchauffé le jeune sorcier, il se figea en se rendant compte que le Monde Magique entier connaissait son frère mais que tous ignoraient qu'il avait un jumeau. James les tira vers la sortie à l'arrière et tapota trois fois sur une brique à l'aide de sa baguette.

.

Le Chemin de Traverse dans lequel ils déambulèrent époustoufla Lucifer à tel point qu'il en oublia un moment avec qui il se trouvait. Certaines boutiques étaient plus petites et immobiles, d'autres avaient des vitrines animées, mais tout était si coloré et si… magique, si beau ! Des hiboux clignaient des yeux dans un magasin nommé « Au Royaume du Hiboux », des sorciers mangeaient d'énormes coupes de glaces chez « Fortârome », et un agglutinement de jeunes s'était formé devant une vitrine qui exposait un balai. Harry profita de la distraction que causait sa célébrité pour s'avancer devant. Il y resta collé une dizaine de minutes avant que James ne l'appelle en riant, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux lorsqu'il revint, à regret.

-Ce balai est magnifique, Papa ! Avec lui, je pourrais certainement être pris dans l'équipe !

-Harry, les premières années ne peuvent pas avoir de balai, lui répondit James à regret. Je crains que le professeur McGonagall ne te l'autorise pas. Je te conseille d'attendre ce soir.

Il lui adressa un sourire de connivence et Harry poussa une exclamation de joie pure.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça ? Pour mon anniversaire ? Papa, tu es le plus génial !

Lucifer revint à la réalité et se souvint qu'il s'agissait également de son anniversaire. Est-ce que James avait prévu quelque chose ? Sans doute pas, dû-t-il admettre avec un pincement au cœur. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, et… il le raccompagnait chez les Dursleys le soir. Harry et lui fêteraient leur anniversaire seuls. La boule dans sa gorge fut empêchée par la vue d'une vitrine de la plus grande librairie qu'il ait jamais vue.

-James… appela-t-il.

Son père se retourna.

-Puis-je regarder ?

-Des livres ? l'interrogea l'homme, assez surpris.

Lucifer rougit. Il jeta un œil à quelques titres puis, devant l'air impatient de son jumeau, les rejoignit.

-Nous allons passer à Gringotts, annonça James.

-La banque des sorciers, soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'air perplexe de son jumeau.

Le malaise qu'il commençait à ressentir revint à la charge.

.

Il resta bouche bée devant l'immense fortune que comprenait le coffre. Durant son enfance, il avait eu à peine assez d'argent pour ne pas être obligé de voler des teintures et des livres, tandis que son frère vivait, pas dans l'opulence, mais confortablement. Une certaine amertume lui brûla la gorge. Harry remplit une bourse à l'aide de Gallions, et James fit de même. Lucifer hésita un instant et James se retourna. En voyant son autre fils debout et tendu, il pâlit et l'expression de son visage se modifia étrangement.

-Cela t'appartient aussi, Lucifer. Prends-en, je t'achèterai une bourse tout à l'heure.

L'enfant considéra la fortune, et l'idée de pouvoir dépenser sans trop compter ni économiser pour une fois le grisa. Il prit trois pleines poignées de Gallions et les glissa dans ses poches. En ressortant des wagons, qui n'avaient rien à envier aux parcs d'attractions que son cousin affectionnait tant, ils croisèrent un véritable géant.

-Bonjour Hagrid, le salua James. Que fais-tu là ?

-'Suis en mission pour Poudlard, répondit le géant.

Il se tourna vers le gobelin qui s'impatientait.

-Dumbelodre m'a donné ceci. A propos de vous-savez-quoi, dans le coffre N°713.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? s'enquit Harry.

Hagrid se retourna et le considéra un instant.

-Tu es bien le fils de ton père.

-Sauf pour les yeux, répondit joyeusement le petit garçon.

-C'est vrai. Mais pour le caractère, tu es pareil : trop curieux !

Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, et sitôt qu'ils furent sortis, demanda à leur père s'il savait de quoi voulait parler Hagrid. James répondit par la négative.

-Je ne savais pas que les géants existaient, souffla Lucifer, encore sous le choc.

-Ce n'est pas un géant, rétorqua Harry avec mépris. Il est le garde-chasse de Poudlard.

Il y avait tant que chose qu'il ignorait… Comment ferait-il pour ne pas paraître stupide lorsqu'il serait à l'école.

-James ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils marchaient vers la librairie, où ils devaient acheter leurs livres. Je ne connais pas du tout ce monde. J'ignore presque tout sur Poudlard, et sur la Magie.

-Oh, tu n'es pas le seul, répondit l'homme, tous les sorciers ne sont pas nés dans une famille de sorcier. Lily ne l'était pas.

Lucifer hocha la tête, rasséréné, et entra chez Fleury et Bott. Il avait des gallions en poche et allait pouvoir acheter des livres incroyables !

.

Leurs livres de classes et quatre autres nouveaux livres pour Lucifer achetés, ils continuèrent leurs courses de rentrées, achetant balances, chaudrons et télescopes et passant chez Mme Guipure afin d'avoir des robes scolaires. Alors que la femme prenait les mesures de son jumeau, Lucifer erra dans les rayons et observa les robes avec envie. Il n'avait jamais eu de vêtements neufs, et une tenue de sorcier en velours vert clair le séduisit entièrement. Il approcha sa main du tissu, et constata qu'elle était à seize gallions. Il en avait comptés trente lorsqu'il avait mis son argent dans sa bourse.

-Elle doit être à ta taille, mon garçon, dit Mme Guipure en surgissant derrière lui.

Il sursauta, et hésita. Après tout… Il l'essaya et elle fit quelques retouches avant qu'il ne lui tende la somme désirée. Son premier vêtement. Harry le considéra avec une moue.

-Elle est aux couleurs de Serpentard, lui indiqua-t-il.

Son jumeau haussa les épaules, déconcerté mais résolu à ne pas poser de questions. Il finirait bien par comprendre. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Harry exprima le désir d'obtenir sa baguette, mais James lui signala qu'ils passaient près de la ménagerie magique et qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire de détour. Le Chemin de Traverse commençait à se remplir de monde.

.

Des hiboux et chouettes observaient les sorciers depuis leurs perchoirs. Quelques rats noirs faisaient des acrobaties dans des cages où sautaient à la corde. De gros crapauds de toutes les couleurs coassaient dans des aquariums, et certains portaient la mention « venimeux ». Lucifer avait l'impression que ses yeux étaient comme des soucoupes depuis le début de la visite, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui avec curiosité. James était auprès d'Harry, examinant une chouette hulotte blanche qui clignait ses yeux ambrés en direction du Survivant. Lucifer les observa un instant, pris de mélancolie, puis se dirigea vers une effraie aux yeux noirs profonds. Il avait appris à reconnaître les espèces dans un livre, à l'école primaire, durant une brève période d'intérêt envers les animaux nocturnes. Elle était magnifique, avec ses disques faciaux blancs comme neige… mais à qui pourrait-il envoyer du courrier ? La pointe aigue dans sa gorge refusait de disparaître, et il savait qu'il n'écrirait pas à James. Il se tourna vers les rats, puis les chats. Il y en avait quelques uns, dans des paniers, qui dormaient en boule ou observaient le remue-ménage. Les chats étaient affectueux, indépendants mais assez loyaux à leurs maîtres, et l'un d'entre eux serait probablement de bonne compagnie. Le rouquin s'accroupit et tendit la main vers un énorme matou, qui cracha, avant de reculer, blessé. N'y aurait-il donc jamais rien qui ferait attention à lui ? Il tenta sa chance avec une petite femelle écaille qui miaula en frottant sa tête contre sa main, puis avec un chaton roux et blanc qui ronronna. Lucifer le souleva délicatement, et l'animal gigota vaguement, se renversa et posa une patte sur son visage. L'enfant rit, et la pointe dans sa gorge se fit plus forte. Il riait si rarement… Il posa le chat à terre et celui-ci se frotta à ses jambes. Dans le cœur du jeune sorcier, il était déjà adopté. Il le reprit doucement et se rapprocha de son père et de son frère. Harry avait la cage de la hulotte blanche dans sa main. James paya, et Lucifer sentit son cœur se gonfler tandis que la boule de poils dans ses bras ronronnait.

.

Dans la rue, de nombreuses personnes dévisageaient Harry, chuchotaient, lui souriaient…

-C'est toujours ainsi ? s'enquit son jumeau, déstabilisé.

-Je suis célèbre, je te l'ai dit. Voldemort répandait la terreur avant que je ne les en sauve. Ils sont reconnaissants.

Il semblait s'y complaire, trouver cela normal. Il ne faisait même pas attention à sa démarche droite et à son menton levé, souriant de temps en temps. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'excitation depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du Royaume du Hibou, et Lucifer le comprenait. Ils allaient avoir une baguette magique ! Ils pourraient ensuite lancer des sorts, les contrôler… Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la minuscule boutique d'Ollivanders, Harry ne tenait plus en place. James l'observait avec fierté, tenant leurs affaires de classe. Le petit chat s'agitait dans les bras de son nouveau maître, et la poussière fit éternuer Lucifer. Il hésita, puis le posa à terre. L'animal fila se réfugier sous la chaise sur l'unique chaise de la boutique, où James était assis.

-Bonjour, fit une voix douce.

Ollivanders était un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs.

-Ah, messieurs Potter. Je pensais vous voir bientôt. Je me souviens du jour où votre mère est venue m'acheter sa baguette… 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements.

James s'étrangla et Harry éclata de rire, partageant sans doute un souvenir, une anecdote.

-Vous en revanche, aviez préféré une baguette d'acajou, 27,5 centimètres. Flexible. Un peu plus puissante et remarquable pour les métamorphose. Enfin, elle vous avait choisi… Bien, messieurs, par lequel de vous commençons nous ?

James dévorait son fils des yeux et Harry s'avança tout naturellement. Ollivanders prit toute une série de mesures étranges, avant de lui tendre une baguette, puis de la lui arracher des mains. Lucifer le regarda, fasciné.

-Etrange, marmonna le vieil homme alors qu'un tas de baguettes commençait à se former sur le bureau. Peut-être que…

Harry s'était tendu, et il prit la nouvelle baguette qu'il lui tendit avec méfiance. Aussitôt qu'il la remua, une gerbe d'étincelles dorées en sortit.

-Excellent ! s'exclama James.

-Très étrange, marmonna l'homme.

-Pourquoi ? rétorqua Harry.

Ollivanders se retourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux pâles luisant comme deux pleines lunes.

-Il s'agit d'une baguette de Houx, facile à manier et très souple. Mais son cœur est une plume de phénix, un phénix qui m'a laissé lui prendre une seule autre plume, provoquant des baguettes soeurs. Et cette plume se trouve actuellement dans une baguette en If, qui vous a fait cette cicatrice.

Il effleura la forme d'éclair sur le front de Harry, qui recula aussitôt.

-Vous êtes destinées à faire de grandes choses, monsieur Potter.

-Je suis destiné à vaincre Voldemort, répliqua Harry en se tenant encore plus droit.

La fierté qui émanait de lui était stupéfiante. Ollivanders se tourna vers son frère, et répéta les mêmes manœuvres de mesure que précédemment. Puis il sortit une baguette d'un boîtier, argentée, magnifique. Lucifer la prit en tremblant, mais ne ressentit rien de spécial et le vieil homme l'avait déjà récupérée.

-Non, définitivement pas du crin de licorne, marmonna-t-il. Essayez celle-ci : 26,8 centimètres, en bois de Cerisier, ventricule de dragon, puissante.

L'enfant s'en saisit, mais de nouveau, aucune étincelle ne s'en échappa.

-Tenez. 27,4 centimètres, fabriquée avec du bois d'un vieux Cèdre, comprenant une plume de phénix. Souple, et apprenant relativement vite.

A peine la main du rouquin eut-elle touché la baguette qu'il sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre dans son corps par le biais de son bras, et quelques étincelles dorées se dispersèrent dans l'air. Il leva deux yeux fiévreux sur le vieil homme, qui hocha la tête.

-Une bonne baguette, monsieur Potter. J'ai pris sa plume à un tout jeune phénix, déjà survolté.

Il esquissa un sourire. La main de James vint se poser sur son épaule et il sursauta comme s'il s'était brûlé.

.

Ils étaient retournés à Godric's Hollow pour la fin de la journée. Harry lui avait vaguement fait visiter leur maison, et son jumeau avait constaté avec tristesse mais sans surprise qu'elle comprenait une chambre d'amis.

-Tu devrais laisser tes affaires ici jusqu'à la rentrée, lui lança James lorsqu'il redescendit seul, son frère s'étant enfermé pour écrire une lettre et donner sa première mission à sa chouette.

Le cœur de l'enfant fit un bond dans sa poitrine, puis il secoua la tête.

-Il me reste un mois, et je désire commencer à lire mes livres. Mais… les autres fournitures ne me seront d'aucune utilité.

Il ne se séparerait pas de sa baguette. Depuis qu'il la possédait, il ressentait une étrange sensation de sécurité. Il s'approcha de James, réalisant qu'il s'agissait de leur premier moment de solitude depuis neuf ans. Son cœur commença à battre la chamade alors qu'il s'installa sur le canapé, aux côtés de l'homme. Il devait lui poser les questions. Maintenant. Sans quoi elles le tenailleraient tous l'été et il serait incapable de se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-T'ai-je manqué ?

James, qui lisait un magasine portant le nom étrange de « Quidditch », releva la tête, quelque peu surpris.

-Les premiers temps furent durs, mais Harry m'a tenu bien occupé. Il est agité, tête brûlée et avide de voler sur un balai, un véritable Gryffondor !

Les yeux de son père brillaient. Lucifer décoda aisément la phrase : bientôt, son père l'avait oublié pour se consacrer à son frère.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher à ce moment là ?

James fronça les sourcils et enleva ses lunettes, comme pour mieux le voir.

-Il fallait qu'Harry et toi fassiez connaissance, et tu es mon fils. Nous allons avoir pas mal de chose à faire au mois d'Août, mais l'année prochaine, tu pourras passer les deux dernières semaines avec nous.

La gorge et les yeux de l'enfant l'irritaient étrangement, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

-Suis-je à la hauteur de tes attentes ?

James haussa les épaules.

-Tu n'as pas encore pu t'illustrer dans le monde magique, je ne peux pas te répondre Lucifer. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne pourras pas me décevoir. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir des attentes particulières en ce qui te concerne –à part que tu sois à Gryffondor peut-être, comme toute ma famille, et bon joueur de balai, mais le reste…

Harry… Harry devait être le fils parfait aux yeux de James. Leur père ne l'avait même pas touché lui, ni ébouriffé les cheveux, et lorsqu'il lui souriait, il n'y avait pas cette étincelle fière et tendre. Lucifer peinait de plus en plus à faire rentrer assez d'air dans ses poumons. Il était blessé, et alors qu'à son plus grand agacement, les larmes perlaient à ses yeux, il perdit son sang-froid :

-Tu aurais pu me garder ! Pourquoi Harry et pas moi ? Pourquoi reçoit-il ton attention et moi non ?

James se raidit, puis l'attrapa par les deux épaules.

-Tu ne peux pas être jaloux de ton frère ! Harry est le Survivant, il avait plus besoin de moi que toi. Il a besoin d'attention, et il la mérite : il a sauvé le Monde Magique.

Si son père l'avait giflé, la douleur en aurait été moins grande. Lucifer ravala ses larmes et se composa un visage impénétrable et distant.

-Je comprends, déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Et c'était la réalité : il venait de recevoir en pleine figure ce qu'il avait espéré ne pas voir : James n'aurait jamais pour réel fils qu'Harry. Il était le fils prodige à ses yeux, l'enfant parfait, Sauveur, célèbre, doué. Il l'avait choisi, à son détriment, et avait fini par oublier son jumeau.

.

James le déposa au 4, Privet Drive vers 18 heures, un peu avant le dîner. Harry l'avait accompagné. Lorsqu'il était descendu, il lui avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé, cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween 1981. Au moins Lucifer en savait-il à présent un peu plus. James le salua, toujours sans le toucher, et le rouquin rentra chez lui. Ses sacs tombèrent avec fracas sur le sol et son chaton poussa un miaulement de protestation avant d'aller se réfugier dans la cuisine.

-Au nom du ciel, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? tempêta l'oncle Vernon en déboulant dans le hall.

-J'ai perdu l'équilibre, avoua-t-il. Je suis désolé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

-Mes fournitures d'école.

Le visage de son oncle commençait à rougir fortement.

-Des objets _magiques_? Chez moi ?

Son animal, effaré de se retrouver encore dans un nouvel espace, se réfugia près de la seule paire de jambes qu'il connaisse : la sienne. Une veine palpita dangereusement sur la tempe de l'adulte. Alors qu'il semblait sur le point d'exploser, Pétunia surgit du living-room. Elle roula des yeux devant le fatras répandu sur le sol propre et Vernon quitta la pièce.

-Remonte ça dans ta chambre, ordonna-t-elle.

Lucifer hocha la tête. Encore quelques instants, et il pourrait se laisser aller. Sa tante dut néanmoins percevoir sa peine car au moment où elle allait partir, elle se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

-La magie répond à tes illusions ? lâcha-t-elle amèrement.

Les mots surgirent sans que l'enfant puisse les contrôler.

-La magie, oui.

-Oh, et donc pas ta merveilleuse famille ? persifla la femme ironiquement.

-James et Harry sont une famille à eux seuls. La mienne est ici, murmura-t-il avant de monter, sans même être sûr qu'elle l'ait entendue.

.

Mais elle l'avait. Et alors qu'il disparaissait dans sa chambre, Pétunia resta débout, le regard rivé dans le vide, en proie à des souvenirs.


	3. Le jumeau d'Harry

**Bonsoir à vous, amis lecteurs !**

 **Nous voici arrivés au troisième chapitre, où Harry et Lucifer entrent à Poudlard !**

 **En début de chapitre à peu près se trouve une « référence » à ce qu'on pourrait appeler un livre, mais qui est plus un témoignage. Elle est volontaire, et si vous la trouvez, je serais ravie de m'expliquer sur elle avec vous :)**

Je tiens à remercier tous mes reviewers, ainsi qu'en direct **, aya31** puisque je n'ai pas pu te répondre ! Vous êtes la raison, de nouveau, de ma motivation, alors merci.

 **En espérant que cette suite vous plaise !**

…..

Le mois d'Août s'était écoulé, pluvieux, long, terrible. Dudley refusait qu'il s'approche de lui, terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse lui jeter un sort, désormais. Vernon se comportait avec la même indifférence qu'à l'accoutumée, mais elle lui paraissait à présent terrible. Il vivait dans sa chambre, lisant ses livres de classe, découvrant un peu le monde de la magie. Il avait dévoré un des quatre ouvrages achetés en plus, consacré aux grandes figures sorcières depuis le Moyen Âge, et avait découvert avec stupéfaction que les portraits bougeaient. De temps à autre, ils lui adressaient des signes de la main ou des clins d'oeils. Cette lecture lui en avait beaucoup appris sur l'histoire des sorciers autant que sur leur monde. Il avait tenté d'ouvrir un second livre, mais il exhalait différentes odeurs qui lui donnaient le tournis ou la migraine, et l'enfant l'avait laissé de côté pour le moment. Le midi, inlassablement, il descendait aider sa tante à préparer le repas du midi. Tenir un couteau et ne penser qu'à ce qu'il faisait lui permettait d'oublier la douleur dans sa poitrine. Parfois, Pétunia lui parlait. D'autres fois, elle se contentait de faire comme s'il n'était pas là, sauf en ce qui concernait les instructions culinaires. Mais son absence de mépris ou de courroux le confortait.

.

Lorsqu'il était rentré, près d'un mois plus tôt, il s'était roulé en boule sur son lit et avait laissé les larmes de frustration et de peine couler sur ses joues jusqu'à l'épuisement, avant de plonger dans des songes peuplées de lumières vertes, d'adolescents qui ne le voyaient pas et de balais magiques inaccessibles. Il se sentait mieux, au réveil, et avait appris à vivre avec cette légère amertume et ce sentiment résolu qu'il n'aurait jamais de vraie famille.

.

Puis les jours avaient passé, et la peine avait fait place à une nouvelle détermination : il allait dans une école magique ! Il pourrait apprendre, travailler, découvrir, et les bizarreries qui entouraient son quotidien seraient perçues comme normales. Il pensait régulièrement à Harry, à ce frère qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui avait partagé son existence durant près de deux ans, qui était né le même jour, de la même mère. Un jumeau. Quand il était tout jeune, et que Dudley s'amusait avec ses amis, le coursait lorsqu'il faisait l'erreur de s'approcher un peu trop, et que lui restait dans son coin à imaginer d'autres vies parce qu'il ne savait pas encore lire, il avait rêvé de n'être pas tout seul. D'avoir un frère qui partagerait son quotidien, sa petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive, qui le prendrait dans ses bras et le consolerait, qui murmurerait des idioties pour le faire rire. Un frère beaucoup plus casse-cou que lui qui l'entraînerait dans ses aventures. Ce frère imaginaire qu'il avait surnommé « Sim » et lui avaient vécu de nombreuses envolées lyriques dans le royaume spirituel de Lucifer. Et voilà qu'Harry apparaissait. Fonceur, arrogant, aventurier… Le choc de la nouvelle s'étant atténué, Lucifer avait ressassé cette unique journée passée en compagnie de son jumeau, encore et encore, jusqu'à songer que sa célébrité et leur séparation, ainsi que Poudlard, avaient été les seuls sujets de conversation qu'ils aient eus. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, et si dans l'esprit de l'enfant, James ne l'aimerait jamais comme il aimait Harry, tous deux étaient jumeaux : un lien réputé fort, mystifié, auquel il voulait de tout cœur accorder du crédit, à présent. Ils pourraient peut-être entretenir des relations fraternelles, s'apprivoiser et se connaître. Cet espoir lui avait permis de surmonter le rejet implicite de James et le mois d'Août passé chez les Dursleys.

.

Le matin où James devait venir le chercher, Lucifer avait enfilé sa robe émeraude afin de paraître sous son meilleur jour. L'effet écarlate de sa teinture s'estompait et il ne l'avait pas renouvelé, bien qu'il eut placé la boîte ainsi que deux autres dans sa valise, au cas où, ainsi que trois paires de lentilles colorées. Korrigan, le chaton roux et blanc acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse, courait partout en sentant l'excitation de son maître. Lucifer l'avait appelé d'après une créature trouvée dans son livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il eut du mal à attraper la boule de poils dans ses bras et à l'enfermer dans le panier où ses tuteurs exigeaient qu'il soit lorsqu'il devenait trop agité. Il avait à peine bouclé sa valise lorsque la sonnette retentit et, sachant que sa tante ne supporterait pas qu'il laisse une chambre en bazar, il fit son lit à toutes vitesse et rangea rapidement les livres qui traînaient par terre sur les étagères. Il descendit les marches en titubant sous le poids de ses bagages. Son père le salua oralement et sourit devant le chaton enfermé qui crachait et miaulait.

-Au revoir, dit Lucifer à sa tante avec un sourire discret.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et son cœur se serra alors qu'il s'accrochait péniblement au bras de James pour transplaner.

.

Bien que seules deux personnes y vivent, la maison des Potter était en effervescence cette veille de rentrée. Des vêtements jonchaient le sol de la chambre d'Harry, qui retournait ses draps ornés d'un balai et d'une balle dorée étrange. Il se retourna à peine à la salutation de son jumeau, et James lui indiqua la chambre où il allait passer la nuit avant d'entrer dans celle de son fils pour l'aider à chercher un objet dont le rouquin ne retint pas le nom. La chambre d'amis paraissait aussi impersonnelle que celle qu'il habitait chez les Dursleys, avec la majeure différence consistant en l'absence de livres, rendant l'atmosphère triste, malgré la douce peinture lilas et le couvre lit avec une couverture saphir. Il posa ses affaires, libéra Korrigan qui fila sous le lit et refusa de se laisser approcher en représailles, et décida de redescendre dans le salon. Pareille à la chambre d'Harry, la pièce centrale était en bazar, et sur la haute table d'ébène était posée une liste avec tout un tas de choses à emporter à Poudlard, annotées, cochées, rayées. En face, sur le canapé, trônait un balai, que Lucifer devina sans peine être le Nimbus 2000 que son jumeau avait eu pour leur anniversaire. D'une main tremblante, il caressa le bois lisse et verni.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? lança Harry en se précipitant à ses côtés, visiblement furieux.

Lucifer recula et rougit.

-Je suis désolé, mais jamais je n'ai vu de balai magique. Je désirais… l'observer.

-Tu n'es jamais monté sur un balai, tu ne peux pas essayer avec le mien ! Il est trop puissant, trop rapide et trop fragile.

Son jumeau se tendit et recula un peu plus.

-Je n'aurais jamais commis l'erreur de…

-Ce sont mes affaires, insista Harry. Ne les prends pas sans mon consentement.

Le rouquin baissa les yeux.

-Je ne…

Son frère le repoussa et saisit son balai. Il l'enfourcha et fila à travers la fenêtre heureusement ouverte.

-Harry ! La règle c'est : pas dans la maison ! rit James en venant les rejoindre.

Son autre fils s'estima heureux qu'il n'ait pas assisté à la scène. Il regarda son frère passer gracieusement dans le jardin à travers la fenêtre aux carreaux en diagonale et songea que ce pourrait être un moyen d'établir le lien : demander des explications sur les balais et le « Kwiditse ».

.

Le dernier repas de Harry chez lui était son plat préféré, consistant en du rôti de bœuf et des pommes de terres dorées. La cuisson bleue de la viande fit se retourner le ventre de Lucifer, mais il mangea poliment sa part, enfournant quelques patates en même temps afin de dissimuler le goût du sang.

-Quidditch ! s'exclama le Survivant en roulant des yeux.

La mauvaise prononciation de ce mot était apparemment un crime à ses yeux. Néanmoins, il fut ravi d'aborder le sujet et d'expliquer à son jumeau en quoi consistait le jeu. Le repas fut donc agréable. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur dessert, Harry se réfugia dans sa chambre afin de finir sa valise, et Lucifer se retrouva de nouveau seul avec son père. Leur dernière conversation lui revint et un étau enserra son cœur. Il aurait aimé fuir, également, mais sa chambre était trop froide et il n'avait pas d'excuses.

-Harry est le Sauveur du Monde Magique, tu le sais, déclara soudain son père. Regarde-moi.

L'enfant obéit difficilement et rassembla ses mains sur la table.

-J'ai repensé à tes… paroles, ajouta l'homme. Il t'a protégé et t'a sauvé la vie, au péril de la sienne. Il connaît une pression que tu ne peux imaginer, et se trouve toujours en danger. Tu dois oublier ta jalousie et l'aider. Harry est un enfant formidable, et tu l'apprendras en le connaissant davantage.

Ses ongles s'enfonçaient désormais dans sa peau. Pourquoi James ne pouvait-il pas ajouter que malgré tout, il n'existait aucune différence entre eux, qu'il l'aimait même s'il n'avait pas fait de grandes choses ? Qu'il était digne de son attention. Non, il fallait qu'il cesse d'attendre.

-Lucifer…

Ce prénom, si étrange, si atroce, que son oncle et sa tante se refusaient à prononcer.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ainsi ?

James sembla tout à coup oublier ses remontrances. Son regard se fit vague, mais l'enfant ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau. Il avait trop supporté les questions sans réponses.

-C'est le prénom d'un ange déchu de l'enfer !

Son père agita distraitement la main.

-Oui, je sais qui porte ce prénom dans le folklore moldu. Mais ce conte n'existe pas chez les sorciers.

Les yeux du rouquin s'agrandirent en entendant son père qualifier l'une des trois grandes religions « un conte ». James, du fond de sa chaise, ne s'en aperçut pas.

-Lily ne voulait pas de ce prénom, à cause de ce qu'il représente pour les moldus, justement. Mais j'en aimais les sonorités et la signification.

-Porteur de lumière, marmonna Lucifer en tentant de dissimuler son amertume.

Quelle ironie que le Sauveur porte le nom de Harry. Une décision inversée aurait pu être une coïncidence extraordinaire.

-J'ai convaincu Lily, et elle a fini par en aimer les sons, elle aussi…

James se redressa tout à coup.

-Tu devrais aller au lit. Le train part à onze heures et on ne peut pas transplaner jusqu'à King's Cross avec tous les bagages.

Lucifer réalisa à ce moment là qu'il ignorait encore beaucoup trop de choses. Il n'avait pas songé à demander comment ils se rendaient à Poudlard, et la perspective de monter dans un train bondé d'inconnus lui noua la gorge.

.

Lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de son frère, Harry s'observait dans une glace. Lucifer le regarda faire de loin et observa une nouvelle fois les différences entre eux. Comment était-il possible que deux jumeaux soient si disparates ? Harry avait de courts cheveux noirs en bataille, des lunettes rondes derrière lesquelles brillaient deux yeux verts malicieux, des genoux noueux et un corps maigre. Lucifer ne l'avait encore jamais vu torse nu, mais il remarqua les discrets muscles sur ses bras, probablement dûs aux heures passer à voler. Ses propres cheveux roux retombaient sur son menton et sa nuque, aussi lisses que ceux de Harry étaient rebelles, ses yeux bruns scrutaient son entourage –il aimait mettre des lentilles de couleurs qui lui donnaient l'impression d'abriter son regard sans porter de lunettes noires. Il possédait un corps plus trapu, avec plus de graisses bien que nul n'eut pu le qualifier de « rond ». Juste, trapu. Et Harry avait cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair au front, symbole de tout ce qui les séparait. Harry était le sauveur et cela était inscrit sur son visage. Lui ne gardait de la nuit d'Halloween qu'une petite estafilade au creux entre son cou et son épaule gauche, sorte de zigzag déformé dû, il pouvait le deviner à présent, aux décombres qui les avait entourés Harry et lui. Son jumeau finit par l'apercevoir dans le reflet et se retourna violemment, le scrutant avec méfiance.

-Que fais-tu là ?

Lucifer hésita un instant.

-Je nous comparais, répondit-il doucement.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

-J'ai l'impression que tu m'espionnais.

-Pour quoi faire ? s'étonna-t-il. Si je veux savoir quelque chose, je te le demanderais.

Son frère haussa un sourcil.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en déduis ?

Il s'approcha de lui, enfilant au passage un haut de pyjama. Leurs visages étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, et Lucifer distingua parfaitement l'éclair sur son front. Simple. Gravé. Des fourmillements le parcoururent et il cligna des yeux, secouant la tête.

-Rien…

Il essaya de trouver quelque chose à ajouter, qui pourrait les rapprocher, mais son esprit resta désespérément vide.

-Bonne nuit Harry, finit-il par dire avant de prendre le chemin de la chambre d'amis.

Il n'entendit même pas si son jumeau lui répondit.

.

Le ministère avait prêté une voiture à James afin qu'il puisse « accompagner le Survivant dignement et en toute sécurité jusqu'à la gare ». Ils mirent les bagages dans le coffre et Harry s'installa à l'avant, aux côtés de son père. Lucifer regarda le paysage défiler par la vitre, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à Korrigan et sachant très bien qu'il lui ferait payer de l'avoir enfermé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Hedwige, la chouette blanche de son frère, regardait incrédule la boule de poils qui crachait en passant sa patte à travers les barreaux pour tenter de lui arracher des plumes. Après qu'ils aient tourné une bonne dizaine de minutes pour trouver une place de parkings, les garçons poussèrent leurs chariots à travers King's Cross, s'attirant de drôles de regards de la part des moldus. James se dirigeait tout naturellement vers les voies neuf et dix mais au lieu de s'arrêter à l'une d'entre elle, il continua d'avancer entre les poteaux. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Harry lui sourit avant de foncer dans un poteau… et de le traverser. Les yeux ronds, son jumeau tergiversa un instant avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, sachant qu'il risquait de se dénigrer un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Il accéléra et passa, rejoignant Harry qui l'attendait impatiemment un peu plus loin. La vue de la locomotive lui coupa le souffle. Elle était rouge et noire, brillante et magnifique, nommée _Poudlard Express_. James les rejoignit et ébouriffa les cheveux de jais de son fils.

-Il va être onze heures. Tu es prêt Harry ?

Lucifer s'attendait à ce que son frère saute de joie, lève le menton et renchérisse, mais seul le silence répondit à leur père. Pâle, Harry hochait doucement la tête d'une façon qui ne signifiait ni oui ni non. James le prit dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien se passer, Harry. Tu seras à Gryffondor, tu pourras leur faire confiance –attention aux noms dangereux-, et tu es plus fort que les enfants de ton âge. Tu les as sauvés, et tu es exceptionnel. Allez, tu dois monter maintenant.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à une entrée avant de lui donner une ultime étreinte et de s'éloigner pour mieux le contempler. Seul l'entrée à Poudlard de son fils, le Sauveur du monde sorciers, l'importait.

.

La gorge nouée malgré lui, Lucifer s'effaça pour entrer dans le wagon précédent. Tous les compartiments étaient déjà pleins, d'élèves plus âgés dont certains portaient déjà leurs uniformes, brodés de blasons de différentes couleurs –il en compta quatre au total. Se frayant un passage, il rejoignit Harry. Son jumeau avait perdu de sa superbe et une présence connue les réconforterait tous deux. Le train s'ébranla, et Harry fixa leur père au dehors jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Lucifer posa une main sur son épaule.

-Nous devrions aller chercher une place.

Comme s'il se rappelait soudain de sa présence, son frère sursauta avant de hocher la tête. L'enfant roux hésita un instant, puis, profitant du rare lien qu'il sentait, l'encouragea :

-Tu as l'habitude de voir du monde, et la plupart des élèves doivent connaître ton nom. Tu as grandi dans le monde sorcier, tu dois bien avoir des connaissances ?

Harry releva légèrement le menton.

-Bien sûr qu'ils me connaissent, et je retiens la plupart des noms. Je n'ai simplement pas d'amis pour le moment.

Lucifer faillit s'arrêter de marcher, interloqué. Il comprit que son frère avait été tenu à l'écart des autres pour sa célébrité. Il lui effleura le bras avec compassion.

-Je n'en ai pas non plus. Les enfants de l'école moldue avaient bien trop peu de s'aliéner Dudley.

Son jumeau se dégagea.

-Et tu t'es laissé faire ? Je n'ai pas perdu mon enfance, j'ai simplement reçu un entraînement et développé ma puissance.

Il accéléra le pas et l'autre enfant dû courir pour le rattraper. Ils dépassèrent encore de nombreux compartiments avant de s'arrêter devant un où un enfant plus roux encore que Lucifer au visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur s'installait. Un rat était posé sur ses genoux. Harry hésita un instant devant la porte.

-Le connais-tu ? murmura son jumeaux.

-C'est un enfant Weasley. Papa a eu une enquête à faire une fois, au ministère, avec leur père, et il me parle parfois d'eux.

Lucifer fit glisser la porte du compartiment et ils entrèrent. Dès qu'il aperçut le rat, Korrigan se mit à faire tanguer sa cage et à glisser la patte au dehors pour l'attraper. Lucifer soupira et s'assit sur la banquette opposée en tournant le chaton vers lui. L'animal laissa échapper un miaulement plaintif.

-On peut s'installer ? demanda Harry.

L'autre garçon tourna la tête vers lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Tu es Harry Potter !

Le concerné eut un sourire fier.

-Oui. Mais je ne connais pas ton prénom.

-Ron ! Enfin Ronald, mais si tu pouvais éviter…

-Pas de souci, Ron !

Harry s'installa à côté de son frère, qui lui sourit en signe de remerciement. Ils finiraient par se connaître. Les pensées de Lucifer se tournèrent vers l'adieu de James à Harry, et il se remémora un mot inconnu qui était apparu plusieurs fois dans le lexique de leur père.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que Gryffondor ?

Son jumeau haussa un sourcil. Ron se tourna vers lui.

-C'est mon jumeau, marmonna Harry. Lucifer. Poudlard est divisé en quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

L'enfant se souvint qu'il lui avait reproché de porter une robe aux couleurs de Serpentard, lors de leur première rencontre.

-Papa et Maman étaient à Gryffondor, et nous y serons aussi.

-Toute ma famille est à Gryffondor, intervint Ron. Mes parents y sont allés aussi. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un jumeau.

Le cœur de Lucifer se serra et il passa un doigt à travers les barreaux pour effleurer le pelage de son chat. Lorsqu'il revint à la conversation, elle tournait autour de Harry, de Lily, de sa célébrité et tout ce que Lucifer avait l'habitude d'entendre. Il se rembrunit et décida d'ouvrir la cage de Korrigan, sans quoi il risquait d'être infernal arrivé à Poudlard. A peine eut-il entrouvert la porte que le félin surgit et renifla un instant la robe de Ron –son rat s'y était visiblement réfugié- avant de glisser une patte hors du compartiment et de filer.

-Korrigan !

Lucifer se maudit intérieurement et partit à sa poursuite, les joues en feu.

.

Plusieurs élèves étaient dans les couloirs, plus grands, plus assurés et il ralentit. De toutes façons, Korrigan ne pourrait pas sortir du train. Il passa devant un compartiment où quelques élèves à l'aspect aussi juvénile que lui discutaient. Une fillette lui adressa un signe et vint ouvrir.

-Si tu cherches ton crapaud, on a bien essayé de l'attraper mais il est parti au bout du train je crois.

-En fait, je suis à la poursuite de mon chat.

La fillette sourit. Elle avait un visage joufflu et les yeux brillants.

-Dans ce cas, on ne peut pas t'aider, lança une fille blonde, allongée sur une bonne partie de la banquette.

-Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te demander de l'aide, soupira un garçon.

-Et pourquoi je te prie, Boots ?

La première fillette rit.

-Une simple intuition, Tracey Davis.

Lucifer se sentait de trop.

-Je vais essayer de le récupérer, déclara-t-il. Merci quand même.

Il referma précautionneusement la porte derrière lui et continua son exploration. Dans un compartiment bondé, des rires et des hurlements retentissaient et un garçon malicieux tenait une boîte précieusement. Un autre était rempli d'étudiants austères plongés dans des livres. Korrigan réapparut de lui-même, se frottant aux jambes de Lucifer qui l'attrapa.

-Te voilà enfin ! As-tu idée du chemin que tu m'as fait parcourir ?

Il eut l'impression que la boule de poils de moquait de lui, alors qu'elle levait vers son visage deux yeux clairs aux pupilles entièrement dilatées.

-Allez viens, retournons-y.

Il parcourut le chemin en sens inverse et tomba sur un garçon pâle au menton pointu, entouré de deux autres enfants dont l'un se tenait le doigt en grimaçant. Le premier le dévisagea longuement.

-Je t'ai aperçu sur le quai. Serais-tu Lucifer Potter ?

L'enfant fut trop abasourdi pour répondre aussitôt.

-Rares sont ceux qui connaissent l'existence du jumeau du célèbre Harry Potter, ajouta le garçon avec une voix traînante. N'est-ce pas difficile d'être toujours dans son ombre ? Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, et eux, ce sont Crabbe et Goyle. Nous ne faisons pas parti des admirateurs de ton frère. Tu verras très vite que tout le monde n'est pas à ses pieds. Je peux t'offrir ma compagnie et des personnes qui te traiteront à ta juste valeur.

Il lui tendit la main. L'esprit du rouquin tourbillonnait. Les arguments étaient tentants. James ne faisait pas attention à lui, et Harry était arrogant. Il resterait toujours dans son ombre. Pourtant, l'éclat argenté du regard de Malefoy le mettait mal à l'aise. Il lui rappelait Dudley devant un magasin de jeux vidéo, lorsqu'il estimait combien une nouvelle sortie valait et combien de temps il mettrait à convaincre ses parents. Le ton de son discours lui faisait froid dans le dos. Lucifer n'était pas sûr d'aimer ce qu'il entrevoyait, et son indépendance due à une enfance solitaire lui criait de retourner près de son frère.

-Je préfèrerais te connaître avant toute chose, répondit-il poliment.

Il se fraya un passage entre Crabbe et le mur et retrouva enfin sa place initiale. Harry, en pleine conversation avec Ron sur le Quidditch, ne lui accorda pas un regard.

.

Au fil des heures, l'enfant regretta d'être revenu. Il se sentait aussi invisible que chez les Dursleys. De toute évidence, Harry se fichait bien qu'ils soient jumeaux, et seul importait sa complicité nouvelle avec Ron Weasley. Lucifer sortit ses livres et s'y plongea jusqu'à ce qu'une fillette aux cheveux ébouriffés vienne leur conseiller de se changer. Il sortit du train, Korrigan dans les bras et hésita à rester près de son frère. De nombreux regards étaient tournés vers eux, curieux, inquisiteurs, questionnant l'identité du garçon aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux émeraude. Il pleuvait et Lucifer frissonna en sentant les gouttes glacées dégouliner de ses cheveux jusqu'au creux de ses omoplates. Hagrid, le géant qui se trouvait à Gringott's les appela et les mena jusqu'à un lac. D'où ils purent apercevoir Poudlard. L'enfant en resta bouche bée. Il s'agissait d'un château, aux nombreuses tours et aux fenêtres lumineuses accueillantes. Hagrid les répartis par barque, et Lucifer ne détacha pas les yeux de sa nouvelle école. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il pensait fréquenter un établissement moldu où il serait brutalisé et à présent… à présent, de nouvelles portes s'ouvraient à lui, et il avait l'intention d'en profiter. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes de Poudlard, le géant, après s'être inquiété d'un crapaud –sans doute celui qui s'était égaré dans le train-, frappa aux portes.

.

Une sorcière au visage sévère portant une longue robe émeraude les fit monter un escalier de marbre avant de les faire patienter dans un Grand Hall. Elle leur expliqua qu'ils seraient répartis dans quelques instants avant d'énoncer le système des maisons et une partie du règlement intérieur. Lucifer, comme la plupart des élèves présents, buvait ses paroles. Lorsqu'elle fut repartie, un brouhaha amplifia dans le Hall, alors qu'ils s'interrogeaient sur le système de répartition. L'enfant se concentra sur sa respiration, et réalisa qu'il tenait toujours son chat dans les bras. Il s'accroupit sur le sol.

-Korrigan, tu ne bouges pas s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il.

-Les chats retrouvent leurs maîtres dans Poudlard ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin de partir à sa poursuite, lança Tracey Davis avec malice.

Il lui offrit l'ébauche d'un sourire. Inspirer. Respirer. Où était Harry ? Il se retourna pour le chercher du regard et l'aperçut au fond, pâle et tremblant. En quelques secondes il fut à ses côtés.

-Tout devrai bien se passer, murmura-t-il.

Il aurait voulu lui prendre la main mais savait désormais qu'il se ferait rembarrer.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de réconfort, et certainement pas peur d'une répartition, siffla Harry.

Il était trempé jusqu'aux os et grelottait. Lucifer déglutit difficilement.

-Tu es celui m'ayant dit…

-Fiches-moi la paix !

Le rouquin recula, la mort dans l'âme. Le professeur McGonagall, c'était ainsi qu'Hagrid avait appelé la femme qui les avait accueillis- revint et ouvrit les portes.

-Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Lucifer pensait avoir fini de découvrir des merveilles, après le Chemin de Traverse et la vue de Poudlard depuis le lac. Mais l'endroit dans lequel ils pénétrèrent était plus beau encore que tout le reste. Quatre tables parallèles accueillaient quelques centaines d'étudiants. Au-dessus d'elles flottaient des milliers de bougies. Tout au fond, les professeurs partageaient une longue table, posée sur une estrade. Et le plafond… Mais y avait-il seulement un plafond ? Ce semblait être un ciel ouvert de velours noir et d'étoiles brillantes. Lentement, le garçon sentit une douce sérénité l'envahir. Il serait heureux ici. Ce serait chez-lui.

.

Un Choixpeau Magique –du moins ce fut ainsi qu'il se définit dans la chanson présentant les quatre maisons- était posé sur un tabouret. Lucifer avait l'impression que trop d'informations lui tombaient dessus pour qu'il puisse toutes les enregistrer. Tous les regards étaient rivés vers l'artefact magique dont une chanson sortait par une grande déchirure. Lorsqu'il se tut, le professeur McGonagall jeta un coup d'œil à la liste qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

-Abbot, Hannah !

Une fillette aux nattes blondes s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau lui tomba sur les yeux.

-POUFSOUFFLE ! hurla le Choixpeau.

La table située à table applaudit à tout rompre. Les noms s'ensuivirent. Lucifer avait la gorge nouée d'angoisse et un tic nerveux agitait sa jambe droite. Gryffondor. James avait dit à Harry qu'il serait à Gryffondor. James voulait que ses deux fils soient à Gryffondor. Si Lucifer y allait, son père serait fier de lui. Malheureusement, ce ne serait pas son choix.

-Granger, Hermione !

-GRYFFONDOR !

La fillette qui était venu leur conseiller de se changer dans le train rejoignit la tablée à gauche, soulagée. Non, le Choixpeau désignerait sa maison selon les qualités qu'il voyait en lui.

-Malefoy, Drago !

-SERPENTARD !

Tracey Davis avait été envoyée à Serpentard également, et Terry Boot, à Serdaigle. Quatre maisons, et Lucifer ignorait où il irait. Et si le Choixpeau décidait qu'aucune ne lui correspondait ? Et si son nom n'était pas sur la liste parce que tout ce qui importait était que celui d'Harry y soit ?

-Patil, Padma !

-SERDAIGLE !

Les noms en P… commençaient à être appelés. Le cœur de l'enfant tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Une autre Patil… dans une maison différente. Il eut l'étrange impression de respirer un peu mieux. Une autre élève. Puis le nom claqua.

-Potter, Harry !

La salle s'emplit aussitôt de murmures et ceux qui s'étaient désintéressés de la répartition tournèrent la tête afin d'observer le Survivant. Harry prit place sur le tabouret. Pour l'avoir observé longuement, son jumeau sut à sa démarche et sa tête un peu trop penchée qu'il était anxieux. Le temps sembla s'étirer à l'infini, tous les regards étaient braqués sur Harry. Lucifer voyait son frère secouer la tête, pâlir un peu plus, et son cœur battait à toute allure, étouffant d'angoisse pour un jumeau qui n'avait que faire de son existence.

-GRYFFONDOR !

Le garçon roux ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer, mais quand l'air sortit de sa poitrine, il se sentit instantanément mieux. Harry était à Gryffondor, courageux et fort, comme James l'y avait encouragé. La tablée éclata en félicitations, certains hurlèrent leur joie. Peu à peu, le calme revint.

-Potter, Lucifer !

Un silence interloqué d'une seconde à peine suivit l'annonce du nouveau nom, puis les murmures reprirent, stupéfaits, rumeurs fondées ou infondées, interrogations sur le lien de parenté. Lucifer s'efforça de ne pas les écouter et avança à son tour jusqu'au Choixpeau, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il fut posé sur sa tête et le noir le submergea.

-Intéressant, glissa une voix dans son esprit. Et une nouvelle preuve concrète que les jumeaux ne partagent pas le même esprit. Hmm… difficile, oui.

Bien que ce soit ce que James souhaitait, Lucifer fut envahi par l'indifférence vécue dans le train et pria pour ne pas être envoyé dans la même maison que son jumeau. Quoi qu'il arrive, Harry serait toujours plus que lui aux yeux de leur père, et il serait toujours seul à ses côtés.

-Une intelligence acérée, quoi que maladroite, constata la voix à son oreille, et une curiosité pour le monde magique qui ravirait les Serdaigle. Et pourtant…

« Pas Gryffondor ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Le désir d'être accueilli et de se trouver des amis sur qui compter le submergea, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, empreint de culpabilité envers Harry et son père. Il aurait dû vouloir les satisfaire. Et si Harry avait besoin de lui ? Et s'il devait l'aider et le protéger ?

-Pas à Gryffondor, hmm ? répéta le Choixpeau avec une note amusée. Non, certainement pas. En revanche une honnêteté et une attention naturelle mêlée d'un attachement puissant à tes proches, ainsi qu'une envie d'un foyer qui retiennent particulièrement mon attention. Serdaigle rassasierait ta soif de savoir mais tu n'y aurais pas la chaleur que tu recherches. Non… ! Définitivement, je sais où t'envoyer…

Le mot suivant résonna dans la Grande Salle.

-POUFSOUFFLE !

Lucifer rejeta la tête en arrière avec soulagement, et le professeur McGonagall enleva le Choixpeau de sa tête. La tablée de droite ne l'acclamait pas comme les Gryffondors avaient accueilli Harry, mais leurs applaudissements étaient joyeux et chaleureux, et Lucifer eut un large sourire. Il s'assit aux côtés de la fillette joufflue croisée dans le train –Susan Bones-, et croisa le regard choqué de son jumeau, en face de lui. Il aurait voulu lui signifier qu'il était désolé, mais ç'aurait été mentir. Il était soulagé et heureux. Il se sentait bien. Il ne restait plus que trois élèves, à présent. Ron fut envoyé à Gryffondor, puis un garçon aux cheveux noirs les rejoignit à Poufsouffle, et Lucifer fut heureux de pouvoir applaudir à son tour. Noah Weber s'assit en face de lui et esquissa un sourire timide alors que le dernier des premières années était réparti à Serpentard.

.

Si Lucifer n'avait été aussi obnubilé par Harry et par sa propre répartition, il aurait remarqué le regard inquisiteur qu'Albus Dumbledore braquait dans son dos alors qu'il allait s'installer joyeusement à la table des Poufsouffle.

.

Jamais dans toute sa vie Lucifer n'avait eu autant de victuailles à sa disposition. Il se servit d'un peu de tout –délaissant néanmoins le jus de citrouille- et savoura la nourriture brûlant son palais. Aux côtés de Susan, un garçon aux airs pompeux qui lui rappelaient Harry le dévisageait.

-J'ignorais qu'Harry Potter eût un frère, commenta-t-il.

Une ombre s'abattit sur l'enfant, et son appétit diminua soudainement.

-Moi aussi, répliqua-t-il, indifférent à la fraîcheur de sa voix.

-Vous êtes jumeaux, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Susan. Mais tu as été élevé par la sœur de ta mère, qui est une moldue, afin que ton frère et toi soyez en sécurité.

Il la fusilla du regard. Les choses pouvaient être perçues de cette manière, certes. La vérité pratique était beaucoup moins agréable. La fillette ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Ma tante travaille au département de la justice magique du Ministère, elle s'est occupée du dossier.

Il hocha sombrement la tête en se concentrant sur son assiette.

-Tu es comme moi, dans ce cas, intervint une fillette aux longs cheveux bruns noués en nattes. J'ai été élevée comme une moldue mais mes parents sont issus de familles sorcières. Ils n'ont simplement pas de pouvoirs.

Noah Weber et le premier garçon se tournèrent vers elle avec une expression atterrée mais elle ne broncha pas.

-Je crois qu'ils espéraient que je serais comme eux, ajouta-t-elle avec une note d'amertume. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de Poudlard ou de magie avant de recevoir ma lettre.

-Moi non plus, murmura Lucifer.

-Vous avez donc tout à découvrir ! s'exclama Hannah. C'est super, vous verrez.

-Je pense que tu seras bien mieux dans cette maison qu'en compagnie de ton jumeau, ajouta le garçon pompeux. Je l'ai fréquenté une fois et je ne suis pas étonné qu'il ait ignoré ton existence. Toute ma famille est répartie à Poufsouffle depuis des générations et nous en sommes fiers.

Les conversations divergèrent sur les familles et le jeune Potter fut soulagé de comprendre que l'étonnement et la curiosité avaient fait parler le garçon qui s'avéra s'appeler Ernest –Ernie. Hannah, Susan, Sally-Anne, Justin… Ils le traitaient comme jamais il n'avait été traité. Ils étaient curieux de connaître ses impressions, répondaient à ses questions, admettaient son existence. Ils ne le comparaient pas à son frère, ils ne posaient pas de questions sur lui. Noah Weber, à sa droite, demeurait silencieux. Malgré tout, lorsqu'ils se levèrent et qu'une jeune fille lança : « Les premières années de Poufsouffle, suivez-moi jusqu'à la salle commune ! », il profita de la cohue pour presser son bras.

-Il est injuste que tu aies été séparé de ton frère jumeau, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Stupéfait, l'enfant n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant que la foule des élèves ne les séparent.

.

Ils parcoururent une courte distance jusqu'à se retrouver devant une porte de bois. La fille qui les guidait –et portait un insigne _P_ épinglé sur sa robe de sorcière- s'arrêta et les dévisagea.

-Pour entrer dans notre salle commune, le système est très simple : il suffit de taper le rythme « Helga Poufsouffle » sur cette barre-ci. Regardez et écoutez bien.

Elle s'exécuta et la porte s'ouvrit, les laissant entrevoir une salle chaleureuse aux couleurs terrestres.

-Donc, techniquement, quiconque se trompe ne peut pas rentrer, mais la réalité est encore meilleure : il se retrouvera arrosé de vinaigre ou d'une autre substance tout aussi amusante. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tous les Poufsouffles parviennent à reproduire ce rythme.

Elle leur offrit un sourire éclatant avant de les faire entrer. La pièce comportait des fauteuils moelleux et aurait pu donner la sensation d'être étouffante si elle n'avait été remplie de plantes vertes. Au fond, des portes rondes gardaient les entrées aux dortoirs. Les quatre garçons de première année se dirigèrent vers la chambre qui leur était réservée, épuisés. Lucifer observa avec ravissement les lits à baldaquin aux rideaux de velours jaune et aux couvertures noires. Sa valise avait été posée près de celui qui était le plus proche d'une lucarne où reposait un cactus. Korrigan s'était déjà roulé en boule et lorsque le garçon, une fois mis en pyjama, se glissa sous les couvertures, il s'ébroua en protestant avant de venir se nicher dans son cou.

.

A un moment de la nuit, il planta ses griffes dans sa chair alors que l'enfant roux se réveillait en sursaut d'un cauchemar dont il se souvenait à peine. Quelques flashs comprenant les visages de professeurs qu'il avait aperçu dans la soirée –Quirell entre autres- lui revinrent et il alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage avant d'inspirer profondément. De toute évidence, la rentrée le stressait.

.

Il apparut néanmoins rapidement qu'ils n'étaient pas laissés sans ressources. Les professeurs introduisirent chacun leur matière, donnant par cette même occasion un aperçu de leur personnalité, et certains fantômes étaient toujours ravis de les aider lorsqu'ils se perdaient –ce qui arrivait beaucoup. Les escaliers ne cessaient de changer de place, certaines portes ne s'ouvraient que si on les chatouillait, et un esprit frappeur s'amusait à leur mettre littéralement des bâtons dans les jambes. Pourtant, Lucifer avait appris à quels portraits il valait mieux demander son chemin et retenu l'emplacement de ses salles de cours. Le minuscule professeur Flitwick leur avait enseigné comment tenir leur baguette en classe de sortilèges, il tentait de rester éveillé en histoire de la magie, ce qui s'avérait à sa grande déception compliqué car le professeur Binns était un fantôme qui parlait de guerres gobelines d'une voix monocorde depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés de sa classe. Leur directrice de maison, Pomona Chourave, enseignait la botanique et Lucifer découvrait de nouvelles plantes avec curiosité et appréhension.

.

Il se fit rapidement à la vie à Poudlard. Il mangeait en compagnie des sept autres premières années des repas plus délicieux qu'il n'en avait jamais eu chez les Dursleys, et sans Dudley pour lorgner sur son assiette. Le soir, il lisait dans un fauteuil moelleux l'un ou l'autre ouvrage emprunté à la bibliothèque de Poudlard qu'il avait découverte le premier jour. Et pourtant, malgré les paisibles et enthousiasmantes choses qui lui arrivaient, il ne parvenait pas à se sentir heureux.

.

Dans les couloirs, on se retournait sur lui avec curiosité, on murmurait sur son lien de parenté avec Harry, on s'étonnait de sa présence ou de son existence. Certains tentaient de s'approcher de lui pour dériver presque aussitôt sur son jumeau dont il ne connaissait pas grand choses de plus qu'eux. Harry avait reçu de nombreux colis et lettres de la part de James, mais aucun hibou ou aucune chouette ne venait jamais vers lui, alors que les autres élèves recevaient régulièrement du courrier. Il récoltait de plus en plus de regards surpris, inquisiteurs, avides d'un savoir malsain. Hormis sa directrice de maison, qui lui souriait chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, tous les professeurs semblaient attendre quelque chose de lui un geste, un signe, une explication qu'il ne pouvait pas leur donner. Mais Lucifer aurait pu supporter tout cela et même le triple si Harry était venu lui parler, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Si son jumeau ne feignait pas d'être enfant unique, parlant toujours de lui et de la façon dont il avait vaincu Voldemort, sans jamais le mentionner, à part peut-être une fois, pour vanter la façon dont il l'avait protégé. Et il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis ce deuxième soir où il s'était frayé un passage jusqu'à la table des Poufsouffles.

« Papa est déçu que tu ne sois pas à Gryffondor comme Maman, lui et moi. »

Il avait pressenti l'importance qu'avait cette répartition pour leur père, et il n'en avait pas tenu compte. Pire, lorsque Harry était venu lui annoncer cela d'une voix claire, Lucifer s'était calmement retourné pour lui faire face, le ventre bouillant de colère pour ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Ne pouvait-il attendre qu'ils soient seuls pour lui balancer cette phrase en pleine figure ? Plantant ses yeux ordinaires dans les émeraudes de son frère, il avait répondu calmement.

« Moi je ne le suis pas. Je me sens bien ici et je ne quitterai Poufsouffle pour rien au monde ».

Ca avait été la vérité, mais il s'en était tordu les mains, regrettant d'avoir parlé de la sorte à son jumeau. Chaque jour qui passait l'éloignait un peu plus irrévocablement d'Harry. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : ils étaient très différents, trop pour s'entendre alors qu'ils n'avaient pas été élevés ensemble. Harry avait James, une famille. Si Harry était son jumeau, il ne serait probablement jamais le jumeau d'Harry. Harry.

.

Et il se sentait terriblement seul. Certes, Ernie et Justin l'accueillaient toujours à bras ouverts dans leurs discussions, mais il ne se sentait pas à sa place avec eux. Il les appréciait et les respectait, mais ils étaient trop différents pour s'entendre plus que cela. Susan Bones, contrairement à lui, était très sociable et toujours en compagnie d'autres élèves. Ils se souriaient lorsqu'ils se croisaient, et discutaient au repas, avec Sally-Anne, timide et très réservée, rougissant facilement mais d'une gentillesse et d'une naïveté touchante. Lucifer était apprécié dans sa maison, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'amis. Noah Weber le regardait, souvent. Ils s'observaient mutuellement à la dérobée ou franchement, sans que l'enfant ne sache si cela les mènerait vers une amitié ou une inimitié.

.

Parmi les soucis mineurs du second Potter, il y avait les potions. Il savait de par les bruits de couloirs que le Maître des Potions, Severus Rogue, haïssait Harry et que la réciproque était vraie. Selon Susan, son frère s'était montré impertinent avec lui dès leur deuxième cours et avait écopé d'un devoir supplémentaire. En entrant dans les cachots pour son premier cours, ayant entendu le résumé de la première expérience de son frère, Lucifer avait la gorge nouée. La fraîcheur des lieux lui donna la chaire de poule. Rogue fit l'appel, s'arrêta brièvement sur son nom et le chercha du regard. Lucifer déglutit difficilement lorsque ses yeux noirs glaciaux croisèrent les siens et leva la main pour signaler sa présence, incapable de prononcer le moindre son. Mais l'homme continua, imperturbable, avant de leur expliquer ce qu'il attendait d'eux d'une voix basse. Il agita sa baguette et les inscriptions de la première potion qu'il attendait d'eux. Le rouquin s'incita au calme et compta sa respiration difficile. Précautionneusement, il découpa ses ingrédients et peu à peu, oublia où il se trouvait. Ce n'était pas plus difficile que d'aider sa tante à préparer le déjeuner. Rogue passa bientôt dans les rangs et adressa des critiques à chacun d'entre eux, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle confondus. Ernie s'en tira mieux que les autres, puis le professeur passa devant le chaudron de Lucifer.

-Vous devriez en être à un stade bien plus avancé, lança-t-il. Et votre potion est sans âme, P…

Lucifer se prit la réflexion comme s'il l'avait giflé. Rogue fit volte face et le dévisagea.

-Potter, si je vous demandais d'aller me chercher un bézoard, que feriez vous ?

L'esprit du garçon se mit à tourbillonner. Il avait déjà lu le mot, il le savait, mais où ? Une pierre, se rappela-t-il, une sorte de pierre, mais…

-Près d'un volcan ? tenta-t-il.

L'expression de l'homme lui indiqua qu'il s'était trompé et sa gorge se noua un peu plus.

-Et que se passe-t-il si je mélange de l'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Manuel de potion… il s'en souvenait, l'asphodèle avait une connotation avec les morts, et l'armoise… il avait lu ses propriétés, et relues dans le livre d'hier.

-J'obtiens une potion mortelle ?

Sa mémoire eut un flash.

-J'obtiens un somnifère, monsieur, la Goutte du Mort-Vivant.

Il respira. Rogue le dévisagea, longuement. D'abord dans les yeux, puis les traits de son visage, ses cheveux, son blason or et sable…

-Réfléchissez plus vite au lieu de débiter des âneries, la prochaine fois, cingla-t-il.

Le jeune sorcier tenta de finir sa potion avant la fin de l'heure –en vain-, puis sortit de la salle aussi rapidement que la décence le lui permettait. Il éprouvait la désagréable impression que, outre le fait que Rogue se soit montré injuste, ce qui s'était passé en disait long sur un sujet qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il détestait les picotements de sa peau qui se propageaient de ses bras jusqu'à son cou.

.

Le qualificatif de « sans âme » le hanta tout le week-end. Qu'avait-il fait de mal, ou qu'avait-il manqué ? Ses pensées revinrent sur Harry alors que Korrigan petonnait sur ses genoux. Réchauffant ses mains près de l'âtre, Noah Weber le scrutait, et lui adressa un sourire.


	4. Stars

**Bien le bonjour**

 **Nous sommes arrivés au quatrième chapitre, c'est-à-dire à près de la moitié des Pièces Secrètes de Poudlard, et de la fin du premier tome d'Une Lueur dans l'Ombre.**

 **Et le titre de ce tome un va commencer à prendre son sens ici.**

 **Je remercie tous les reviewers, du fond du cœur !**

Le titre de ce chapitre provient de la chanson **Stars** , des Misérables, que je vous conseille d'écouter avant de lire ce chapitre. Je l'ai utilisée à cause d'une partie en particulier, mais contrairement à d'habitude, elle m'a suivie pendant près de la moitié de l'écriture du chapitre !

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise !**

Le début du mois d'Octobre apporta à Lucifer un souffle nouveau. Les cours de vol sur balai commençaient lors de la première semaine, et après avoir entendu Harry en parler sans relâche, il avait du mal à contenir sa curiosité et son excitation. Une note sur le tableau d'affichage de la Grande Salle les informa que les cours seraient communs entre toutes les premières années, et il se rembrunit quelque peu. Inlassablement, il resterait dans l'ombre de son frère, comparé, on s'attendrait à ce qu'il fasse aussi bien ou moins bien.

.

Pourtant, sa mélancolie diminua fortement dans ce mois d'Octobre, et ce fut principalement lié à Noah Weber. Les sourires qu'ils avaient commencé à échanger et les regards à la dérobée firent place à quelques contacts et échanges de paroles. Le fol espoir d'un ami commençait à brûler dans la poitrine de l'enfant, qui tentait dans le même temps d'être plus bavard lors des repas. Dix années à être presque invisible l'avaient habitué au silence et à la discrétion. La veille du premier cours de balai, néanmoins, il considéra avec circonspection l'une des trois boîtes de teinture glissées dans sa valise. Harry… Harry brillerait le lendemain, et lui resterait son jumeau, cet inconnu dans une autre maison. Si les Poufsouffle ne s'intéressaient à lui qu'en tant qu'individu, les autres chuchotaient sur son passage, le dévisageaient, commentaient les ressemblances, les différences entre lui et Harry Potter, s'interrogeaient sur qui il était, sur le silence qui avait entouré son existence, remuant à chaque fois le couteau dans la plaie douloureuse de son cœur. D'un geste vindicatif, Lucifer serra les doigts sur la boîte et attrapa sa serviette de toilette avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il n'était pas _le jumeau d'Harry Potter_ mais un individu à part entière et il allait le montrer.

.

Les regards de ses camarades de dortoir le firent éclater de rire. Ils étaient loin de la fureur violente des Dursley ou de l'indifférence de James. Ernie le dévisageait, les yeux ronds, Justin laissa échapper une exclamation incrédule ou pointait l'amusement, et Noah se joignit à lui pour rire. Le premier se décida à lui demander pourquoi il s'était essayé à un sortilège de couleur sur ses cheveux et Justin l'informa qu'il s'agissait d'un produit moldu. Lucifer fut une attraction durant cinq minutes avant qu'ils ne s'accoutument à l'idée, et il leur sourit avant de s'installer sur son lit avec _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ , emprunté à la bibliothèque. Noah l'y rejoignit et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Violet, Lucifer ? Tu n'avais rien de moins commun ?

Le jeune Potter se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants, et ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire. Le dortoir était chaud, les couvertures tièdes, et ni Ernie ni Justin ne se formalisaient du bruit qu'ils faisaient ou de la couleur de ses cheveux. Un boule de feu réchauffait son cœur et son corps et l'espoir devenait un peu plus grand…

.

Il fut heureux d'avoir pensé à enfiler un pull sous sa robe de sorcier, le lendemain matin. La brume obstruait leur vue et le temps s'était considérablement rafraîchit. Fort heureusement, la brume finit par ses lever, et les sept premières années de Poufsouffle sortirent dans le parc ensemble. Lucifer se joignit à la conversation de Sally-Anne et Susan sur leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Quirrell n'était pas vraiment un mauvais enseignant, et ils apprenaient de nombreuses choses sur les créatures dangereuses, mais l'odeur d'ail qui régnait dans la salle à dessein d'éloigner les vampires leur donnait de terribles maux de têtes, et le bégaiement de l'homme tendait à rendre ses leçons monocordes et ennuyeuses. L'homme arborait également un turban violet à l'arrière de son crâne, qui dégageait une odeur tout aussi étrange que sa salle de classe –il avait dû s'en imprégner, à force d'y rester- qui laissait place à de nombreuses rumeurs et suppositions.

-Un troisième année m'a dit qu'il mettait sans doute de l'ail dedans, pour être sûr d'éloigner les vampires, déclara Sally-Anne, songeuse alors qu'ils approchaient de l'espace dégagé où leur professeur de Vol les attendait.

-Je pensais plutôt à des raisons religieuses, murmura Lucifer.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Susan, il se rappela que les sorciers n'avaient pas de dieux… Mais cela n'empêchait sans doute pas les nés-moldus de maintenir leurs convictions ?

-Allez, ne traînez pas ! s'exclama le professeur Bibine en les voyant.

C'était une femme menue aux cours cheveux gris en bataille et aux yeux d'aigle jaunes.

-Placez-vous chacun près d'un balai, et dîtes : debout ! Ne volez pas avant que j'en aie donné l'autorisation !

Les élèves s'exécutèrent. Lucifer scruta anxieusement son balai. Et s'il n'y parvenait pas ?

-Debout, lança-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Le balai ne broncha pas. Il risqua un regard vers son frère et remarqua avec un pincement au cœur qu'il avait bien évidemment réussi. Il rechignait à réessayer, puis songea que le balai ressentait peut-être son angoisse. Il se força à la chasser, et pris une profonde inspiration.

-Debout !

Cette fois, l'artefact magique frémit, et il esquissa un sourire.

-Debout !

Enfin, l'objet vint dans sa main droite. Il attendit que leur professeur donne de plus amples instructions et s'apprêtait à y obéir lorsqu'un élève s'envola à plusieurs mètres du sol avant d'y retomber violemment. Mme Bibine se précipita auprès de lui avant de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. L'enfant s'efforça de chasser sa déception.

-Lucifer, qu'est-ce que fabriquent ton frère et Malefoy ? lui demanda Sally-Anne, incrédule.

Il leva les yeux pour les voir tous deux enfourcher leurs balais. Harry avait une féroce expression sur le visage.

-Je crois que Malefoy a quelque chose dans la main, observa Susan. Venez.

Lucifer et Sally-Anne la suivirent, se rapprochant de l'attroupement qui s'était formé. La fillette s'informa des derniers évènements.

-Malefoy a pris le rapeltout de Neville et Harry n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller lui reprendre, soupira Hermione Granger. Quels idiots, ils risquent d'être renvoyés !

Lucifer leva les yeux vers les figures qui évoluaient et eut le souffle coupé par la façon dont son jumeau paraissait naturel dans les airs. Alors que Mafeloy revenait au sol, Harry amorça une magnifique descente en piqué…

-HARRY POTTER !

La directrice des Gryffondors s'approcha, visiblement bouleversée. Lucifer rejoignit instinctivement son frère, soulagé mais peu étonné de le voir atterrir sain et sauf.

-Suivez moi, Potter ! ordonna-t-elle.

Lucifer ouvrit la bouche pour le défendre mais elle le réduisit au silence d'un regard et il baissa les yeux, mortifié. Les autres élèves chuchotaient avec inquiétude et Hermione Granger levait les yeux au ciel.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, la rumeur courait dans Poudlard qu'Harry Potter était le nouvel attrapeur des Gryffondors. La nouvelle et les cris de stupéfaction devant sa jeunesse furent un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Lucifer qui lutta contre la jalousie mortelle qui le rongeait. Certes, il avait fait sensation avec ses cheveux violets, que ce soit de la part de Malefoy qui avait ricané en compagnie de ses acolytes, de l'air accablé de son jumeau ou songeur des Serdaigle, mais cela n'avait pas duré longtemps et en un sens, il en était heureux. Mais Harry, une fois de plus, s'était démarqué. Harry… Harry avait agi parce que Malefoy avait insulté Neville et volé une de ses affaires, et l'amertume de Lucifer se mêlait à la fierté qu'il ressentait envers son jumeau pour s'être dressé devant l'injustice. Il avait la gorge nouée et une terrible envie de pleurer, et il resta ancré dans un fauteuil tandis que la salle commune se vidait et que les Poufsouffle se rendaient dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Lorsqu'il fut enfin seul, il laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il se sentait terriblement mal et n'arrivait pas à gérer le flot d'émotions qui se déversaient en lui, ni à démêler la tristesse de la colère, la rancœur de la fureur, l'admiration du désarroi, l'amour de la haine. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il naisse ? Pourquoi Harry n'était-il pas venu au monde seul ? Son jumeau avait bien plus d'utilité et d'intérêt que lui. La souffrance perçait son cœur. James n'avait que Harry dans sa vie, il n'aurait jamais qu'Harry, et Harry se fichait bien de lui. Harry, encore et toujours. Et si Lily…

-Lucifer.

Une voix enfantine souffla son prénom à son oreille alors qu'une petite main se glissait sur son épaule.

-Je t'ai apporté un bol de soupe. Elle est à la tomate, ç'aurait été dommage que tu la manques.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vers Noah, à peine surpris de son identité. Il s'essuya les yeux et le remercia avant de prendre le récipient et de le porter à sa bouche. Le chaud liquide réchauffa sa gorge et il savoura un moment le goût.

-Tu connais mes goûts… commença-t-il, interrogateur.

Noah lui sourit et s'assit sur un accoudoir.

-Nous nous observons mutuellement, fit-il observer. Je voulais savoir qui tu étais, avant de t'approcher.

-Pourquoi ?

Noah pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, et ses grands yeux métalliques s'adoucirent.

-Je fonctionne ainsi, et tu pourras me pardonner d'être méfiant. J'ignorais qui tu étais, quelle était ta relation avec la magie et ta nature. Je ne suis pas très sociable, et j'ai du mal à me débrouiller avec certaines personnalités.

La maturité dans sa voix autant que son honnêteté déconcertèrent un instant l'autre enfant, qui le cernait un peu plus à chaque phrase. Il devinait la nature amicale derrière la touchante timidité le rendant méfiant, et une place d'enfant unique qui n'avait pas dû en côtoyer tant d'autres durant ses premières années. Il haussa les épaules, geste délibéré pour le mettre à l'aise.

-Je n'étais pas très avenant non plus.

Noah se décala, pencha sa tête de l'autre côté, faisant voleter ses cheveux noirs.

-Tu avais de bonnes raisons.

-Toi aussi.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant, puis Lucifer se décala.

-L'accoudoir ne dois pas être très confortable, indiqua-t-il.

Reconnaissant, Noah se blottit à côté de lui, puis commença à rire.

-La salle commune est déserte et on se serre dans un seul fauteuil.

Les deux garçons ricanèrent nerveusement, et un peu de soupe tomba sur leurs robes. Une partie de la tension que le jeune Potter éprouvait se dissipait lentement.

.

Le Nimbus 2000 qu'un James Potter fier comme un paon envoya à son fils n'ébranla qu'à peine Lucifer le lendemain. Assis à côté de Noah, il consultait la Gazette du Sorcier à laquelle Ernie était abonné.

 **« LE MYSTERE DU CAMBRIOLAGE DE GRINGOTTS CONTINUE »**

 _L'enquête sur le cambriolage qui s'est produit le 31 juillet dans les locaux de la banque Gringotts se poursuit. La piste suivie par les enquêteurs semble mener vers la magie noire._

 _Les gobelins de Gringotts ne reviennent pas sur leur position initiale et ne cessent de répéter que rien n'a été volé puisque la chambre forte fracturée avait été vidée le jour même._

 _« Nous nous répétons vivement : Ne vous mêlez de cette affaire », a ajouté le porte-parole des gobelins_.

Lucifer se souvenait d'avoir entendu son jumeau lui assurer que Gringott's était une forteresse inviolable, et il fixa l'article jusqu'à ce qu'Ernie lui demande poliment de lui rendre son journal, interdit. Rien n'avait été volé… Mais la chambre forte avait été fracturée… Elle avait été vidée le jour où ils s'étaient trouvé à Gringott's, et fracturée ce jour là également. L'un des deux évènements s'était-il produit alors qu'Harry, James et lui se trouvaient dans la banque ? Il ne se souvenait pas que les gobelins eurent été particulièrement affolés, ou d'un quelconque signe anormal. A part peut-être…

-Hagrid… souffla-t-il.

Noah leva les yeux de son assiette et lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

-Hagrid a pris un paquet dans le coffre 713 de chez Gringott's, en refusant de dire de quoi il s'agissait. C'était assez… mystérieux, murmura Lucifer.

Le regard du garçon aux cheveux noir se fit plus perçant encore.

-Le cambriolage te perturbe ?

-Oui. Selon Harry, cette banque est inviolable.

-Elle l'est, confirma Noah.

-Et pourtant…

La main du garçon vint se poser sur la sienne.

-Ne te laisses pas perturber par ça, Lucifer, conseilla-t-il.

L'enfant eut envie de protester mais s'abstint. Naturellement, pourtant, il lui venait l'envie de poser des questions, auxquels nul n'aurait répondu, comme tant de fois dans ses onze premières années de vie.

.

Les Dursleys avaient toujours fait preuve de mépris pour tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire ou permettait de laisser une certaine fantaisie s'exprimer. Halloween, une fête des morts où l'on se déguisait en vue d'aller chercher des bonbons faisait tout naturellement partie des évènements de l'année abhorrés. Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, Lucifer aimait cette période de l'année car elle lui permettait de trouver des teintures pour cheveux et des lentilles aux couleurs fantaisistes plus facilement et à moindre coût. Cette année là, en revanche, il avait hâte de découvrir la signification que la célébration avait pour le monde des sorciers. Une odeur de citrouille chatouillait les narines des élèves, et le jeune Potter se frotta le nez. Noah lui sourit.

-Un sorcier qui n'aime pas la citrouille ! soupira-t-il.

-Ce ne sont que de simples clichés, protesta Lucifer.

Il s'aperçut néanmoins très rapidement que la plupart des plats proposés dans les menus des différents repas étaient à base de citrouille ou de potiron –étrangement, ce deuxième légume passait beaucoup mieux sur son palais-. L'enfant s'émerveilla des décorations de la Grande Salle et de l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait sur Poudlard. Après le déjeuner, lui et Noah passèrent à la bibliothèque afin qu'il y rende les deux ouvrages empruntés, puis prirent le chemin des cachots. Lucifer avait la tête qui tournait : les effluves de citrouilles à outrance l'avaient mis au bord de la nausée et les odeurs des potions de cours précédents se mélangeaient mal avec le parfum qui persistait dans ses narines.

.

Le professeur Rogue semblait particulièrement morose, ce jour là. Il enleva dix points à Serdaigle car Lisa Turpin avait laissé fondre son chaudron sans rien ajouter de plus, et se détourna des élèves qui touillaient leurs potions pour aller s'asseoir en silence à son bureau. Lucifer ajouta les yeux de scarabée, comme indiqué sur le tableau et vit que la mixture de son chaudron avait à peu près acquis la délicate teinte lilas demandée mais paraissait beaucoup trop légère par rapport à celle de ses camarades. Inquiet, il leva la main et croisa le regard du professeur de potion qui se leva pour jeter un coup d'œil.

-Trop désinvolte, Potter. Pas de concentration, pas d'âme…

Les yeux noirs de Rogue se firent plus sombre, plus haineux, et l'enfant mortifié s'attela à sa tâche avec plus de concentration que jamais. Le refrain semblait être toujours le même : dès qu'il laissait son esprit divaguer lorsqu'il coupait les ingrédients, il était accusé de n'avoir aucun esprit, de rien mettre dans sa préparation. Les autres élèves ne relevèrent pas tout Poudlard connaissait l'aversion de Severus Rogue pour tout autre maison qui n'était pas la sienne et l'acharnement parfois un peu plus particulier qu'il mettait sur Lucifer Potter ainsi que la haine viscérale qu'il vouait à Harry Potter. Selon les rumeurs de couloirs, Harry se dressait tantôt contre l'homme, ou choisissait de ne rien dire et d'écrire à son père.

-Tu rêves encore Lucifer, murmura Noah.

L'autre garçon sursauta et jura devant ses racines coupées qui ne feraient qu'alléger un peu plus sa potion. Il avait toujours cuisiné en restant dans ses pensées et ne parvenait pas à ne pas se laisser distraire.

.

Le professeur Rogue n'était pas le seul à sembler étrange en ce jour d'Halloween. Quirell parut encore plus nerveux qu'à l'accoutumée, balbutiant et bégayant en même temps, faisant tomber des bocaux de son bureau, le teint pâle et les yeux écarquillés semblant attendre qu'une catastrophe lui tombe dessus.

-Vous croyez qu'il est malade ? s'inquiéta Sally-Anne alors qu'ils sortaient de ce qui était leur dernier cours de la journée.

-Nerveux, marmonna Lucifer en réponse. Est-ce que les vampires organisent souvent des attaques lors d'Halloween ?

-Pas plus que les autres jours, à ma connaissance, répondit Susan en secouant la tête. Sally-Anne, tu m'accompagnes ?

Les deux filles bifurquèrent, laissant Noah et Lucifer seuls. Le jeune Weber posa une main sur le bras de son ami.

-Tu sembles soucieux, souffla-t-il.

Lucifer grimaça, incapable de s'expliquer malgré les questions qui tournoyaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi Rogue avait-il été d'une humeur aussi exécrable ? Pourquoi Quirell semblait-il si… terrifié alors que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr de l'Angleterre ? Pourquoi Gringott's, la banque la plus sécurisée, avait-elle été cambriolée ? Pourquoi Hagrid s'était-il trouvé à Gringott's ce jour là ? Alors que Harry avait vaincu la plus grande menace mondiale, la communauté sorcière aurait dû être en paix, mais les évènements témoignaient de choses étranges, et il sentait l'atmosphère anormalement sombre.

-Peux-tu me parler des Halloween du monde sorcier ? demanda-t-il en guise de réponse.

Noah était issu d'une famille de sang-pur respectée, sans être riche à outrance, et assez ancienne. Ils tapèrent le rythme Helga Poufsouffle sur la porte de bois et allèrent s'installer dans le canapé, aux côtés d'un couple de cinquième année.

-Depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, Halloween est une fête extrêmement joyeuse et importante pour les sorciers. Chaque année, ma mère mets des bougies à la fenêtre, en hommage aux morts de la première guerre et pour célébrer la défaire de Tu-Sais-Qui. Le repas est toujours un véritable festin, et nous trinquons aussi bien à la Magie, aux Morts, et à la paix ramenée du monde sorcier. Lucifer ?

Le garçon s'était replongé dans ses pensées. Ses mèches violettes, qui avaient perdu de leur éclat, tombaient devant ses yeux. L'impression morbide qu'il ressentait le plongeait dans un état de détresse intense, et il se replia sur lui-même sans répondre.

.

Des éclairs scindaient le plafond de la Grande Salle, au plus grand délice de la plupart des élèves qui savouraient les frissons provoqués.

-Je n'apprécies pas du tout ce que ton frère a fait, commenta Sally-Anne.

La remarque venait comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

-J'ignore la plupart des faits et gestes de Harry Potter, grogna Lucifer en guise de réponse.

Il était épuisé, dégoûté, et son esprit focalisé sur ses émotions ne le rendaient pas aimable. Pourquoi tout le monde se sentait-il obligé de lui parler de leurs opinions sur son jumeau ? Il n'avait plus parlé à Harry depuis le matin de la rentrée où celui-ci était venu lui faire part de la déception de James de ne pas le voir emprunter la voie familiale de Gryffondor. Néanmoins, une part de lui criait au besoin d'informations et il s'efforça de composer une figure plus avenante.

-Je t'en prie, racontes-nous.

La fillette lança un regard à Susan, mais elle était plongée en pleine discussion avec Hannah et Justin.

-Nous sommes allées aux toilettes, tout à l'heure, et Hermione Granger s'y trouvait… Elle pleurait. Elle pensait que ton frère et Weasley l'appréciaient, mais a priori, ils l'ont critiquée derrière son dos. Susan a essayé de lui parler mais Hermione s'est renfermée dans une cabine.

La morosité de Lucifer se transforma en détresse. Comment Harry avait-il pu se montrer aussi insensible ? Lors de leurs cours en commun avec les Gryffondors, la jeune née-moldue répondait toujours aux questions, avec un air supérieur parfois, peut-être, et arrivait et repartait sans vraiment parler aux autres. Elle lui avait paru aussi seule que lui, parfois… La main de Noah se posa sur la sienne, en stoppant les tremblements.

-Tu vas éparpiller de la nourriture partout, lui fit-il gentiment remarquer.

Son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une profonde sollicitude. Lucifer attrapa son verre et déglutit difficilement.

-Merci, murmura-t-il. Noah…

Il ne savait pas comment continuer sa phrase, et de toutes façons, le professeur Quirell ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Les portes battantes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un claquement et l'homme remonta l'allée hors d'haleine pour aller se planter devant Dumbledore.

-Un troll… dans les cachots…

Un murmure envahit aussitôt la salle et le directeur se leva pour les inciter au calme. Les élèves se levèrent et se bousculèrent aux portes du Grand Hall, mêlant leurs maisons, tentant tant bien que mal de rejoindre leurs préfets et de les suivre jusqu'à leur salle commune.

-Ron, Hermione !

Les deux prénoms et la voix d'Harry firent s'arrêter net Lucifer, qui fut malmené de tous les côtés dans la mare d'élèves.

-Lucifer ! appela Noah en s'agrippant à ses doigts.

-Elle n'est pas au courant pour le troll ! hurla Harry pour se faire entendre.

Son jumeau ouvrit de grands yeux et son cœur manqua un battement. Il n'entendit pas la réponse du rouquin mais l'expression de leurs visages était équivoque.

-Lucifer ! murmura l'autre Poufsouffle.

Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux bruns de son frère.

-Non… souffla-t-il.

Harry n'était pas suffisamment téméraire pour cela, n'est-ce pas ? Pour aller chercher Hermione alors qu'un troll se baladait dans le château. Mais c'était la faute d'Harry et Ron si la fillette était en danger. Il se fraya un passage pour s'élancer à la poursuite du Survivant.

-Lucifer.

-Je ne peux pas le laisser y aller seul ! cria-t-il, la voix enrouée par les larmes coincées.

Les autres élèves s'éloignaient, et il se mit à courir. Les bruits de pas derrière lui lui indiquèrent que Noah le suivait. Une ombre le fit tourner la tête –un corps adulte qui montait au lieu de descendre avec les autres vers les cachots, puis il repartit à toute vitesse pour rattraper les deux Gryffondors. Une odeur nauséabonde emplissait l'atmosphère, et au moment où il en comprit la signification, Lucifer aperçut Ron et Harry fermer une porte à clef et s'y adosser avec soulagement. Il se précipita aux côtés de son jumeau.

-Le troll ? questionna-t-il vivement.

-Enfermé, répondit son frère, de la sueur coulant sur ses cheveux de jais.

Alors un hurlement glaçant et désespéré figea le sang de leurs veines.

-Oh non… dit Ron, pâle comme la mort.

-Hermione ! C'était les toilettes des filles !

Noah avait déjà fondu sur la clef pour déverrouiller la porte et l'ouvrit en grand. La créature était immense, laide, cuirassée et d'un verdâtre évoquant son odeur immonde. Il portait une lourde massue et parut étonné de voir surgir quatre garçons aux baguettes dégainées. Hermione était plaquée contre le mur du fond, paraissant sur le point de s'évanouir. Lucifer se rua auprès d'elle, effaré par ses yeux rougis et ses joues striées de larmes.

-Attire le par ici ! hurla son frère à Ron.

Mû par instinct, son jumeau se plaça devant la fillette pour faire barrière de son corps, sa baguette tendue devant lui, la bouche entrouverte pour lancer n'importe quel sort. Noah et Harry lançaient des débris pour le détourner de la cible qu'ils formaient.

-Enlève-lui sa massue ! cria Noah.

Lucifer sentait Hermione trembler contre lui et résista à l'envie de faire volte face pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- _Windgardium Leviosa_ !

Il s'agissait d'une formule qu'ils venaient à peine d'apprendre, et pourtant l'arme échappa aux mains du troll pour suivre les injonctions de Ron puis l'assommer. Il tituba et Lucifer écarta doucement Hermione de la zone à risque où la créature risquait de tomber. Les lavabos giclaient, ils étaient couverts de poussière de plâtre et les débris jonchaient le sol, mais ils paraissaient tous sains et saufs.

-Est-ce que ça va ? murmura Lucifer à la jeune fille.

Elle hocha la tête, ses tremblements s'apaisant peu à peu tandis que des bruits de pas leurs faisaient lever la tête. Trois professeurs surgirent dans les toilettes dévastées. Rogue, McGonagall et Quirell. Le premier inspecta le troll, le dernier gémit et s'appuya au chambranle, mais la directrice des Gryffondors se contenta de les dévisager, les lèvres pincées.

-Au nom de Merlin, que s'est-il passé ici ?

Lucifer baissa aussitôt les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait expliquer la situation à la sous-directrice sans trahir son jumeau.

-Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas avoir été tués !

Une sensation désagréable remua l'estomac du jeune Poufsouffle, et il vit que son frère avait beaucoup pâli également.

-Je… eh bien, nous… commença Ron, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

-Ne soyez pas trop sévère avec eux s'il vous plaît, intervint tout à coup Hermione en s'avançant. Ils étaient venus me chercher. Je… J'étais partie à la recherche du troll parce que je... je croyais pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur les trolls... S'ils ne m'avaient pas retrouvée, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est, Noah et Harry l'ont distrait, et Lucifer a simplement essayé de me protéger. Quant à Ron, il a réussi à l'assommer avec sa propre massue. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Le troll était sur le point de me tuer quand ils sont arrivés.

Soucieux de ne pas la trahir, Lucifer s'efforça de garder un visage impassible, les ongles plantés dans la paume de sa main. Il admirait la loyauté dont elle faisait preuve envers ses camarades, et entendit à peine les points enlevés et ajoutés par le professeur. Lorsqu'ils repartirent, ses yeux rivés sur le sol suivirent les jambes du professeur de Potions… Il saignait ! Et il boitait également ! Bon sang, s'ils n'avaient pas eu à affronter le troll, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous avez suivis ?! s'exclama Harry.

Lucifer remarqua qu'Hermione avait quitté la pièce. Noah revint se placer près de lui, et il eut l'énergie de retrouver sa rancœur contre son jumeau.

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser y aller seul… Et tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir à le faire ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es comporté ainsi avec Hermione ?

Harry épousseta sa robe et s'avança vers lui.

-Mes affaires ne te regardent pas !

Pourquoi son frère ne pouvait-il pas le remercier, se sentir reconnaissant, ou lui parler gentiment, tout simplement ? Mais le Survivant ne faisait que lui apporter des désillusions.

-Tu as agi puérilement et vilement ! cingla Lucifer.

-Vilement ? Que sais-tu des êtres vils, Lucifer ? Comment peux-tu même oser me faire des reproches ?

-Te crois-tu donc si supérieur, Harry ?

Son jumeau pâlit violemment avant de serrer les poings, visiblement prêts à le frapper. Noah se décala sur la gauche, prêt à intervenir.

-Tais toi ! hurla Harry. Tu sais quel jour nous sommes ? Pour les autres, Halloween est synonyme de fête, mais notre mère est morte il y a dix ans !

Lucifer vacilla et recula avec la vague impression de s'être finalement pris un poing dans l'estomac.

-Tu ne t'en souvenais même pas, pas vrai ? demanda son frère avec un rire morose. C'est comme si nous n'étions pas de la même famille. Tu aurais aimé te faire remarquer avec tes cheveux violets, qu'ils parlent autant sur toi que sur moi… Mais je suis le Survivant, Lucifer, et pas toi. Il faudra que tu l'acceptes, et tout ce qui va avec.

-Tu as un jumeau, Harry Potter, dit Noah.

D'un doux coup d'épaule, il encouragea Lucifer à sortir de la pièce.

Les élèves finissaient le festin d'Halloween dans la salle commune, mais Lucifer n'avait plus la moindre envie de manger. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, les yeux et la gorge douloureux, il s'assit derrière la porte de bois et remonta ses genoux jusqu'à son menton. Il avait oublié que ce jour signifiait la mort de sa mère. Il avait oublié la mort de sa mère. Lily Potter l'aurait-elle abandonné comme James l'avait fait ? Aurait-elle préféré Harry, parce qu'Harry était le Survivant et un réel Gryffondor tandis que lui-même n'était bon qu'à suivre son jumeau avec jalousie ? Il était condamné à rester dans l'ombre, à ruminer une rancœur qui finirait par le détruire, il en était conscient. Sa famille, son frère qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer depuis qu'il avait appris son existence le rejetait, le déshéritait presque, qu'il s'agisse des Dursleys ou des Potter.

-Lucifer, murmura Noah.

Il leva les yeux vers le garçon qui l'avait suivi vers le troll sans hésiter.

-Tu devrais aller manger, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Noah ne devait pas rester avec lui à ruminer ce qui s'était passé.

-Je voudrais rester seul.

 _Menteur._

-Ca va aller.

 _Menteur_.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers son dortoir sans un regard pour aucune personne présente dans la salle commune. Allongé sur son lit, il ferma les rideaux et laissa les larmes couler.

-Mow !

Korrigan se glissa sous le lourd tissu et vint s'enrouler sur le lit.

-Oh, Korrigan… Harry. Harry, Maman…

Il n'avait jamais encore prononcé le mot à voix haute. Le chat se laissa tremper son doux pelage roux et blanc de larmes sans broncher.

.

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent dans le brouillard le plus complet. Lucifer regardait Harry, Harry ne le regardait jamais et lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient, son jumeau n'avait rien dans le regard sinon une simple indifférence. Le Poufsouffle faisait ses devoirs, s'entraînait à lancer des sorts, et ruminait ses idées noires. Jour après jour, heure après heure, il souhaitait qu'Harry l'ait simplement remercié, se maudissait pour l'avoir attaqué, imaginait ce qui aurait pu réchauffer leurs relations. Il songeait à sa naissance. Pourquoi était-il né, alors que personne ne semblait le vouloir ? Son jumeau aurait dû être le seul à être conçu, le seul à venir au monde.

.

Puis un matin, Audelune, la chouette de son père, vint se poser devant lui lors de la distribution du courrier. Il eut l'impression de se réveiller d'un long sommeil, et les contours de son monde lui parurent soudain très nets, plus que jamais. L'espoir enflamma son cœur. Il attrapa la lettre, puis caressa les plumes de la tête d'Audelune et lui offrit son jus d'orange pour qu'elle s'y abreuve. Elle le mordilla affectueusement avant de cligner ses grands yeux et de s'envoler. Fébrile, les mains tremblantes, l'enfant ouvrit l'enveloppe.

 _Lucifer,_

 _Harry m'a écrit pour me raconter les évènements d'Halloween. Autant je suis très fier et lui, autant je me sens particulièrement déçu de ton comportement._

 _Harry s'est montré héroïque ! Il a été chercher une de ses amies alors que le troll se promenait dans Poudlard puis l'a affronté… Je n'aurais jamais pu éprouver une plus grande fierté à l'idée que mon fils d'à peine onze ans ait affronté et vaincu un troll !_

 _Mais passons, Lucifer. Tu as suivi ton frère et tu t'es mis en danger, auprès d'Hermione plutôt que d'affronter le troll. Il a dû te sauver également, alors que tu es celui sensé le protéger. Puis tu l'as attaqué verbalement. Halloween est un jour de deuil pour notre famille, et ce jour là plus que les autres tu aurais dû être près de ton frère et le réconforter._

 _Tu es mon fils, et je pense pouvoir te dire que tu es jaloux, et qu'en le suivant, tu as voulu t'approprier une gloire qui n'était pas tienne. Harry est le Survivant, pas toi, et tu vas devoir l'accepter, et être auprès de ton jumeau pour l'aider._

 _J'apprécierais également que tu laisses tes cheveux roux. Ta mère avait une crinière flamboyante et c'est lui manquer de respect que de les transformer. En violet, Lucifer ! Etre sorcier ne signifie pas être le plus excentrique possible._

 _Ton père,_

 _James Potter._

La douleur qui le prit fut au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Un sentiment provenant des tréfonds de ses entrailles, le brûlant, le frappant de l'intérieur sans que la souffrance ne soit pour autant physique et qui ne faisait que la rendre plus insupportable encore. Il retint un cri agonisant qui aurait pu le soulager, et planta ses ongles dans sa peau. Oui, la douleur devenait physique, c'était toujours moins douloureux que cette… chose… béante qui le submergeait sans qu'il puisse la contrôler. Il appuya un peu plus. Encore. Il se saisit les poignets, et laissa ses ongles glisser contre sa chair.

-Lucifer !

Noah l'empoigna.

-Arrête Lucifer ! souffla-t-il.

L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux, repoussa violemment l'autre garçon et sortit de la salle sous les regards des autres élèves.

.

Il monta les escaliers, uniquement conscient de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de son corps, retenant cris et gémissements à grands renforts de dents sur les lèvres et la langue. Jamais James ne verrait-il donc le bien en lui ? Avait-il tout ruiné en choisissant Poufsouffle ? Mais le Choixpeau ne l'aurait jamais envoyé à Gryffondor. Ce n'était tout simplement pas sa nature. James ne l'aimerait jamais, parce qu'Harry était le Survivant. Parce qu'Harry était… Harry. Plus doué au Quidditch, plus vif, plus agité, plus enjoué, plus arrogant, plus appréciable, plus apte à être aimé. Parce que la naissance d'Harry avait lieu d'être. La sienne ne servait à rien. Il n'avait pas sauvé le monde sorcier. Qu'il soit là ou pas ne changeait rien. Même, il n'apportait que déception et ennui.

 _Si je n'étais pas là…_

Le monde se porterait mieux. Noah n'aurait pas à le surveiller, à rester avec lui. Il pourrait être plus libre, discuter joyeusement avec les autres. Noah aurait pu être tué, au même titre qu'eux avec le troll, mais contrairement à eux, il n'avait rien eu à voir dans l'histoire.

 _J'ai mis mon seul ami en danger._

Il continuait à monter les marches, encore et encore et encore. James pensait qu'il ne voulait que la gloire d'Harry. Il avait échoué à protéger son frère. Il s'était mis en danger plutôt que de l'aider.

 _Je suis inutile._

Un tournant, puis encore des escaliers. Et il n'existait personne qui pensait que sa vie apporterait quelque chose. Pas même lui-même. Jusque son nom montrait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû naître.

 _Je suis une erreur._

La Tour d'Astronomie. Il en était proche, et elle lui offrait une utilité. Une chance de supprimer cette souffrance intense qu'il ne pouvait même pas endurer physiquement. Il attrapa la trappe et grimpa jusque dans la pièce, à l'intérieur, puis s'approcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il pouvait toujours grimper plus haut, avec les étoiles au dessus de lui. Mais les méritait-il seulement ?

 _Non._

Il s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le vent sécha les larmes sur son visage et l'aida à mieux respirer. Enfin, la détresse qui enserrait sa poitrine avait disparu, pour le laisser apaisé. En bas, les herbes lui feraient un doux lit pour y dormir. Les étoiles le berceraient, la lune éclairerait son chemin. La certitude et le bien-fondé de ce qu'il allait faire diffusaient une sérénité dans tout son être.

 _Je suis en paix_.

Le ciel était si beau… Si calme, si clair, sans aucun nuage pour le troubler. La douceur du vent effleurant son visage le fit sourire. Il appuya ses paumes un peu plus profondément sur la pierre humide, insensible au gel et à la douleur, et se pencha sur le rebord peu haut. Il n'avait même pas besoin de s'asseoir. Il basculerait, doucement, légèrement, jusque sur l'herbe fraîche.

.

Mais au moment où ses pieds et genoux quittaient la Tour, des bras brûlants le tirèrent violemment en arrière, l'enserrant et l'emmenant loin de son refuge. Ebahi et atterré, Lucifer tourna brusquement la tête. L'autre corps tremblait de tous les muscles qui n'étaient pas pris à l'empêcher de tomber.

-Noah… murmura-t-il entre rire et sanglots.

Bien sûr, qui d'autre ?

-Lâche moi, Noah, je t'en prie.

En réponse, l'emprise se fit plus forte et le garçon recula contre un mur, toujours violemment tremblant. Lucifer sentit qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le sol. Les bras de Noah refusaient de le lâcher et de sa joue collée à la sienne, il sentait l'humidité et le sel des larmes ainsi qu'un goût de rouille trop familier. Le jeune Potter essaya de bouger, se contorsionna pour échapper à la prise, mais malgré son apparence mince, l'autre garçon était musclé et fort et se contenta de le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Ils roulèrent contre le mur et la pierre érafla leurs doigts.

-Calme-toi, supplia Noah, la voix rauque et teintée de larmes.

-Laisse-moi. Laisse-moi, laisse-moi, laisse-moi…

-Non.

Malgré ses tremblements, il était solide et ferme. Noah changea de position, le tenant toujours prisonnier, et s'appuya contre le mur. Lucifer se sentit soudainement partir en arrière et ils tombèrent sur le sol. Noah ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

.

La luminosité de la pièce semblait avoir soudainement changé. Les yeux de Lucifer mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la semi obscurité qui les enveloppait à présent. Il regarda dans ce qui constituait son champ de vision avec circonspection. Au sol, les pierres étaient plus froides et paraissaient moins usées par les traces de pas. En haut, le plafond n'était plus plat mais formait un dôme. Il se tortilla et Noah relâcha légèrement ses muscles. En face d'eux se dressait un mur dont une porte paraissait s'être découpée et avoir pivoté. Lucifer voulu aller voir mais l'autre garçon l'en empêcha et la curiosité retomba pour le ramener brusquement à la réalité. Il cessa de lutter contre la pression qui lui était infligée et s'immobilisa. Noah ne le serra que plus fort, ses tremblements commençant à s'atténuer.

-Noah, murmura Lucifer, lâche-moi s'il te plaît. Tu me fais mal.

L'autre enfant obéit mais le retint par les poignets. Ils se trouvaient à présent face à face, et une source de lumière sur le côté éclairait leurs visages. Les lèvres du jeune Weber étaient souillées par le sang.

-T'ai-je blessé ?

Il voulut y porter ses doigts mais l'autre le repoussa.

-Je me suis mordu la langue, admit-il d'une voix rauque. Si j'avais fait le moindre bruit, tu aurais été surpris et… Je voulais tellement hurler mais alors…

-Si tu n'avais pas été là…

Noah s'agrippa soudainement à lui.

-Lucifer !

L'ombre qui l'avait habité un peu plus tôt revint, et l'enfant le considéra sans émotion aucune.

-Je ne sers à rien.

-Ferme-la. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu as voulu faire et pourquoi. Je t'ai observé et je te connais, tu te souviens ?

Ils se jaugèrent un instant, brun contre acier.

-Mais Lucifer, nous non plus ne servons « à rien ». Il n'existe qu'un seul Survivant. Notre vie est-elle sans valeur pour autant ? N'avons-nous pas d'intérêt à vivre, sous prétexte que nous n'avons sauvé personne ? Si nous n'étions pas là, il n'y aurait eu personne à sauver pour nous débarrasser de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Et James… James ne te veut peut-être pas, Harry se fiche peut-être d'avoir un jumeau pour l'instant, mais tu es là, Lucifer, parce que tes parents l'ont voulu, et Lily n'aurait pas voulu que tu te jettes de cette tour. Et même Lucifer, qu'importe ? Tu es vivant, et rien que pour cette raison tu as le droit à des choix et à une vie. Si tu étais tombé… Tu es mon ami. C'est incroyable que tu n'aies pas réalisé à quel point je tenais à toi. J'ai failli mourir de terreur lorsque j'ai compris, et je n'ai jamais aussi bien senti mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine qu'il y a quelques minutes. J'avais envie de vomir et de hurler j'étais effaré.

-Je ne savais pas.

Encore, toujours, il avait fait souffrir et il avait failli faire souffrir encore plus.

-Bien sûr que non… Promets-moi juste de ne pas recommencer. Promets-le moi.

Il s'écoula un long moment avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Le discours de Noah tournoya dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il en eut absorbé toutes les nuances, et qu'il comprenne ce que son… ami… avait essayé de lui dire. Ne pas avoir sauvé le monde sorcier, ne pas être comme Harry, n'importait pas tant aux yeux des autres que de son père ou son frère. Poufsouffle aimait l'égalité, et il y avait toujours été accueilli pour lui, en tant qu'individu. Ils ne lui tiendraient pas rigueur des derniers jours, s'il revenait parmi eux sans en blesser aucun, il lui serait inutile de même s'excuser.

-Je te le promets.

Noah expira profondément et ses muscles se relâchèrent. Ses épaules retombèrent, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et il laissa Lucifer reprendre le contrôle de ses poignets.

-Je ne peux pas me séparer de Harry. Il est mon jumeau.

Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, mais quoique fasse Harry, il serait toujours auprès de lui, même si son frère en personne tentait de l'en empêcher. Noah secoua la tête pour montrer que ça n'avait aucune importance. Sa gorge se noua et la pièce commença à tourner. Il dut s'appuyer contre un mur et se laissa tomber sur le sol alors que les larmes jaillissaient. L'autre enfant fit de même, blotti contre lui, relâchant enfin la pression des derniers instants.

.

La douleur finit s'estomper alors que les larmes qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps coulaient, trempant aussi bien sa robe que celle de Noah, qui le serrait toujours comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant.

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

-Je t'ai vu partir, et Korrigan te cherchait.

Son chat, son ami roux et blanc, petit mais féroce, aussi affectueux que teigneux… Lucifer se sentait parfaitement détendu, à présent, et ses muscles autant que ceux de Noah s'étaient relâchés. Ils reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits.

-Où est-il ? demanda le jeune Potter d'une voix rauque.

L'obscurité croissante l'empêchait de voir où ils se trouvaient, mais leur chute les avait fait changer d'endroit. Il se leva et tâtonna le long du mur.

-Il a dû rester de l'autre côté, marmonna-t-il. Noah ?

-Je suis là, répondit son ami de l'autre bout de l'endroit.

-Nous sommes arrivés ici par une porte pivotante…

-Dans ce cas, nous ferions mieux de la retrouver, commenta son ami.

Les bruits de tissu qui suivirent lui indiquèrent qu'il se levait. Lucifer s'était immobilisé dans ses mots autant que dans ses gestes.

-Nous sommes dans un passage secret ! s'exclama-t-il. Noah, il faut que nous l'explorions !

Tout le reste était sorti de son esprit, seuls restaient une excitation lui insufflant de l'énergie et une curiosité dévorante. Une envie de savoir et de découvrir quelque chose que peu d'élèves de Poudlard avaient connu, d'éclaircir un mystère. Il s'était douté qu'un château Moyen-Âgeux, construit à dessein d'être une école de magie, devait contenir ce genre de choses, mais les quelques chapitres de l'Histoire de Poudlard qu'il avait lus ne mentionnaient pour le moment rien de cela. Or, les mystères et les découvertes qu'ils entraînaient avait toujours attiré l'enfant, à qui on refusait de répondre lorsqu'il posait une question.

-Es-tu sûr de toi ? Nous avons eu beaucoup d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, et manqué les cours de l'après-midi, lui rappela l'autre garçon.

Il l'avait rejoint et posé une main sur son bras. Lucifer se rappela de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Des cours auxquels il n'aurait jamais assisté, de ceux qui auraient découvert… Il vacilla et Noah le rattrapa.

-N'y pense plus, murmura-t-il. Je comprends, et tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi. Nul autre ne le sauras, alors n'y pense plus.

Puis il se retourna et entraîna son ami dans son mouvement. La discussion était close. L'incident également.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit un couloir, commença-t-il. Nous devrions suivre le…

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge alors que la lune se levait et irradiait l'endroit de lumière.

.

La salle était ronde, aux pierres vieillies mais moins usées que le reste du château, sans fenêtres ni meurtrières, ni aucune voie de sortie ou d'entrée apparente. Le toit, comme ils l'avaient déjà remarqué, montait dans une voûte arrondie, avec au centre un trou qui laissait voir le ciel. L'astre nacré, une fois entré dans l'axe, baignait la salle, et surtout, le centre. Posée sur ce qui semblait être un énorme disque d'onyx brillait une pierre immense, luminescente car elle reflétait la lumière de l'astre et purement magnifique. Lucifer la fixa, ses yeux le plus écarquillés qu'il le pouvait, mystérieusement attiré par elle. Il crut que Noah le retiendrait lorsqu'il fit un pas en avant, mais son ami ne broncha pas. Des volutes blanches s'élevaient de la pierre, y retombaient, l'entouraient, et il avait l'impression de pouvoir y distinguer des formes humaines, animales, concrètes et abstraites. L'éclat et la brillance de la pierre embrumaient son esprit autant qu'ils l'apaisaient et il s'en approcha un peu plus.

-Lucifer !

Noah sembla revenir à lui et se rua à ses côtés, attrapant son bras tendu au vol. Mais la curiosité poussa l'autre enfant à avancer un peu plus. Il voulait comprendre. Que faisait cette pierre ici, dans Poudlard, et surtout dans un endroit où tout le monde pouvait y accéder ? Etait-elle dangereuse ? Avait-elle capturé des âmes, qui à présent formaient les brumes autour ? Mais les volutes ne ressemblaient en rien au Moine Gras ou à Peeves. Ses doigts le démangeaient : il aurait voulu toucher, découvrir à quoi cela ressemblait. Existait-il un effet quelconque autre que cette magnifique danse visuelle ? Il posa un pied sur le disque au sol, et Noah le lâcha. Se fiant à son ressenti, Lucifer décida que le lieu n'était pas dangereux. Il n'éprouvait aucune attirance surnaturelle ou attraction irrésistible pour la pierre, juste cette insatiable curiosité et cette fascination pour la beauté qui s'en dégageait, et son esprit était clair. Il lui paraissait même plus clair que jamais, comme si la proximité de cette pierre illuminée l'apaisait. Ses doutes et ses peurs avaient disparu, envolés par la fenêtre où il avait lui-même failli disparaître, remplacés par une sérénité légère. Néanmoins, la puissance pure qui se déversait à quelques pas de lui le dissuada d'avancer un peu plus.

-Noah, viens.

Son ami devait expérimenter, juste pour la sensation. Il lui fit un signe de tête destiné à le convaincre, et l'autre Poufsouffle le rejoignit. Les traits de son visage se détendirent aussitôt et ses joues retrouvèrent de leur éclat. Les volutes effleuraient leurs bras, à peine. Les deux garçons fermèrent les yeux quelques secondes puis sortirent du disque. La légèreté ressentie s'évanouit mais ils se sentaient toujours apaisés, et savoir que Lucifer avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours semblait moins douloureux.

-Il faut que nous retournions à la salle commune avant le couvre-feu, remarqua le rouquin à regret.

-La porte est par là, indiqua Noah. Elle ne s'est pas totalement refermée.

Ils glissèrent leurs doigts dans le fin interstice et parvinrent à faire pivoter les pierres suffisamment pour pouvoir s'y engouffrer chacun leur tour. Lucifer se retourna une dernière fois pour graver l'image dans sa tête et suivit son ami à l'extérieur.

.

Ils descendirent lentement les escaliers menant à leur salle commune, redoutant de tomber sur Rusard et n'ayant aucune idée de l'heure. Arrivés au troisième étage, ils aperçurent leur directrice de maison, qui se dirigea droit vers eux. Les deux garçons se tendirent.

-Puis-je savoir où vous étiez cet après-midi ? s'enquit-elle.

Le professeur Chourave était imposante, mais également amène et juste, restant calme et réprimandant ses élèves sans éclats de voix. Lucifer jugea aussitôt qu'il devait dire la vérité –au moins une partie.

-Nous étions dans la Tour d'Astronomie, professeur.

Le regard sévère de la femme ne disparut pas.

-Pour quelles raisons ? Je ne peux tolérer que des élèves de ma maison sèchent des cours, jeunes gens. Vous la déshonorez en agissant ainsi.

Lucifer rougit violemment et baissa les yeux, mortifié. Il n'avait pas pensé ainsi, mais jamais il n'avait voulu… Une étrange sensation de paix l'enveloppa et supprima sa culpabilité. Il n'avait pas été bien, une visite à l'infirmerie aurait eu le même résultat, murmurèrent des échos dans son esprit.

-Lucifer allait très mal, Madame, répondit Noah. Son père le traite injustement et… parfois, certaines choses font remonter les idées noires. Je suis resté avec lui sans que nous voyions le temps passer.

Le professeur Chourave les dévisagea longuement.

-Je suis navré, s'excusa Lucifer avec sincérité. Je le suis, réellement, mais je puis vous promettre que cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Pas sans que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, intervint son ami.

-Je crois, Pomona, qu'il faudrait envoyer ces enfants se coucher, déclara une voix derrière eux.

Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait en haut des escaliers, qui choisirent d'attendre qu'il ne soit plus sur leurs marches pour se déplacer.

-J'enlève dix points à Poufsouffle, dit leur directrice avant d'ajouter plus doucement, Lucifer, si vous voulez parler, n'oubliez pas que la porte de mon bureau est toujours ouverte.

-Merci, Madame, répondit-il, envahi par une douce chaleur se mêlant à son sentiment de reconnaissance.

Le regard de Dumbledore était perçant au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il aurait dû effrayer le jeune Potter il donnait l'impression de savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Pourtant, la sérénité ne le quittait pas et il se sentait soulagé que le directeur connaisse la vérité.

-Rejoignez votre dortoir avant le couvre-feu, ordonna le professeur Chourave.

Ils hochèrent la tête et s'apprêtèrent à partir lorsque le professeur Dumbledore les rappela.

-Messieurs, n'oubliez pas que certains endroits secrets sont faits pour rester… secrets.

Les échos dans l'esprit de Lucifer approuvèrent vigoureusement et il cilla.

-En effet, monsieur, murmura Noah.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard embrumé et plein de questionnement.

Il ne fallut que quelques jours pour que les échos et l'apaisement étrange qu'ils ressentaient ne s'estompent complètement.


	5. Les secrets de Poudlard

**Bonjour, ou bonsoir, à vous !**

 **J'ai quelque peu ralenti la publication, ainsi que l'écriture, puisque mes vacances se sont achevées et que les cours ont bel et bien repris !**

 **Mais la suite est là, avec ses mystères et ses histoires parallèles à l'originale !**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un retour, du fond du cœur !**

 **En espérant que cette suite vous plaise :)**

Le temps semblait se rafraîchir un peu plus chaque jour, et les élèves de Poufsouffle restaient le plus possible dans leur salle commune tiède et familiale afin d'échapper aux courants d'air glacés qui hantaient le château. Lucifer et Noah faisaient partie des exceptions. Ils n'avaient pas essayé de retourner dans l'étrange salle où se reposait la pierre luminescente qu'ils avaient surnommée « Pierre de Lune », mais ils avaient tenté de l'évoquer, de temps à autre, essayant de décrire les étranges sensations qui les avaient envahis, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux blottis dans un fauteuil miraculeusement libre au coin du feu, à voix si basse que nul autre ne pouvait les entendre. La curiosité et l'envie de comprendre dévoraient Lucifer, qui finit par se rendre à la bibliothèque quotidiennement, aidé de Noah. Il fouilla le sommaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard sans rien trouver, chercha dans diverses livres, ne pouvant se résoudre à demander de l'aide à l'acariâtre bibliothécaire. Noah consulta un ouvrage sur les pierres magiques, en vain.

-Je découvre tout un tas de choses intéressantes, mais rien qui ne corresponde à la Pierre de Lune. La plupart de celles qui sont répertoriées ici sont bien plus petites, transportables dans un sac.

L'un des derniers Samedi de Novembre, ils auraient pu profiter de la journée pour approfondir leurs recherches, mais Gryffondor jouait contre Serpentard, et Lucifer désirait voir un match de Quidditch. Il voulait comprendre l'engouement de son jumeau pour ce sport, et surtout, il voulait le voir évoluer sur un balai. Aussi, après le petit déjeuner, les deux garçons prirent-ils le chemin du terrain de vol, emmitouflés dans plusieurs épaisseurs.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, dit encore une fois le jeune Potter à son ami qui claquait des dents.

-Arrête, Lucifer. J'ai déjà vu un match et j'apprécie le Quidditch. Je viens, c'est tout.

Ils s'assirent et attendirent le début du match en répétant les dernières découvertes effectuées. Enfin, un Gryffondor de troisième année annonça le début du match. Lucifer suivait son frère des yeux, fasciné. Harry volait magnifiquement, virevoltant, faisant des loopings, des prouesses… Il était un peu arrogant, également.

-Il crâne, oui ! s'exclama Sally-Anne.

Hannah Abbot dissimula un sourire.

-Tous les joueurs le font plus ou moins, la raisonna-t-elle.

Lucifer marmonna dans sa barbe des insultes assez imaginatives en direction des Serpentards, au moment où Madame Bibine leur infligeait un penalty. La notion de fair-play leur était de toute évidence inconnue. Soudain, son estomac se retourna et il leva instinctivement les yeux vers Harry. Son frère semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de son balai. Il s'y agrippait alors que l'objet magique se secouait et rouait. Harry finit par glisser et ne put se retenir au manche qu'à une main. Lucifer se leva d'un bond.

-Attends ! le rattrapa Noah.

-Ce n'est pas normal ! s'exclama-t-il, le cœur battant à toute allure.

Il se sentait sur le point de vomir. Puis, miraculeusement, tout sembla revenir à la normale –son jumeau s'était même débrouillé pour avaler la petite balle dorée signant la fin du match. Lucifer prit la main de son ami et la serra, tremblant violemment.

-Ce n'est pas normal ! Quelqu'un a voulu lui faire du mal ! gémit-il.

Noah se contenta de lever ses yeux gris vers lui et de le regarder, songeur. Leurs mains se serrèrent un peu plus.

.

Tant qu'ils semblaient avoir quelque chose à faire à la bibliothèque, Mrs Pince les laissait tranquilles. Des piles d'ouvrages s'étalaient devant eux, n'étant principalement que consultés au niveau du sommaire ou de l'index avant d'être écartés avec un soupir. Ils auraient pu avoir la volonté d'abandonner et de rester dans le mystère, mais les conversations qu'ils avaient en même temps les distrayaient. Ils apprenaient à se connaître mieux malgré les forts liens d'amitiés s'étant tissés au fil des trois derniers mois. Décembre pointait le bout de son nez blanc et les premières neiges tombaient sur le lac.

-Nous aurons probablement la salle commune pour nous, d'ici quelques semaines, déclara Noah en parcourant un chapitre sur les phases lunaires.

Ses parents, tous deux de sang pur, étaient tenus occupés durant les fêtes. Ebézener Weber occupait de hautes fonctions au ministère et avait ses jours de repos très aléatoirement, tandis que Pernelle Weber était appelée pour une mission en France. Noah avait grandi dans un manoir, éduqué par une gouvernante. Son enfance solitaire l'avait poussé à devenir discret, observateur et à apprendre à s'occuper par lui-même, particulièrement en explorant la demeure familiale de long en large. En tant qu'aristocrate, on lui avait enseigné à se tenir en bonne société, mais, s'il savait reprendre les manières, il avait désespéré sa gouvernante en ne les appliquant pas à chaque instant.

-Ainsi qu'une bonne partie du château, sans doute, marmonna Lucifer.

La plupart des étudiants rentraient pendant les fêtes, mais le jeune Poufsouffle avait été l'un des premiers à s'inscrire lorsque le professeur McGonagall était passée dans les classes avec la liste. Harry ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait pas même regardé son jumeau –ils étaient en sortilèges ensembles à ce moment là-. Il ne lui avait pas non plus proposé de rentrer avec lui… d'une manière générale, il l'ignorait tout autant qu'avant.

-Lucifer… Ton frère n'est pas celui que tu voudrais qu'il soit, et la réciproque est vrai, asséna Noah.

Il le savait, mais ce n'en était pas moins douloureux. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi disparates ? Autant physiquement que mentalement…

-Je ne veux rien du tout, se défendit-il. Harry est arrogant et je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Il a blessé Hermione Granger, et il est fier et orgueilleux.

Même si Hermione restait désormais en compagnie de son frère et de Ronald Weasley, ce qui était une bonne chose. La fillette n'était plus aussi solitaire, moins renfermée, plus épanouie.

-Harry pense qu'il est le centre du monde, et c'est ainsi qu'il a été élevé, lui rappela son ami. C'est ainsi que le monde sorcier le voit, parfois.

Lucifer déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête.

-Bien que cela n'excuse pas son comportement, ajouta cependant Noah.

L'autre garçon aurait voulu le défendre mais il n'en fit rien. Il peinait encore à savoir où il se positionnait, et il n'arrivait pas à accepter que son jumeau et lui ne seraient peut-être jamais proches.

-Lucifer ! murmura soudain Noah.

Au son de sa voix, il sut qu'il avait trouvé il se pencha contre lui. Dans le grand et fin ouvrage sur les propriétés de la lune, se trouvait un petit encadré où un dessin coloré à ce qui paraissait être de l'aquarelle surplombait un texte écrit à la plume.

« _L'astre lunaire agit sur certains nodes dont la vocation est de protéger. La magie du node éclairée par la lumière de la lune peut donner lieu à des phénomènes magiques étonnants, dont les effets sont la guérison, la sûreté, la protection._ »

-Un node ? répéta Lucifer.

Dans leurs lectures comme dans ce qui leur était enseigné, ils n'avaient encore jamais croisé le mot.

-Il doit y avoir une section là-dessus, répondit Noah.

Ils furetèrent dans les rayons durant l'heure suivante, discutant à mi-voix, commentant leurs trouvailles. De retour avec une nouvelle pile de livres, ils se répartirent le travail et commencèrent à lire. Au deuxième ouvrage, le cœur de Lucifer manqua un battement, et il attrapa la manche de son ami, incapable de détourner les yeux du grimoire. Les pages explicatives et paragraphes suivaient, concordant avec la pièce cachée, expliquant, fascinant.

« _Les nodes s'ancrent dans des éléments naturels. Ils peuvent être au plus profond de la terre comme près du ciel, au cœur d'un rocher comme dans les racines d'un arbre, et sont extrêmement rares._ »

« _Considérés depuis longtemps comme de la magie pure, les nodes peuvent avoir différentes fonctions, mais ils sont toujours le cœur d'un endroit ou d'une capacité._ »

« _Les nodes à vocation de protection sont attirés par les lieux pouvant se révéler dangereux. Leur magie sécurise les lieux et en renforce les protections._ »

« _Loin d'être imparables, les nodes n'agissent que dans des situations données et particulières. Ils possèdent une volonté propre et une indépendance qui empêche les êtres vivants de s'en servir._ »

 _« La puissance magique importante des nodes est protégée par eux-mêmes. Dissimulés aux cinq sens, ils ne se révèlent que si la sûreté est complète autant pour le monde magique que l'individu ou le node en lui-même._ »

Lucifer referma enfin l'ouvrage, étourdi. La découverte ne l'étonnait guère : Poudlard était un lieu d'études, un château avec un tel condensé d'histoire et de magie qu'il paraissait logique qu'un node, voire plusieurs, s'y dissimule. Il avait choisi de se livrer à deux élèves au moment où l'un avait attenté à sa vie, et soigné sa douleur.

-La Pierre de Lune est un node à vocation de protection, murmura-t-il.

Les mots roulèrent sur sa langue et il s'estima satisfait. Il avait compris ce qui s'était passé, il savait de quoi il retournait. Les connaissances que leurs recherches avaient engendré lui serait utile un jour, peut-être. En attendant, il avait découvert une nouvelle facette du monde magique, et cela se révélait passionnant.

.

Les vacances de Noël commencèrent enfin, et Lucifer put admirer la Grande Salle décorée. Les deux semaines de répit lui feraient du bien. Entre les recherches sur la Pierre de Lune et les devoirs demandés par les professeurs, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de pauser. Son orgueil personnel le poussait à toujours faire plus de recherches. Harry avait déjà un très bon niveau en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en sortilèges et en métamorphose, même s'il était relativement moyen dans les autres matières. Lui travaillait pour être dans la moyenne qu'il jugeait convenable, autour de quatorze. A sa grande satisfaction, les potions lui posaient moins de problèmes qu'à son frère et Rogue ne le haïssait pas.

-Tu es un vrai Serdaigle, maugréa Noah alors qu'il le traînait à la bibliothèque pour se débarrasser de leurs devoirs de vacances.

-Le Choixpeau a hésité, mais il a fini par m'envoyer à Poufsouffle, admit son ami. Néanmoins, tu devrais reconsidérer tes dires puisque l'une de nos valeurs est le travail sérieux.

L'autre garçon rit doucement et Lucifer sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Au bout de quelques heures, Noah le tira de son travail.

-Allez viens, je vais t'apprendre à jouer aux bavboules. Susan m'a laissé les siennes avant de partir en vacances.

Ils avaient la salle commune pour eux tous seuls, ou presque, comme le jeune Weber l'avait prédit. Ils se mirent sur le sol et Noah commença à lui expliquer les règles. Entre deux giclées baveuses, il riait et évoquait des souvenirs de son enfance. Jamais Lucifer ne s'était senti aussi bien.

Il se réveilla excité le matin de Noël, ayant hâte de découvrir ce en quoi consistait un réveillon de sorciers. Se frottant les yeux et écartant les rideaux, il aperçut le bras de Noah qui pendait de son lit, signe qu'il dormait toujours. Doucement, il posa les pieds en bas de son lit et étouffa une exclamation de surprise en s'apercevant qu'il avait failli marcher sur… des paquets. Il en resta interdit un long moment.

-Joyeux Noël ! fit une voix chaleureuse.

Son ami venait de se réveiller et lui souriait, ses cheveux noirs en bataille.

-Joyeux Noël, murmura Lucifer, la gorge nouée.

Il s'accroupit auprès de ses cadeaux. Korrigan vint ronronner autour de ses jambes, le poussant à se ressaisir. Il prit le premier d'une main fébrile et l'ouvrit, y découvrant un livre sur Helga Poufsouffle. L'étiquette portant son prénom lui indiqua le destinataire : il s'agissait d'une écriture qu'il n'avait vu que deux fois et qui avait bouleversé sa vie.

-James m'a envoyé un cadeau.

Il parvenait à peine à y croire. Une légère amertume lui rappela qu'un livre était sans doute dérisoire pour son père, et que Harry devait avoir bien plus, mais il n'était pas Harry et le présent lui convenait. Il sentit la boule dans sa gorge se resserrer un peu plus devant la confusion qu'il ressentait –pouvait-il toujours considérer que son père ne voudrait jamais de lui ?-.

-Il a visé juste, commenta Noah. Concentre toi sur ton plaisir.

Lucifer se retourna pour faire face au garçon qui avait posé la main sur son épaule et lui offrit un mince sourire avant de déballer le second paquet. Il contenait une teinture blonde bon marché, et il devina qu'elle provenait de sa tante. Il caressa ses pointes redevenues rousses, rêveur, se promettant de la remercier. Il se tourna vers Noah qui contemplait des cartes à jouer, ravi.

-Nous allons pouvoir faire une bataille explosive ! Mes dernières cartes avaient rendu l'âme l'été dernier.

L'enfant roux s'empara du dernier paquet, enveloppé dans un papier brillant. Il contenait une petite boîte en argent poli et lorsqu'il l'effleura du doigt, elle s'ouvrit avec une douce mélodie. L'intérieur était recouvert de velours, dans lequel étaient installées trois petites fioles, intitulées _Essence de Nacre_ , _Larmes de Dragon_ , _Filtre de Houx_. Une note calligraphiée explicative accompagnait le coffret. Médusé, Lucifer le contempla quelques instants avant de chercher une trace du destinataire. Sentant le regard de Noah sur lui, il se retourna.

-Joyeux Noël, Lucifer. J'ignorais si tu recevrais des cadeaux, et j'ai fait part à ma mère de tes goûts.

Incapable de dire un mot, l'enfant laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue et se leva pour l'étreindre.

.

Le festin de Noël fut délicieux, mais ce qui retint l'attention de Lucifer et Noah furent les pétards surprise. En plus des dragées surprises et chocogrenouilles, il en sortait des cadeaux et parfois des choses plus inattendues, comme des grenouilles vivantes. Le jeune Potter se coiffa d'un haut de forme tandis que Noah mettait un chapeau en forme de cactus sur sa tête. Il trouva également un nouveau lot de bavboules et un frisbee mordeur. Il se coucha, des étoiles dans les yeux. Cela avait été le meilleure Noël de sa jeune vie.

.

Durant les derniers jours des vacances, les garçons vagabondèrent dans le château vide, heureux d'avoir la place pour eux. Ils prenaient garde à ne pas croiser Rusard, qui risquait fort de les mettre en retenue, bien qu'en journée aucune interdiction n'existe en dehors de celle du premier étage de l'aile droite. Ce faisant, ils discutaient en marchant calmement, observant les portraits et les armures autour d'eux.

-Quelqu'un a essayé de blesser Harry, maintint Lucifer une après-midi que la conversation était revenue une nouvelle fois sur son jumeau.

-Je sais, répondit son ami. Ce qui signifie qu'Harry a toujours des ennemis, des gens qui auraient aimé voir Tu-Sais-Qui accéder au pouvoir.

Le rouquin observa un satyre poursuivre une nymphe à travers plusieurs tableau. Un vieil homme endormi se mit à les invectiver lorsqu'ils renversèrent son livre.

-James m'a dit que je devais protéger Harry.

Noah planta son regard dans le sien, comme toujours lorsqu'il estimait que la situation était sérieuse.

-Tu es aussi jeune que lui, Lucifer, et tu n'as pas reçu le même entraînement.

-Il est mon frère.

Une férocité le dévorait de l'intérieur, devenant douloureuse lorsqu'il se rappelait que son jumeau se fichait bien de son existence.

-Et peu importe qui essaie de le blesser. Je le trouverai et le dénoncerai.

-Sage décision, approuva l'autre garçon.

Ils avancèrent encore dans les couloirs tapissés de pourpre avant de décider de rentrer à leur salle commune afin de faire une partie de bataille explosive. Lucifer n'était pas très bon à ce jeu, mais il le trouvait plutôt amusant et les dessins des cartes le fascinaient.

-Le blond n'est définitivement pas une couleur qui te va, grimaça Noah en lui jetant un nouveau regard.

Il avait passé une heure dans la salle de bains, la veille, et si la couleur avait paru un peu foncée de prime abord, jurant avec les restes violets, la clarté blonde avait un effet étrange sur le visage déjà pâle de l'enfant.

-Je voulais essayer, reconnut-il en haussant les épaules.

Les murmures sur son passage risquaient de connaître une augmentation, mais tant pis. Ils prirent un escalier qui se mit soudainement à bouger. Les deux garçons soupirèrent. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre et à faire un détour. Noah tapota le rythme Helga Poufsouffle sur la rampe plusieurs fois, jusqu'à l'immobilité totale de l'escalier, puis machinalement contre son pilier alors qu'ils passaient devant. Un étrange bruit retentit alors, semblable à un frottement de pierres les unes contre les autres.

.

Ils se retournèrent et ouvrirent de grands yeux. L'escalier s'était mis à tourner en s'élevant, découvrant de nouvelles marches en colimaçons. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, il y avait la place pour un adulte de tenir sur la marche la plus haute des escaliers révélés jusqu'aux marches qui les surplombaient.

-Ce château est définitivement plein de surprises, murmura Lucifer.

Noah fronçait les sourcils, et son ami le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il esquisse un mouvement.

-Y allons-nous ?

Un mince sourire se peignit sur le visage du jeune Weber.

-Je crains que tu n'aies de cesse de me convaincre si nous ne saisissons pas notre chance maintenant.

Lucifer rit, puis posa un pied sur la première marche. Elle était stable, vieille et grinçante mais stable. Il descendit précautionneusement sur la deuxième, puis la troisième. Les murs étaient faits des mêmes pierres que le reste du château. Derrière lui, Noah descendait tout aussi prudemment. Enfin, ils arrivèrent en bas des escaliers… et Lucifer s'immobilisa, son ami lui rentrant dedans de plein fouet puis le contournant pour venir se placer à ses côtés. Leurs yeux balayèrent la salle qui se trouvait devant eux, et ils parvenaient à peine à y croire.

.

Elle était ronde, et avait autrefois dû diffuser une sensation de chaleur et de bien être. Une énorme cheminée, construite en briques, leur faisait face. Dessus avaient été gravées des armoiries mais le temps les avait effacées. Le sol était recouvert de quelques centimètres de poussière mais on pouvait tout de même distinguer un énorme tapis jaune pâli par le temps, devant la cheminée. Les fauteuils qui leurs faisaient face paraissaient confortable et accueillants, quoi que vieux et dégageant une odeur tout aussi poussiéreuse que le reste de la pièce. De multiples étagères de bois avaient été vidées et certaines avaient fait les frais des termites. On pouvait toujours distinguer les traces d'anciens tableaux sans aucun doute remontés dans une autre partie du château. A droite et à gauche, de petites portes rondes ornées de nouvelles armoiries semblaient les accueillir dans une haie d'honneur. Une statue de justice brisée trônait sur le rebord de la cheminée. Les couleurs et armoiries avaient beau être passées et la pièce sombre car les fenêtres étaient recouvertes de crasse, il n'existait aucun doute : cette salle avait été la salle commune des Poufsouffles.

.

Les deux garçons connaissaient assez bien leur propre salle commune pour le savoir. Les formes s'y retrouvaient, la même impression d'ancienne familiarité et d'équité, et surtout, il restait des traces sable et or sur les armoiries. Sans un mot, Lucifer poussa la porte à sa droite. Elle résista un peu avant de s'entrouvrir dans un grincement. Le garçon s'y engouffra, toussant à cause de la poussière qui se dégageait. Il tira sa baguette.

- _Lumos_.

De nouvelles portes se présentaient à lui, avec des cadres vides inscrits au dessus. Les dortoirs. Un seul d'entre eux avait encore les noms inscrits à la fine écriture dorée.

 _William Davis_

 _Alexan Lupin_

 _Duncan Rey-Tudor_

 _Cygnus Weber_

 _Septièmes Années_

-Noah…

Son ami le rejoignit, baguette allumée également. Il caressa le dernier nom.

-Cygnus Weber… Je l'ai vu sur notre arbre généalogique, lorsque ma gouvernante pensait que je devais absolument avoir conscience de mes ancêtres. Ils sont plusieurs, Cygnus est un nom très apprécié. Mais le dernier date du XVIIIème siècle…

Lucifer observa les autres noms. Il y avait une Davis, dans leur année, à Serpentard, mais les deux autres… Le troisième suggérait une affiliation avec la famille royale… Il poussa puis tira la porte, qui s'ouvrit naturellement.

.

La chambre n'était pas en meilleur état que le reste. Quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre, laissant voir un dortoir de Poufsouffle classique avec ses lits à baldaquin semblant fait d'or, quoique agencé différemment du leur néanmoins. Une araignée avait tissé une toile dans un coin, mais le reste paraissait propre si on faisait abstraction de la poussière.

-J'ai l'impression de me trouver dans un dortoir fantôme, remarqua Noah.

Lucifer frissonna. Il brandit sa baguette, avançant dans la pièce afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas un détail qu'ils risquaient de manquer. Les lits étaient faits il passa sa main sur un oreiller, se demandant lequel des quatre garçons y avait dormi. Sa baguette effleura les rideaux puis le mur, la table de nuit… de l'encre séchée attira son attention.

 _« A jamais. »_

L'inscription était courte, tracée d'une main ferme et adulte. De l'autre côté, Noah l'appela avant d'être interrompu par une quinte de toux. Ils parlaient à voix basse, anxieux de ce qui pourrait surgir, respectueux de ce lieux qui aurait pu avoir tout du sanctuaire. Lucifer rejoignit son ami et déchiffra les inscriptions écrites sur le mur.

« _A la mémoire d'Helga Poufsouffle, qui aurait souhaité que son lieux demeure où elle l'avait installé mais aurais compris la démarche du Professeur Undercliffe_. »

-Undercliffe… murmura-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ici ? Il n'y a aucune trace de drame apparente.

Noah resta silencieux et droit, et l'expression de Lucifer quémandait une réponse. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs fixait les écritures du mur.

-Je les sens. Le drame, le résidu de magie. En quelque sorte. La salle commune de Poufsouffle a toujours été accueillante. Ici, j'ai une sensation… froide.

Lucifer aurait voulu répondre que cela était dû à l'abandon de la salle commune. A la place, il ferma les yeux et sentit les cristaux de gel s'incruster dans sa peau. L'odeur de renfermé mêlée à celle de vieux grimoires, la poussière sur le sol et sur leurs vêtements. Les lieux n'avaient pas été abandonnés pour une raison de commodité. La maison Poufsouffle était trop attachée à sa fondatrice pour abandonner ce qu'elle avait choisi pour eux. Trop loyale pour le contester, trop travailleuse et honnête pour ne pas rester s'il existait un moyen.

-Nous devrions partir, murmura Noah.

Lucifer chercha sa main et la serra.

-Nous reviendrons. Et nous chercherons ce qui s'est passé.

Puis il le lâcha, et ils refermèrent précautionneusement toutes les issues avant de retaper le rythme sur l'escalier afin qu'il les laisse ressortir.

.

La rentrée de Janvier et les devoirs et nouveaux sorts là apprendre occupèrent suffisamment les premières années pour qu'ils n'aient plus à penser à grand-chose d'autre qu'à se détendre lors de leurs temps libres. L'ancienne salle commune occupait toujours un coin de l'esprit de Lucifer. Lorsqu'ils passaient avec Ernie, Justin, Sally-Anne, Susan et Hannah devant l'escalier, lui et Noah échangeaient un regard. Ils n'avaient pas oublié.

.

Le professeur Rogue décida d'arbitrer le match de Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Harry attrapa le vif d'or en cinq minutes et sa victoire laissa un goût amer à son jumeau. Il avait l'impression que son frère n'avait fait que se rendre intéressant. Avec un soupir, il se promit néanmoins de revenir pour le match des Gryffondor contre Serdaigle.

.

En Février, les professeurs ralentirent légèrement le rythme au niveau des cours, et la salle commune poussiéreuse que deux jeunes Poufsouffle avaient volontairement repoussée au lointain de leur conscience revint les hanter. Ils ne disposaient que de quelques noms, pas même d'une date. Lucifer se voyait mal aller redemander d'emprunter l'Histoire de Poudlard à la bibliothécaire, et il avait l'impression qu'il n'y trouverait de toutes façons que quelques lignes frustrantes. En revanche, si quelqu'un s'y connaissait dans l'histoire du château et tenait suffisamment à la maison Poufsouffle pour avoir des réponses…

-Le Moine Gras ! s'exclama-t-il en Histoire de la Magie.

Il était à moitié ensommeillé, tentant tout de même de prendre des notes tout en dessinant sur son parchemin. Le professeur Binns était un fantôme, lui aussi, soporifique, ennuyeux, enseignant depuis très longtemps sans jamais sembler s'apercevoir qu'il y avait des élèves dans sa salle de classe.

-Je suppose que tu parles de la salle commune ? marmonna Noah en se frottant les yeux.

Au moins, à eux sept, les premières années de leur maison parvenaient à obtenir des cours entiers.

-Il est abordable et avenant, et ce n'est pas très dur de le trouver. Il ne nous morigènera pas pour notre curiosité ni ne nous dénoncera.

-Après le repas ? Il fait toujours une apparition au dîner.

Lucifer hocha la tête, sentant un regain d'énergie qui lui permit d'obtenir des notes à peu près propres. Ce mystère cesserait de lui trotter dans la tête, lui laissant ce goût amer et froid que quelque chose n'avait pas bien tourné.

.

La Grande Salle se vida doucement, et Noah et Lucifer demeurèrent en arrière. Spontanément, Sally-Anne ralentit pour les attendre. Elle était si douce et si gentille, si serviable que ses camarades l'appréciaient. Sa naïveté était touchante et nécessitait de la protection : on pouvait aisément lui faire croire que passer à travers le portrait de Björn le Fauve était un raccourci pour se rendre en salle de métamorphose, par exemple. Ernie et Hannah l'avaient arrêtée avant que le félidé ne puisse la blesser.

-Tu devrais y aller, lui conseilla Noah. Nous voulions demander quelque chose au Moine Gras.

-Oh, d'accord ! A propos de quoi ?

Les deux garçons hésitèrent. L'endroit était désaffecté, mais Sally-Anne faisait partie de leur maison. Elle était une bonne camarade, presque une amie. Susan se retourna et leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle les vit encore près de leur banc.

-A propos d'une pièce de Poudlard, répondit le jeune Potter. Une ancienne salle, sur laquelle nous sommes tombés.

La fillette ouvrit ses grands yeux bruns. Susan, s'impatientant, les avait rejoints. L'idée vint à Lucifer qu'elle savait peut-être quelque chose, puisque sa tante travaillait au ministère de la Magie… Mais les changements de lieux étaient bien trop anciens.

-Cela vous ennuie si j'écoute ? demanda Sally-Anne.

Lucifer considéra un instant la question. Elle ne serait pas blessée s'ils refusaient, elle comprendrait et rejoindrait son dortoir en leur faisant un signe amical de la main. Mais elle était de leur maison. Son histoire la regardait tout autant et elle aurait elle aussi pu taper ce rythme de manière accidentelle –ne serait-ce que pour s'exercer. Sa nervosité la faisait souvent se tromper sur le rythme, et Hannah et Susan avaient promis de travailler sur une formule de séchage, dans l'optique de l'aider à retirer le vinaigre plus facilement-. Il secoua la tête, et tous quatre coururent pour rattraper le fantôme qui s'éclipsait de la salle.

-S'il vous plaît ! appela Susan.

Le Moine Gras s'immobilisa, paraissant surpris d'être interpellé. Il leur sourit et son regard se posa sur le blason cousu sur leur robe de sorcier.

-Puis-je vous aider ? s'enquit-il aimablement.

Les deux garçons s'entre-regardèrent. Noah fit un signe du menton et son ami se tourna vers le moine, ses mains se triturant mutuellement.

-Nous voudrions savoir si vous connaissez ce dont nous allons vous parler. Au premier pallier avant d'atteindre la Grande Salle, il y a un escalier qui bouge particulièrement. Nous avons tapé le rythme d'Helga Poufsouffle par habitude sur la rampe, puis sur le fronton.

Lucifer l'observait avec attention. L'expression joviale du Moine avait disparu, et ses traits s'étaient affaissés.

-Cela nous a mené à une ancienne salle commune, désaffectée. La salle commune de Poufsouffle a-t-elle été déménagée dans la partie du château où elle se trouve actuellement ? Pourriez-vous nous dire pour quelle raison ? A quelle époque cela s'est-il produit ? Elle est couverte de poussière.

Le Moine ne semblait ni outré ni furieux. Ses yeux partaient dans le vague, avec une expression mélancolique.

-Oui, je puis vous le dire, jeunes gens, mais je vous demande de rester loyal à votre maison et de n'en jamais dire un mot à quiconque. Ce passé a été oublié et il n'est pas bon de ramener certains souvenirs.

-La salle commune choisie par Helga Poufsouffle n'est-elle pas importante ? s'enquit Lucifer, suspendu aux lèvres fantomatiques.

-Elle l'était, bien entendu, et vous ne m'entendrez jamais prétendre le contraire. Elle n'est pas un énorme secret à proprement parler elle n'est pas plus secrète que certains lieux que vous découvrirez peut-être, tels la salle va-et-vient ou les passages secrets. Ce qui s'y est passé est sans doute dans les journaux de l'époque, et si d'autres étudiants venaient à me demander ce qui s'est passé, je leur répondrais autant qu'à vous, comme je l'ai déjà fait. Mais il est inutile de forcer ces révélations.

Lucifer acquiesça, inconscient de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il allait savoir. La curiosité le dévorait, il se sentait surexcité.

« Le Monde Magique a traversé plusieurs époques sombres, mais le XVIème siècle fut particulièrement violent. Le règne d'Elizabeth Ière a dressé les vieilles familles les unes contre les autres, moldues comme sorcières.

Un membre de la famille royal est né avec des pouvoirs magiques, ce qui a suscité de nombreuses rumeurs de liaisons, bien que l'enfant eût tout simplement pu être un né-moldu au même titre que tant d'autres. Certains murmuraient qu'il était l'enfant de la reine en personne. L'enfant a été envoyé à Poufsouffle pour ma fierté comme pour celle de ses camarades et de notre maison. Il était juste, curieux, travailleur.

Lors de sa cinquième année, de nouvelles révoltes gobelines ont éclaté, et les déchirements entre les vieilles familles de sang-purs se faisaient de plus en plus violents. Ses camarades de maisons l'entouraient et le protégeaient, et il le leur rendait.

Mais deux ans plus tard, il y a eu un incident. Il se murmurait que la reine était malade et qu'aucun héritier du trône n'était près à la remplacer. Certaines des vieilles familles voulaient du sang sorcier sur le trône afin d'asseoir un peu plus leur pouvoir. Trois d'entre elles sont venues à Poudlard, et ont organisé un raid dans la salle commune. L'enfant a refusé de les suivre, réfuté leurs affirmations sur son lien direct avec Elizabeth I. Les gobelins, sentant une faille dans le système, avaient décidé de mener leur révolte avec ardeur ce jour-là, et le directeur de Poudlard fut appelé en renfort. Les trois vieilles familles ou une seule, qu'importe, ont perdu le contrôle. Des sorts de magie noire ont été lancés et les défenses de la salle commune en ont été affectées. Plusieurs élèves ont été touchés et blessés, et les camarades de dortoir de l'enfant royal étaient prêts à combattre lorsque le sous-directeur est apparu… »

Le Moine s'interrompit, l'air de s'apercevoir qu'il s'était laissé emporté par son récit. Il baissa les yeux sur les quatre enfants qui buvaient ses paroles.

-La magie à l'œuvre a entièrement endommagé la salle commune et les souvenirs qu'ils évoquaient étaient à l'encontre des valeurs de la maison. Le directeur d'alors a décidé que les élèves seraient déplacé dans un autre lieu l'année suivante.

Il leur sourit, mais ses yeux demeuraient nostalgiques. Lucifer était étourdi par le récit.

-Merci, monsieur, déclara Susan.

-Je suis ravi d'avoir pu vous aider, mais je vous le demande une dernière fois : ne forcez pas le passé.

-Nous ne le ferons pas, promit-elle. Nous voulions simplement savoir ce qui s'était passé.

-Je crois que nous avons eu nos réponses, ajouta Noah. Merci.

Il hocha la tête et leur fit un geste amène de la main avant de flotter vers Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête qui passait non loin. Les quatre enfants retournèrent à leur salle commune.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'irons pas voir ce qu'il en est, lança Susan avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour monter dans leurs dortoirs. Mais j'apprécie de connaître plus l'histoire de ma maison.

Ils se sourirent et agitèrent la main avant de se souhaiter bonne nuit.

.

Ce soir là, Lucifer eut du mal à fermer les yeux. Il se repassait le récit du Moine Gras sans cesse, visualisant chaque scène. Ce fut la première fois que Noah grimpa dans son lit. Il s'assit sur le bord et Lucifer se poussa pour lui faire de la place. Ils avaient besoin de discuter. Près de deux heures durant, à voix basse, ils débattirent et parlementèrent sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Quand Noah retourna à son lit, Lucifer s'endormit aussitôt. Ses rêves furent concentrés sur la salle qu'ils avaient vue, encore animée des Poufsouffles du XVIème siècle.

.

Les semaines suivantes filèrent tout aussi rapidement que les autres. Susan et Sally-Anne avaient tenu parole, mais elles étaient devenues plus proches des deux garçons. S'ils continuaient de discuter durant les repas, il arrivait qu'ils sortent dans le parc tous les quatre à présent que le temps s'était réchauffé et que les dernières traces de neige avaient fondu. La vie à Poudlard suivait son cours, entre rires et devoirs. Dans l'esprit de Lucifer demeurait cependant les deux portes que son ami et lui avaient ouvertes par erreur, et les enseignements fascinants qu'ils en avaient tirés. De temps à autre, son regard s'arrêtait sur les tapisseries. Ce fut un cours d'Histoire de la Magie durant lequel sa curiosité et ses souvenirs eurent le temps de le tenter grandement qu'il se décida enfin à mettre des mots sur l'idée qui le hantait. Il releva la tête de ses bras –Susan et Ernie prenaient les notes, aussi n'avait-il pas trop à s'en faire- et ses doigts tapotèrent le bras de Noah, qui ouvrit les yeux.

-Il doit y avoir d'autres portes, souffla-t-il, si bas que s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches, Noah ne l'aurait pas entendu.

Son ami sembla un instant décontenancé avant qu'un éclair de compréhension traverse son regard clair.

-Sans aucun doute, répondit-il sur le même ton. Ainsi que des passages secrets –nous sommes à Poudlard. L'un des lieux magiques le plus célèbre du Royaume-Uni.

-Elles doivent être tout aussi intéressantes.

Le garçon soupira.

-Ne sois pas trop téméraire, Lucifer, Harry le fait déjà très bien. C'est illégal, dangereux, et nous risquons sans doute bien pire qu'une retenue.

-Je ne te parle pas d'aller au couloir du premier étage, répliqua-t-il, un peu blessé. Simplement d'explorer le château comme nous l'avons déjà fait, en journée, durant nos heures libres. Nous pourrions tomber sur des pièces intéressantes.

-En sommes tu es curieux au point de vouloir être capable de tracer un plan de Poudlard de mémoire, murmura Noah.

-Oui !

Il avait compris ! Il n'était pas Harry, qui avait sans doute erré dans les couloirs de nuit grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne voulait rien d'illégal ou de dangereux, juste apprendre.

-D'accord.

L'estomac de Lucifer se mit à le brûler agréablement, plein d'une excitation vive et d'une curiosité renaissante.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Les yeux de Noah étincelèrent.

-Je suis intéressé par les mystères, ne l'oublie pas, même si je n'ai pas ta curiosité maladive.

Lucifer laissa légèrement sa langue sortir de sa bouche, et ils réprimèrent un éclat de rire. Noah le comprenait. James aurait dit qu'il voulait faire son intéressant, connaître des lieux inédits. Mais Lucifer se fichait totalement de savoir si d'autres avaient déjà visité ce qu'ils découvriraient. Il voulait connaître, tout simplement.


	6. D'autres portes

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

 **Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce premier tome soit si court, mais nous approchons en fait de la fin de l'année, comme vous le verrez dans ce sixième chapitre…**

 **Enfin, je peux déjà annoncer un deuxième tome, raison également pour laquelle j'ai mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre, j'étais trop occupée à écrire l'un pour relire l'autre^^**

 **Merci à vous tous, chers reviewers, qui m'encouragez et pour qui je trouve la force de me replonger dans cet univers !**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, et que vous n'ayez pas trop envie d'étrangler certains personnages !**

La plupart des pièces de Poudlard n'avaient rien de vraiment exceptionnel. Quelques salles de classes désaffectées sans réelles raisons, quelques passages permettant des raccourcis qui leur avaient déjà été indiqués –ils en avaient trouvé un intéressant, permettant de se rendre facilement à l'infirmerie en cas d'urgence, néanmoins. D'autres salles de cours. Mais Lucifer ne se lassait pas. Il avait lu quelque chose dans l'Histoire de Poudlard sur une Chambre des Secrets, et quelque chose sur les cuisines, ailleurs, lorsqu'ils faisaient des recherches sur la Pierre de Lune.

-Tu sais, déclara Noah alors qu'ils descendaient sept étages pour aller déjeuner un mardi, nous avons trouvé les deux premières parce que nous ne les cherchions pas. Il en irait sûrement de même pour les autres. Nous devrions être patients.

Lucifer possédait les qualités d'un Poufsouffle lorsqu'il s'agissait de la justice, de l'honnêteté ou du travail, mais la patience n'avait jamais fait partie des mots qu'on pouvait lui attribuer. Il soupira.

-Très bien, laissons cela de côté pour le moment.

-Ne te méprends pas, répliqua son ami, j'aime faire le tour du château en discutant avec toi. Je pense qu'on devrait simplement arrêter de chercher pour quelque chose dont on ne connaît même pas la forme ni les propriétés.

-Je suppose que…

La phrase mourut dans sa gorge alors que Harry et ses deux amis remontaient les escaliers. Son jumeau lui lança un vague regard, apparemment peu désireux de s'arrêter.

-La bienséance aurait au moins été de saluer ton frère, remarqua Noah.

Le Survivant leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bonjour Lucifer. Weber, tes manières de snobs n'ont pas lieu d'être lorsque ces affaires ne te regardent pas.

-Bonjour Harry. Tu as déjà mangé ? marmonna Lucifer, peinant à lever les yeux sur le garçon si opposé à lui.

Harry fixait un point au loin, et Lucifer se retourna pour voir le professeur Quirell disparaître dans les étages. Lorsqu'il fut hors de leur vue, son frère parut furieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'étonna son jumeau. Est-ce que… tu as besoin d'aide ?

Harry souffla par les narines, semblant à bout de patience.

-Non ! Et tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires, tout comme Weber.

-Harry… Je ne te veux pas de mal, plaida-t-il.

Le visage de son frère se détendit et il parut tout simplement fatigué. Weasley et Granger s'étaient immobilisés derrière lui. Hermione lui adressa un sourire, mais le plus jeune des Weasley garda les yeux rivés sur le sol.

-Si tu veux vraiment m'aider… Sois gentil avec Quirell, d'accord ? Et demande aux autres Poufsouffles de faire de même. Veille à ce que les Serpentards ne lui attirent pas d'ennuis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce qu'il est malade ? s'alarma son frère.

Harry remua la tête avec impatience.

-Non ! Il est simplement harcelé par Rogue, d'accord ?

-Il n'a pas besoin des élèves comme un poids en plus, tu comprends ? ajouta son amie.

-Harcelé… Mais ne devrait-on pas…

Harry ferma les yeux, visiblement près à exploser.

-Lucifer. S'il te plaît. Est-ce que tu vas t'occuper de tes affaires et m'aider ?

Son jumeau passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches avant de hocher la tête. Les Gryffondors firent volte face et ils redescendirent dans la Grande Salle.

.

Lucifer ruminait encore la conversation lorsqu'ils rejoignirent la salle commune.

-Susan a raison, mon frère est arrogant. Comment est ce que je peux l'aider sans savoir de quoi il retourne réellement ?

Bien sûr qu'il venait de demander à ses camarades de maison de se montrer attentif à leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué ? avait demandé Sally-Anne. Ton frère protège Quirell depuis un bon mois, je l'ai entendu reprendre des Serdaigle qui se moquaient de son bégaiement.

Est-ce que Rogue le harcelait vraiment ? D'accord, le professeur de potions n'était jamais aimable et parfois cruel mais… Harry haïssait Rogue. Il le voyait maléfique, en était persuadé. Pouvait-il s'être montré lucide alors qu'il avait une vision si déformée de l'homme ? Pourtant, Lucifer se sentait léger malgré la supériorité dont son jumeau avait fait preuve. Il lui avait parlé. Vraiment, sans s'énerver. Il avait semblé prendre en compte leur lien du sang.

.

La sortie d'un cours de sortilèges particulièrement difficile laissa les élèves énervés, marmonnant la formule « Alohomora » à l'aide de leurs baguettes sans parvenir à aucun résultat, pas même des étincelles bleues. Draco Malefoy faillit enflammer le capuchon d'Hannah par inadvertance, et il bouscula Lucifer en passant devant eux. Le rouquin soupira. Au moins il n'existait pas entre eux la rivalité qui était née avec Harry…

-La prochaine fois tu devrais essayer le vert, Potter, ça mettra ton teint en valeur.

…Mais Malefoy n'avait pas aimé le refus de Lucifer de le rejoindre, et il ne perdait jamais une occasion de lui lancer une remarque désagréable.

-N'essaie pas le vert, supplia Sally-Anne.

Noah, Susan, Hannah et Lucifer éclatèrent de rire. Ce dernier bifurqua au couloir. Il avait un livre à rendre à la bibliothèque et souhaitait en emprunter un nouveau avant d'être pris par les révisions pour les examens de fin d'année. Noah lui emboîta le pas. Au retour, l'escalier mouvant décida de faire des siennes et se mit à bouger avant que le jeune Weber ait posé son pied sur le pallier. Il tomba dans le vide, et Lucifer envoya son livre valser pour pouvoir le rattraper. Mrs Pince allait le tuer… qu'importe. Il empoigna fermement le bras de son ami qui se raccrocha au pallier puis le tira en arrière. Dès que l'escalier infernal s'immobilisa, ils s'agrippèrent au tapis et s'assirent sur le sol, près d'une armure. Noah tremblait violemment et Lucifer avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-Je pense que cela nous apprendra à être plus attentifs, gémit le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Lucifer acquiesça d'une pression sur le bras puis se leva pour aller récupérer le livre qui avait atterri un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Tout au bout, il y avait une porte… qui paraissait fermée.

-Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit-il lorsqu'il revint au près de son ami.

-Vertigineux, soupira Noah. Mais cela va passer. Puisque nous sommes là, autant se promener. Je voulais te demander comment ton oncle et ta tante te traitaient-ils après que tu aies reçu la visite de ton père ?

Lucifer se rembrunit. Il n'évoquait que rarement sa famille, moldue comme sorcière. Il détestait cette sensation de vide dans sa poitrine, que le node avait pendant quelques jours rempli. Néanmoins, il essaya de se souvenir, entre le chagrin qui l'avait enveloppé.

-J'aurais aimé ne pas être fils unique dans notre grande demeure, lui confia Noah alors qu'ils bifurquaient sur la droite. Ou au moins avoir des cousins avec lesquels jouer, mais une partie d'entre eux vivent en Allemagne, et les autres ne venaient qu'aux fêtes… Ca me rappelle mon enfance, tu sais ? Vagabonder comme nous le faisons. Lorsque nous avons emménagé dans la Demeure Weber, ma grand-tante venait de mourir et j'avais cinq ans. J'ai passé des mois et des années à visiter les pièces, à parler au fantôme. Il n'y en a qu'un, et il n'est pas très bavard, mais j'ai appris pas mal sur l'histoire de ma famille. Je devrais lui demander s'il se souvient d'un Cygnus Weber à l'époque Elisabéthaine. Quoi que j'ignore s'il n'est pas plutôt de l'ère Victorienne.

Lucifer rit puis s'aperçut qu'ils étaient revenus au point de départ. Devant eux se tenaient les escaliers, à droite, le couloir dont ils venaient, à gauche une tapisserie sans rien en dessous, et derrière, la lourde porte de bois.

-A quoi ressemble ta Demeure ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur le bois frais.

Il le caressa un moment, puis tourna la poignée. Elle ne s'enclencha pas.

-Elle est immense ! Le Domaine également, nous avons une promenade qui mène à un lac. Elle est de style gothique, et peut se montrer impressionnante. Il y a tant de chambres, de cuisines… Mais elle est surtout vide. C'est étrange que ce soit fermé…

Il sortit sa baguette, et Lucifer l'imita. Il tapota la poignée avec un mouvement ferme du poignet.

- _Alohomora_ !

Il n'eut pas plus de résultats que lors du cours : quelques étincelles bleutés semblables à des flammes. Noah commençait à le maîtriser, alors peut-être… Il se poussa pour lui laisser la place. Après quatre tentatives, il y eut un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

.

Ils la refermèrent derrière eux.

- _Lumos_ , souffla le rouquin, d'instinct, l'excitation familières bouillonnant dans ses veines.

Ce n'était pas une salle. C'était un couloir. Un couloir fermé, d'accès interdit aux élèves.

-Noah…

-J'ai compris.

Les faits n'étaient pas bien compliqués. Ils se trouvaient au troisième étage, dans le couloir qui leur avait été formellement interdit sous peine « de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ». Et à quelques pas d'eux, se tenait un chien immense, digne d'être qualifié de « Chien de Baskerville ». Il avait trois têtes qui dévisageaient les deux garçons, groggy, et les gencives entrouvertes dévoilant des crocs de la taille de leurs doigts. Lucifer en fut tellement hébété qu'il n'eut pas dans l'idée de courir. Alors que Noah avançait la main –pas suffisamment pour être à portée de museaux- et l'agitait en un geste apaisant, le jeune Potter regardait le couloir, à chaque angle, pour essayer de trouver ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Un monstre était enfermé dans un couloir, et vu la réaction des professeurs lorsqu'un Troll avait pénétré dans Poudlard, il n'était pas là par bonté d'âme.

-Lucifer, c'est quand tu veux ! souffla Noah à son oreille.

Il continuait de tenter d'apaiser le chien, qui commençait à se réveiller et à trouver la situation anormale. Le chien… Que faisait-il là ? Il était immense, monstrueux, certes, mais… son corps était couché, il se releva pour s'asseoir et le garçon discerna une trappe sous lui. Il gardait quelque chose.

-Lucifer !

Noah le tira en arrière d'une main, ouvrit la porte de l'autre et la referma violemment avec difficulté tant ses mains tremblaient. Son ami vint l'aider et ils s'appuyèrent contre elle, entendant les aboiements furieux derrière.

-Intelligence maladroite, c'est ça ? s'écria Noah. Tu n'as aucun instinct de survie ! Filons d'ici avant que Rusard ne déboule !

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers aussi vite que possible et coururent droit jusqu'à leur dortoir, sous les regards ébahis de leurs camarades.

.

Lucifer ne parvint pas à dormir cette nuit là. L'image du chien se redressant sur la trappe le hantait. Il tourna et retourna dans son lit, s'immobilisa pour regarder le plafond, puis recommença à s'agiter et à réfléchir. Le chien gardait quelque chose de précieux. Quelque chose de précieux… Quoi donc ? Un autre node ? Mais la Tour d'Astronomie n'était pas interdite aux élèves… Quelque chose de précieux. Pourquoi l'avait-on mis là, et non pas à la banque puisque Gringott's était inviolable… C'était ça ! Le garçon se redressa soudainement. Gringott's avait été cambriolé mais le coffre avait déjà été vidé. Par Hagrid, qui travaillait à Poudlard. Le chien gardait un trésor de Gringott's. Les rideaux de son lit s'ouvrirent et Noah vint se glisser près de lui.

-Je sais que tu te tortures les méninges. Je t'entends gigoter depuis trois heures.

-J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il à mi-voix.

Il lui expliqua son raisonnement, et son ami le dévisagea, songeur.

-Cela fait sens. Le propriétaire doit plus faire confiance à Poudlard et Dumbledore qu'à Gringotts et aux Gobelins.

-Qu'est-ce, selon toi ?

Lucifer réfléchit un long moment. Dans le dortoir, Justin remuait, en plein rêve et le doux ronflement d'Ernie les berçait. Il sentait la respiration de Noah contre sa joue.

-Je l'ignore. Mais quoi que ce soit, le propriétaire a toute confiance en Dumbledore.

-Dans ce cas, nous avons la moitié du Royaume-Uni comme propriétaire potentiel, répondit doucement l'autre enfant.

Un nouveau silence se fit. Puis Lucifer déclara :

-Je suis désolé. Tu avais raison, chercher les portes est dangereux et s'est même révélé illégal.

-Uniquement celle-ci, Lucifer. Mais je maintiens ma position : si nous devons en découvrir une, elle viendra à nous.

Il s'humecta les lèvres et hocha la tête.

-Est-ce que tu crois que nous devrions chercher ce qu'elle contient ? demanda-t-il.

Noah avait toujours un raisonnement sensé. Quoi qu'il répondre, Lucifer le suivrait.

-Je crois que le couloir est interdit pour une bonne raison, et que si un chien à trois têtes garde une trappe, c'est également pour une bonne raison. Nous ne devrions pas nous en mêler.

-D'accord.

Et ce fut scellé. Noah regagna son lit en pestant contre la température un peu trop fraîche, et Lucifer s'efforça de ne plus penser à ce que gardait le chien.

.

Il eut bien d'autres choses à penser car les vacances d'Avril commençaient. Les professeurs leur avaient donné une montagne de devoirs et ils devaient en plus commencer à réviser les examens afin de pouvoir passer en deuxième année. Et un matin, il remarqua qu'Harry n'avait pas l'air bien. Il était pâle, des cernes violets creusaient ses joues comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Alors qu'ils sortaient de botanique, Lucifer mit une main sur son épaule, l'immobilisant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? jeta son frère.

La colère jaillit de Lucifer comme une vague.

-Inutile d'être aussi désagréable ! Je n'ai rien fait qui ait pu provoquer ton inimitié !

-Pourrais-tu apprendre à parler correctement, plutôt que d'utiliser de vieux mots, de vieilles tournures qui te rendent intéressants ?

-Je ne… c'est ainsi que j'ai appris à parler, Harry, et si nous avions grandi ensemble, mon élocution aurait été bien plus semblable à la tienne !

Les deux émeraudes qui servaient d'yeux à son frère étincelèrent de fureur.

-Tu es jaloux, Lucifer ! Je croyais que c'était clair : tu n'es pas le Survivant ! C'est normal que notre père ait choisi de m'élever, de t'éloigner. Tu aurais pu être en danger, tu aurais pu me mettre en danger, tu aurais mal supporté ma célébrité –il suffit de te regarder, toi et tes stupides colorations pour le voir !-, tu aurais pu être un obstacle pour moi. Les ennemis de Voldemort sont toujours dehors !

-Je ne suis jaloux de rien, Harry !

C'était un pur mensonge : il enviait l'amour inconditionnel de James pour Harry, son enfance heureuse, choyée, son enfance sans être invisible, son enfance à pouvoir poser des questions auxquelles on apportait des réponses.

-Et sûrement pas de ta célébrité ! Tu es arrogant, Harry Potter !

Il le regretta immédiatement. C'était une chose que ses amis et camarades de classe le pensent, mais il ne s'était jamais autorisé à l'énoncer à voix haute devant quelqu'un d'autre que Noah. Devant son jumeau lui-même. Il se calma instantanément.

-Ecoutes, Harry… Je suis désolé. Je voulais simplement t'aider tu n'as pas l'air bien. Je suis là si tu veux me parler, c'est l'un des avantages d'avoir un frère jumeau.

-Nous n'avons pas une relation de frères jumeaux. Tu ne fais même pas à proprement parler partie de ma famille, cingla Harry en se dégageant violemment.

La vieille blessure dans le cœur du rouquin se rouvrit violemment et se mit à saigner abondamment. Noah dut le serrer dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de se griffer les poignets avec acharnement.

.

Sauf que le lendemain, l'état d'Harry ne s'était pas amélioré et qu'il ressemblait un peu plus à un fantôme.

-Je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état : regarde, même ses amis sont démunis ! indiqua-t-il à Noah.

-Je crois que tu dois être la personne la plus têtue que j'ai jamais rencontrée, soupira son ami. Fais comme tu veux, mais ne te laisse pas détruire Lucifer.

-Je viendrais te voir dès que je saurais, promit-il.

Et il suivit Harry toute la journée tant qu'il n'avait pas cours. Son frère mangea à peine, ne parlait à personne, se contentant de garder les yeux dans le vague. Il paraissait ailleurs. Seul le soleil couchant parut l'animer un peu, puis il commença à s'agiter. Lorsqu'il sortit de table, Lucifer se leva aussitôt et le suivit jusqu'à la salle commune. Il hésita un long moment devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame –ainsi, c'était ici que son frère se rendait chaque soir- avant de décider de ne pas entrer. Ce n'était pas sa maison. Pourtant, il se demandait à quoi ressemblait la salle commune des Gryffondors. Etait-elle rouge et or, emplie de fauteuils aussi confortables que les leurs ? Y avait-il une cheminée ? Des plantes ? Cette dernière hypothèse lui sembla improbable : les plantes étaient la spécialité du professeur Chourave. Dans ce cas… des animaux à transformer ? Ou tout simplement des murs rouges et or ? Les élèves passaient devant lui en lui jetant des regards intrigués ou en murmurant. Etait-ce tout ? Harry allait-il simplement mal sans qu'il n'y ait de réelle cause ? Si quelque chose de grave s'était passé, James lui aurait-il envoyé une lettre afin de le tenir informé… ? Le trou de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit, il l'entendit demander qui était là. Et puis une présence chaude, passant devant lui. Bien sûr. Harry avait une cape d'invisibilité, héritée de James. Lucifer décida de le suivre, écoutant le moindre bruit indiquant où son jumeau se dirigeait, alerte au moindre affaissement de moquette. Enfin, ils parvinrent à une salle de classe désaffectée. Harry y entra sans problèmes et laissa retomber la cape sur le sol.

.

Lucifer hésita à se plaquer contre le mur et à attendre de nouveau, que quelqu'un entre, que quelque chose se passe, mais il n'entendit plus que le silence pendant de longues minutes et se résolut à rester sur le pas de la porte. Harry était assis devant un immense objet, en pyjama pourpre, les bras autour de ses genoux. Il fixait l'objet avec avidité, sans jamais cligner des yeux. Il s'agissait de l'une des rares fois où Lucifer le voyait vulnérable. Il devait comprendre. Qu'était cet objet, et que faisait-il de si terrible pour laisser son frère dans cet état ? Il s'avança. Dès qu'il entendit des bruits de pas, Harry releva vivement la tête et son expression de stupeur se mua en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te l'ai dit : je sais que tu vas mal. Je ne pouvais te laisser dans cet état.

-Je vais très bien, trancha son jumeau. Retourne au lit. Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

-Je t'ai suivi depuis la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Harry roula des yeux et Lucifer avança encore de quelques pas. L'objet immense était un miroir. Magnifique, doré, portant l'étrange inscription « _riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej_ ». Il se plaça devant et hoqueta de stupeur. Il pensait n'y voir que son reflet et celui d'Harry, un peu plus loin or le miroir lui renvoyait l'image du salon du Manoir Potter. Et… il y avait James, qui avait une main sur son épaule et l'autre tendue pour ébouriffer les cheveux d'Harry. James le regardait avec fierté. Et à côté de lui… une femme. Une femme aux longs cheveux de la couleur des siens, aux yeux si semblables à ceux d'Harry, aux tâches de rousseurs comme les siennes. Au menton pointu et au nez fin, comme les siens… Lily.

-Maman.

Sa gorge se noua. Comment était-ce possible ? Lily lui sourit avec tant de tendresse que son ventre se retourna et il lutta contre l'envie de pleurer. Elle tenait James par la taille, et James regardait Harry, regardait Lily, le regardait lui, sans que son regard ne change, et avec la même fierté. Lucifer se sentit plonger. Il ne voulait plus jamais quitter cette image, ce miroir, où il avait la sensation d'être entier. Où un vide de son être était enfin comblé.

-Harry… bredouilla-t-il.

Sa voix était rauque. Son jumeau vint se placer auprès de lui.

-Notre mère.

-Tais-toi, siffla son frère. Laisse-moi seul. Tu sais où je viens maintenant va-t-en.

D'habitude, Lucifer baissait les bras. Il partait, blessé et peiné et passait la soirée à essayer de comprendre. Mais ce soir-là, il ne voulut pas quitter son jumeau ni le miroir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essaies pas de cesser de m'invectiver ? Surtout maintenant, Harry, alors que nous nous trouvons devant nos parents. Lily était ma mère, à moi aussi, nous sommes nés d'elle à quelques heures d'intervalle maximum. Harry, nous sommes jumeaux, nous sommes frères. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'aimes pas ? Que t'ai-je fait de si ignoble ?

 _A part venir au monde_.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : nous n'avons pas la relation de deux frères. Je n'ai pas à t'aimer, Lucifer. Nos vies sont deux chemins différents, et ce depuis le 31 octobre 1981. Il est temps que tu l'intègres.

 _Je ne peux pas_. Harry n'essayait même pas d'être blessant. Il parlait avec indifférence, sans le regarder.

-Je n'arrêterais pas, Harry.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu vois, répliqua son jumeau. Je ne vois pas notre mère. Je ne te vois pas.

Lucifer se prit la réplique en plein fouet. Il cligna des yeux avec l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle.

-Peu importe, réussit-il à articuler. Laisse moi profiter du miroir… s'il te plaît.

Harry le considéra un long moment, et Lucifer retourna à sa contemplation.

-Tu es encore là Harry ? Et je vois que tu as fini par découvrir également le Miroir du Riséd, Lucifer.

Les deux garçons sentirent le sang se figer dans leurs veines et se retournèrent. Albus Dumbledore les regardait avec intérêt et douceur. Il ne semblait pas fâché et vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

-Avez-vous compris ce qu'il fait ?

-Il nous montre… ce qui pourrait être ? suggéra Harry.

Dumbledore sourit.

-Pour l'homme le plus heureux du monde, il ne serait rien d'autre qu'un miroir ordinaire, Harry.

-Ce que nous pourrions désirer ?

-Il ne nous montre rien d'autre que notre désir le plus profond. Son histoire est fabuleuse, Lucifer, je crois que tu aimerais la découvrir. Elle doit se trouver dans _Artefacts et objets mythiques_.

L'enfant roux sursauta. Il n'avait pas pensé que Dumbledore le remarquerait. Que Dumbledore prêterait attention à lui, alors qu'il était l'un des plus grands sorciers du monde et que le Survivant se tenait devant lui.

-Ce miroir, continua le vieil homme, ne peut apporter ni la connaissance, ni la vérité et est extrêmement dangereux à long terme. Des hommes ont dépéri ou sont devenus fous en contemplant ce qu'ils y voyaient, car ils ne savaient pas si ce que le miroir leur montrait était réel, ou même possible. Demain, le miroir sera déménagé ailleurs, et je vous demande de ne pas essayer de le retrouver. Mais si un jour vous retombiez dessus, vous seriez avertis.

Les yeux bleus perçants du sorcier donnaient l'impression qu'il pouvait voir leurs pensées. Un frisson glacé descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale de Lucifer

-Souvenez-vous : il ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre… A présent, tu devrais remettre cette merveilleuse cape et aller te coucher, Harry. Lucifer, je vais te raccompagner au dortoir, au cas où tu tomberais sur… des obstacles inopportuns.

Le garçon eut soudain la nette impression que Dumbledore savait qu'il avait cherché d'autres secrets que le node. Mais la leçon lui paraissait apprise, à présent. Il regrettait d'avoir pénétré dans le couloir du troisième étage et enfreint le règlement de l'école.

-Monsieur, est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ? s'enquit soudain Harry en faisant volte-face. Que voyez-vous dans le Miroir du Riséd ?

Son jumeau ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était… extrêmement personnel. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait blâmer la curiosité de son frère.

-Moi ? Je me vois avec une bonne paire de chaussette de laine à la main ? répondit Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus pétillant.

Harry parut ébahi puis disparut sous la cape d'invisibilité. Lucifer suivit le directeur jusqu'à la porte des Poufsouffles, songeant à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Le trajet se déroula dans le silence le plus complet.

-Eh bien, nous y voici Lucifer. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, mais avant, j'aimerais te rappeler quelque chose : l'être humain est fier par nature, et ceux de la maison Gryffondor peuvent l'être plus que les autres. Ils n'aiment pas forcément révéler leurs faiblesses, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide… et ne les rends pas forcément honnêtes dans leurs paroles.

Sur ces derniers mots, il lui adressa un dernier sourire puis repartit. Lucifer tapa le rythme sur la porte puis marcha jusqu'à son dortoir.

.

Noah lui avait presque hurlé dessus lorsqu'il était revenu, pour l'avoir terrifié durant tout le temps où il l'avait attendu.

« Tu as de la chance que Korrigan ait été tranquillement en train de dormir sur ton lit », avait-il grommelé.

Il avait été intéressé par le Miroir du Riséd et le lendemain, les deux garçons s'étaient rendus à la bibliothèque pour y emprunter le livre conseillé par Dumbledore. Et puis, un peu par accident, ils devinèrent ce que cachait le chien.

.

Ernie avait reçu un paquet de confiseries de la part de ses parents pour son anniversaire, et il avait proposé des chocogrenouilles à ses compagnons de dortoir. Justin n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un qu'on pouvait définir par « ordonné » et quelques semaines plus tard, les cartes de chocogrenouilles qu'il avait trouvées étaient toujours éparpillées un peu partout dans le dortoir. Korrigan trouvait très amusant de bondir sur les sorcières et sorciers qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient des cartes et il bondissait un peu partout. En lui confisquant celle sur laquelle il s'acharnait particulièrement, Lucifer avait remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore, une sur laquelle il n'était jamais tombé. Il respectait profondément le directeur de Poudlard depuis cette fameuse nuit où il avait découvert le Miroir du Riséd et il était avide de connaître se découvertes. Noah était allongé sur son lit à essayer de transformer un cafard en épingle et il n'avait même pas relevé la tête en entendant son ami lire à voix haute.

-Nicholas Flamel est l'inventeur de la Pierre Philosophale, si ça intéresse ton esprit avaleur de tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, avait-il lancé d'une voix absente, toujours concentré sur l'insecte.

-Quoi ?

-Je l'ai lu dans le livre sur les pierres quand on faisait des recherches sur la pierre de lune. Il s'agit d'une pierre écarlate pouvant transformer le plomb en or et fournissant un élixir d'imm…mortalité. Lucifer, tu viens de dire que c'était un ami de Dumbledore ?

-Tout au moins l'un de ses collaborateurs, répondit-il songeur.

Les pièces s'étaient mises en place dans leurs esprits, et ils avaient échangé un regard en hochant la tête. Puis, selon leur accord, ils n'en avaient plus parlé.

.

Une nuit, Harry se fit prendre en train de errer dans les couloirs en compagnie de Neville et Hermione. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant les sabliers le lendemain matin, tous les élèves de Poudlard furent stupéfait de voir le sablier des rouges et or à moitié vide. Les rumeurs évoquant un dragon se propagèrent rapidement, et le Survivant fut la cible des railleries et des protestations. Lucifer se sentait tout aussi mécontent de ses camarades. Serpentard gagnait la coupe depuis sept ans maintenant, et ils avaient espéré que la roue tourne un peu.

-Un jour, ton frère apprendra que le château ne lui appartient pas, lui dit Hannah au dîner.

-Tu devrais aller lui apprendre, rétorqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Harry ne me parle pas, je ne suis pas un hibou.

En son for intérieur, il se sentait assez inquiet. Harry avait visité le château également, mais de nuit. Son frère avait-il découvert le chien et la vérité à son sujet ? Il se souvint de la façon dont il avait promis de protéger Quirell. Son jumeau pensait-il que Rogue voulait la pierre et que Quirell essayait de l'en empêcher ? Pour quelle raison Rogue aurait-il voulu cela ? Il vivait de façon naturellement austère et ne paraissait intéressé que par les potions. _Et les forces du mal,_ dut-il admettre. Comme tous les élèves de Poudlard, il avait entendu les rumeurs.

-Quelqu'un veut du mal à Harry, et il traîne dans les couloirs la nuit, soupira-t-il un jour qu'ils en discutaient dans le passage menant à l'infirmerie –Noah s'était fait surprendre par une plante en botanique et sa main avait doublé de volume.

-L'incident du Quidditch était isolé, répondit son ami en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais, on devrait peut-être aller voir Hagrid.

-Le garde-chasse ?

Noah acquiesça puis grimaça en agitant la main.

-A propos du dragon, expliqua-t-il. Ce sont les rumeurs de couloirs, mais… Hagrid est connu pour aimer les créatures monstrueuses. Il était déjà en poste quand mes parents étaient à Poudlard et ils l'appréciaient. Je ne lui ai encore jamais parlé, ce serait l'occasion.

-Occupons nous d'abord de ta main, répondit Lucifer. Il fera sans doute beau, Samedi, ce sera l'occasion de prendre l'air entre deux révisions.

Ils frappèrent à la double porte et entrèrent.

.

Comme convenu, les deux garçons descendirent vers la cabane du garde chasse le samedi suivant. Korrigan trottinait à leurs côtés, sautant sur des sauterelles, crachant sur certains brins d'herbes. Le soleil brillait et les deux premières années s'étaient délestés de leurs capes. Ils frappèrent à la porte, un peu anxieux. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, Lucifer reconnut le géant qu'ils avaient croisé à Gringotts et qui les avait amenés à Poudlard dans les barques.

-Bonjour monsieur, marmonna-t-il timidement.

-Tout le monde m'appelle Hagrid, répondit-il d'un ton bourru. Que voulez-vous ?

Lucifer baissa les yeux, sentant le rouge envahir ses joues. Noah esquissa un sourire.

-Nous voulions vous rendre visite, répondit-il avec sa sincérité habituelle. Je suis Noah Weber, et mes parents étaient à l'école il y a une vingtaine d'année. Ils m'ont souvent parlé de vous.

-Pernelle Buccialia, n'est-ce pas ? Une jeune femme magnifique. Et ton père était toujours très poli, je me souviens.

Sa tête se pencha vers le second, qui se mordit la lèvre.

-Je m'appelle Lucifer Potter, marmonna-t-il.

-Le frère d'Harry hein ? Entrez.

La première chose qui frappa Lucifer lorsqu'il pénétra dans la maison fut l'odeur de fumée. Il échangea un regard avec son ami. Se pourrait-il que… ? Ils s'assirent sur des chaises et Hagrid leur servit du thé.

-Vous vous décidez enfin à venir me voir ?

-Je pense que Lucifer est assez impressionné par vous.

-Je… balbutia-t-il, embarrassé.

Le garde chasse l'observa et un frémissement dans sa barbe broussailleuse leur indiqua qu'il souriait. Ses yeux étaient rouges, néanmoins. Avec tact, aucun des deux enfants ne releva ni ne posa de questions sur le dragon.

-Tu es tout l'inverse de ton frère, déclara Hagrid. Les cheveux de ta mère et les yeux de ton père. Et toi, tu as la beauté de Pernelle et les manières d'Ebézener.

-Merci, répondit Noah.

Ses mains s'étaient crispées sous la table, seul signe de son embarras. Ils discutèrent pendant un bon moment de Poudlard et de l'année écoulée.

-Tu t'es bien tenu, à ce que je vois, dit Hagrid au jeune Potter. Harry aussi bien sûr, mais il a le chic pour se fourrer dans les ennuis… et se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas, ajouta-t-il dans un grognement.

Le cœur de Lucifer fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Est-ce que Harry…

Il fit un effort en voyant l'air affolé d'Hagrid.

-Ne vas surtout pas t'imaginer que ton frère a de mauvaises fréquentations, s'alarma-t-il.

-Quels ennuis a-t-il ?

Son cœur battait à tout allure, à présent.

-Rien de grave, répondit le géant, visiblement mal à l'aise. Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui et ses amis sont trop curieux, voilà tout.

-Ils ont découvert quelque chose ?

Hagrid se leva d'un bond.

-Savent-ils pour la pierre philosophale ? le rappela Noah.

Le géant s'immobilisa.

-Comment savez-vous…? Pas possible, ces mômes. On leur interdit un endroit…

-Nous l'avons découvert par accident, se défendit Lucifer. Mais c'est important Hagrid, s'il vous plaît. Harry sait-il ?

-Ils sont tombés sur Touffu, sur mon chien, par hasard, comme vous, et ils n'ont eu de cesse de découvrir ce qu'il gardait.

Lucifer tremblait et son cœur tambourinait violemment contre sa cage thoracique. Il inspira plusieurs fois et s'efforça de se calmer.

-Ne faites rien de stupide, les avertit Hagrid en les menaçant du doigt. Harry s'est déjà mis en tête que Rogue veut voler la pierre. Mais c'est faux ! Rogue la protège.

Lucifer savait qu'il devait avoir l'air considérablement pâle.

-Je ne pense pas que Rogue veuille la voler, articula-t-il au grand soulagement de l'homme. Et je vous promets que nous l'avons découvert par accident, nous ignorions de quel couloir il s'agissait.

Il s'efforça d'avoir l'air apaisé. Le rythme de son cœur ne baissait toujours pas.

.

Les jours passèrent calmement, malgré tout, entre les révisions et les sorties dans le parc en compagnie de Noah, Sally-Anne et Susan. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les examens, désormais.

.

Lucifer se réveilla en sursaut, le corps atrocement courbaturé et la tête en feu. Il étouffa à grand peine un hurlement pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir. Noah, dont le lit était juste à côté du sien, finit par l'entendre et ouvrit ses rideaux. Lucifer mordait violemment l'oreiller, se tenant le cou.

- _Lumos_ , murmura son ami. Lucifer, calme-toi !

Son cou le brûlait comme jamais auparavant. Puis la douleur cessa et il se redressa, haletant.

-Tu as du sang partout. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas. Bon sang, j'ai mal ! Je crois que j'ai eu un cauchemar. J'ai dû m'agiter et me cogner… j'ai le vague souvenir de tomber de mon lit et d'y remonter.

Il grimaça et se frotta le cou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Un faux mouvement, je pense, je dois avoir un torticolis.

Noah l'examina un instant, mais hormis le sang qui sortait de ses lèvres, résultat de ses tentatives pour rester silencieux, il était indemne.

-Tu as souvent des cauchemars ? demanda son ami.

-Je ne sais pas, pas plus que n'importe qui. J'ai rêvé… d'Harry.

-Bien sûr, répondit l'autre garçon doucement. Rallonge toi Lucifer. Harry va bien, je te le promets.

-Noah.

Il lui attrapa le poignet. Si ses craintes devenaient sérieuses au point d'en avoir de violent cauchemars, il devait les exprimer à voix haute.

-Si Harry est persuadé que Rogue essaie de voler la pierre, il peut vouloir l'en empêcher. Il peut vouloir allez la récupérer lui-même. C'est dangereux. Je connais Harry. Il est courageux, arrogant, tête brûlée, et capable d'aller combattre un troll pour réparer ses torts. Il est capable de trouver un moyen de passer devant le chien.

Noah resta un moment silencieux, puis rabattit les couvertures de Lucifer sur ses épaules.

-Essaie de dormir. Ce n'est pas maintenant que l'on peut réfléchir à cela.

Il aurait voulu protester mais ses yeux se fermaient déjà.


	7. Brûlures

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Oui je sais, ça fait un bout de temps mais la fac, c'est aussi synonyme de dossiers, partiels, cours^^ Doonc je n'ai pas eu du tout de temps pour m'occuper de mes fictions.**

 **Enfin, merci à vous tous d'avoir patienté et de m'avoir laissé des reviews encourageantes, elles sont toujours très importantes pour moi.**

 **Voici le chapitre fatidique, et l'avant-dernier !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D**

Lucifer surveilla Harry tous les jours. Il se refusait à laisser son jumeau se blesser, quelque soit l'avis de celui-ci sur leurs relations. Son torticolis ne s'arrangea pas, il arrivât souvent que son cou le brûle et il ne parvenait pas à le reposer. Ses nuits étaient pleines de rêves, d'éclats de lumière verte, de hurlements de Harry et de sang. Pourtant, il continua à travailler et à lutter contre la nausée. La semaine des examens arriva et il fit tout pour les réussir du mieux possible. Sa souris transformée en tabatière lors de l'examen pratique de métamorphose n'était pas magnifique mais au moins, aucune moustache ne dépassait du bois verni. Les notes amassées au cours de l'année au fils des longs monologues ennuyeux du professeur Binns s'avérèrent finalement utiles même si les jeunes Poufsouffles avaient eu des difficultés à apprendre les dates et qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement interrogés à de nombreuses reprises. L'esprit ailleurs, il avait à peu près réussi la potion d'Amnésie demandée en potion mais elle était si légère qu'il ne s'attendait pas à avoir très au-dessus de la moyenne. Enfin, lorsque la semaine s'acheva, les Poufsouffles s'allongèrent près du lac, laissant tremper leurs orteils dans l'eau fraîche.

-Je suppose que ç'aurait pu être pire, soupira Hannah. Je crois que j'ai raté l'astronomie, cela dit, j'ai confondu plusieurs lunes.

-Plains toi, marmonna Ernie, j'ai à peine réussi à transformer ma tabatière. Même si mon sortilège pour faire danser l'ananas était particulièrement bien : il a…

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose que des examens ? le coupa Justin. La perspective de passer deux mois sans magie, par exemple.

-Parle pour toi, répliqua Hannah.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose de vivre entouré de magie et d'être capable d'en faire soi-même, remarqua Susan.

Lucifer plongea dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas pensé à l'été, jusque maintenant. Il resterait chez les Dursleys… ou chez James pendant deux mois. Deux mois sans voir Noah. Sans pouvoir parler à n'importe quel moment de la journée, sans obtenir de réponses, sans même pouvoir aller chercher des réponses à la bibliothèque. Il se rembrunit.

-Je t'écrirais, promit son ami en le rassurant d'une pression sur le bras. Et je demanderais à mes parents si tu peux venir, j'adorerais avoir de la compagnie.

L'idée de visiter la Demeure Weber et de pouvoir la visiter aux côtés de son ami rasséréna le rouquin, qui décida qu'il faisait trop beau pour s'inquiéter. La journée était sereine, leurs examens finis… Il inspira à fond, se délectant de l'odeur d'herbe fraîche.

.

Se frottant le cou, Lucifer envisagea sérieusement de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour demander un anti-douleur à Mrs Pomfresh. Ses nuits étaient toujours agitées et l'appréhension de voir son frère passer devant le chien à trois têtes ne le quittait pas. Il s'efforça de garder la tête droite en se rendant à la Grande Salle pour dîner après avoir fait une partie de bavboules avec Susan. Comme toujours, dès qu'il se fut assis, ses yeux cherchèrent Harry et il ne se tranquillisa qu'après l'avoir trouvé. Il se versa distraitement une part de salade en observant la discussion des trois premières années de Gryffondor. Harry lui tournait le dos mais ses amis avaient le visage grave.

-Mange, ordonna Noah, le faisant sursauter.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

C'était la vérité. Son estomac était retourné et il se sentait incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, le regard noir de son ami l'obligea à attraper sa fourchette et à manger quelques morceaux de tomates. Il écouta distraitement les destinations de vacances des deuxième année assis à côté de lui, et se retourna en entendant le professeur Flitwick éclater de rire. Il était assis à côté du professeur McGonagall qui souriait, et… A sa droite, le fauteuil du directeur était vide. Lucifer se figea. Jamais encore il n'avait vu Dumbledore manquer un repas, ce qui signifiait qu'il était absent. Et s'il était absent… Il laissa tomber sa fourchette sur le sol et le tintement résonna à ses oreilles, seul bruit audible pour lui à part le sang qui battait à ses tempes.

-Lucifer ? Eh, Lucifer !

Sally-Ann lui tendait sa fourchette, le dévisageant avec inquiétude. Il lui lança un regard hébété, se demandant où il se trouvait.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son front. Tu as l'air d'avoir un peu de fièvre, tu ferais mieux d'aller t'allonger. Ton cou ne va pas mieux ?

-Je pense, dit calmement Noah, qu'il devrait finir de manger avant tout autre chose et qu'ensuite, le calme du dortoir lui ferait effectivement du bien.

Obéissant sans vraiment y penser, l'enfant revit l'image du chien –de Touffu-, gardant la trappe. Il se força à inspirer.

 _Calme toi. Cela ne signifie pas forcément qu'Harry va essayer de stopper Rogue ce soir. Il aura prévenu un adulte de ses soupçons. Il n'est pas stupide. Et puis Dumbledore est peut-être simplement malade._

Il ne parvenait ni à se convaincre ni à calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur. Il sortit de table tel un fantôme, remarquant au passage le teint pâle de son jumeau. Noah avait raison, le calme de son dortoir lui ferait du bien. Il s'endormirait dans ses draps frais, et lorsqu'il se réveillerait, Harry serait toujours là, et la Pierre Philosophale également.

.

Il s'éveilla effectivement, mais la nuit venait à peine de tomber, à en juger par la couleur du ciel. L'angoisse lui enserrait la poitrine tellement fort qu'il peinait à respirer.

 _Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'Harry fasse une telle chose ? Que l'absence de Dumbledore soit l'élément déclencheur ? Est-ce qu'Harry pourrait avoir raison ? Après tout, Rogue le déteste._

Un pincement au cœur le fit haleter. Quoi qu'il arrive, son jumeau irait chercher la Pierre, parce qu'il était persuadé que Rogue la voulait, et parce qu'il avait un sens du héros et de la justice très important.

-Lucifer.

Noah se glissa dans son lit, sous les couvertures, pour la première fois. Il posa une main sur son front. Elle était fraîche. Dans les lits voisins, Justin ronflait et Ernie respirait doucement.

-Tu as encore de la fièvre, murmura-t-il. Tiens, je t'ai posé un verre d'eau sur ta table de nuit.

Lucifer but avec reconnaissance, puis il ancra ses yeux dans ceux d'aciers de son ami.

-Harry va passer sous la trappe ce soir, Noah. Je le sens, au plus profond de moi, comme si c'était ma décision.

La certitude lui remuait les entrailles.

-Je ne peux pas le laisser y aller seul. Je ne peux pas.

La seule pensée de le faire lui procurait une si forte nausée qu'il plantait ses ongles quasi-inexistants dans sa paume.

-Je sais que nous ne sommes pas en bons termes, mais il est mon jumeau. Jamais je ne l'abandonnerais. Il faut que j'y aille.

-Je sais. Je sais, Lucifer. Mais il ne sera probablement pas ravi de te voir.

Il y avait trop de vérité dans ses paroles.

-Je suis incapable de l'abandonner.

-Tu es un véritable Poufsouffle, Lucifer. Loyal, beaucoup trop loyal même. Viens, il vaut mieux que nous y allions maintenant.

Lucifer l'attrapa par le poignet, stupéfait.

-Noah… Tu n'es pas obligé. Il n'est pas ton frère, tu n'as pas à te mettre en danger pour lui, pour moi, à cause de moi. Pas encore.

Son ami esquissa un sourire, mais ses yeux gris étaient indubitablement sérieux.

-Je ne suis pas obligé mais je vais le faire. Tu oublies quelque chose : je suis un Poufsouffle, également. Et tu es mon ami. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

Sur ce, il repoussa les couvertures et les deux garçons enfilèrent chaussettes et chaussures. Lucifer ne prit pas le temps de s'habiller. Il se contenta de passer à la salle de bains, de s'hydrater de nouveau le visage. Lorsqu'il revint, Noah avait enfilé ses bottes et sa cape. Ils ouvrirent doucement la porte de leur dortoir.

.

La porte du couloir du troisième étage était ouverte. Lucifer poussa un gémissement. Ils n'avaient rencontré personnes pour le moment, mais cela risquait de ne pas durer. Eviter Rusard leur avait fait faire un détour et eux n'avaient pas de capes… Ils pressèrent le pas. Touffu grogna en les voyant, et Noah brandit instinctivement son bras avant de faire des signes calmes aux chiens.

-Et maintenant ? murmura-t-il.

Il y avait une harpe, par terre. Une harpe qui ne pouvait pas être à Harry. Lucifer se mit à trembler.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il.

Touffu grogna dangereusement, les paupières encore lourdes, ce qui signifiait qu'il venait probablement de se réveiller.

-Noah… Tu le calmes ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche longtemps, marmonna son ami. Je crois surtout qu'il est encore à moitié endormi.

Lucifer s'approcha doucement de la trappe. Les trois têtes découvrirent les crocs. Il sortit un bout de pain que Sally-Ann et Noah l'avaient obligé à emporter au dortoir, au cas où, et le fit rouler au sol. Une des têtes de l'animal le renifla, et il fonça vers la harpe. Quitte à tenter quelque chose… Dès que ses doigts frôlèrent l'instrument, provoquant quelques notes, Touffu s'arrêta de grogner. Lucifer, dans un élan désespéré, continua à toucher les cordes. Noah s'approcha du chien et poussa ses pattes alors que son ami continuait. Touffu tomba bientôt endormi.

-Je te rejoins, murmura-t-il au jeune Weber qui avait ouvert le passage.

Noah hocha la tête et sauta. Lucifer se rapprocha autant que possible puis jeta la trappe sur le côté et plongea à son tour.

.

Il atterrit violemment sur quelque chose de mou… et de mouvant. Les yeux écarquillés, il tenta de se relever mais quelque chose avait emprisonné son pied et il tomba sur le ventre, fermant instinctivement les yeux.

-Noah ! appela-t-il, anxieux.

-Pars immédiatement ! s'exclama une voix familière près de lui. Cette chose nous ligote !

Il ôta aussitôt ses mains de l'étrange surface.

-Je ne peux pas, répondit-il avec désolation. Je suis tombé.

Il entendit l'autre garçon soupirer.

-Est-ce que tu sais sur quoi on est tombés ? s'enquit-il.

Il avait une bonne mémoire et un esprit vif, d'ordinaire, mais la plante le tétanisait. L'impression de ne pas pouvoir sortir le paniquait. Il referma les doigts sur sa baguette.

- _Lumos_.

La lumière blanche qui éclaira aussitôt les alentours lui permit de voir que son ami était prisonnier jusqu'aux épaules. Il approcha la source lumineuse de la plante, dans l'espoir de l'identifier, et la vit se rétracter. La liane tenant sa cheville se desserra. Il approcha encore sa baguette, frôlant ses vêtements et la plante, qui le libéra.

-Un… filet du diable… haleta Noah. Le professeur Chourave… en a parlé… si elle réagit à la lumière… c'est que c'est un filet… du diable.

Ses mains ligotées ne pouvaient atteindre sa baguette.

-Tu parles d'un nom, marmonna Lucifer en approchant le plus possible de son ami.

Il tenta d'amplifier son sort, et la lumière dégagée irrita suffisamment le filet du diable pour que Noah puisse respirer. Ils se libérèrent tant bien que mal avant de filer loin de la plante.

-Il n'y a pas qu'un obstacle, murmura Noah. Nous aurions dû y penser. Hagrid a dit que Rogue protégeait la Pierre, tu te souviens ? Le professeur Chourave a dû apporter sa contribution.

Ils avancèrent prudemment, baguettes dégainées. Harry n'était nulle part en vue pour le moment… était-il possible qu'ils l'aient devancé ? Ou qu'il se soit trompé ? Non, Harry avait l'air déterminé. Et si… Lucifer accéléra le pas jusqu'à se mettre à courir, imité par Noah.

.

Ils s'enfonçaient un peu plus sous le château à chaque foulée, et déboulèrent haletant dans une salle où le sortilège de lumière n'était plus utile tant elle était éclairée. Des dizaines et des dizaines de choses volantes battaient des ailes et ils se protégèrent instinctivement avec leur coude. Et… Lucifer sentit l'étau qui enserrait sa poitrine se comprimer violemment puis se relâcher. Harry était là ! Avec ses amis, examinant une porte. Sans cesser de courir, il le rejoignit. Alarmés, les trois Gryffondor se retournèrent, baguettes brandies. Si les deux premiers eurent l'air stupéfaits, le visage d'Harry passa de la peur à la fureur.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Je fais là ? termina Lucifer, lassé.

Son jumeau ne savait-il rien dire d'autre, chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient ?

-Nous sommes venus pour toi, déclara Noah.

Ils reprenaient doucement leur respiration. Une sueur glacée coulait le long de la colonne vertébrale du garçon aux cheveux roux.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, répliqua Harry.

Lucifer frémit mais avant que son corps ait pu réagir à cette nouvelle attaque, Noah posa une main sur le bras de son frère.

-Arrête, Potter. Tu crois vraiment que nous allons repasser par le Filet du Diable et le chien, en vous laissant là ? Nous avons des connaissances qui pourraient être utiles.

-Plus que celles d'Hermione ? marmonna Ron.

-Différentes, répondit doucement Lucifer. Harry, je ne repars pas sans toi. Je ne te laisse pas, c'est tout. Tu vas devoir faire avec, Harry, parce que je me fiche que tu me méprises. Je ne peux pas te laisser.

Les deux frères se fusillèrent du regard, en chien de faïence. Les trois autres n'intervinrent pas, conscients qu'ils ne pouvaient régler cela qu'entre eux.

-Je ne te méprises pas, Lucifer, répliqua Harry, ses yeux émeraude étincelants de colère. Ce n'est pas le moment ! Il faut qu'on atteigne la Pierre avant Rogue !

-Es-tu sûr qu'il veuille la Pierre ? s'enquit son jumeau, toujours aussi doucement.

Harry pâlit, décontenancé, puis le fixa comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

-Comment as-tu même su… Ce n'est pas le moment ! Bien sûr que Rogue veut la Pierre, je l'ai entendu parler avec Quirell ! Que sais-tu exactement de cette histoire, Lucifer ? Rogue veut la Pierre pour la donner à Voldemort, et s'il réussit, il sera de retour ! As-tu idée de ce que cela signifierait ? Pour moi, pour la communauté sorcière ?

Le sang du rouquin se figea dans ses veines. Son cœur manqua un battement. Son expression se fit de marbre et ses yeux devinrent hagards. Il ignorait cette facette, il ignorait une bonne partie de l'histoire. Hermione posa une main sur son épaule et agita l'autre devant ses yeux, pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

-Très bien, coassa-t-il d'une voix plus rauque que jamais. Comment peut-on passer cette porte ?

-On attrape une des clefs, répondit la seule fille. Une grosse clef à l'ancienne, en argent.

Lucifer regarda Harry. Harry regarda ailleurs, puis revint vers lui.

-Je ne peux pas le faire, d'accord ? Le Filet du Diable m'a cassé le poignet.

Le premier geste de son jumeau fut d'amorcer un geste pour jeter un œil à sa blessure, avant de rétracter sa main.

-Je peux essayer de le faire, proposa-t-il. Je t'ai promis mon soutien.

Harry parut sur le point de le rabrouer puis leva les yeux vers les clefs volantes et pointa son bras gauche envers l'une d'elle.

-Là haut. Elle a une aile cassée, et des plumes bleues. Ne la lâche pas des yeux, sinon tu auras du mal à la retrouver ! Hermione, Ron, Weber, cernez là et obligez là à se rapprocher de lui.

Lucifer attrapa l'un des balais posés contre le mur et l'enfourcha. Les autres suivirent. Il y avait des nuées de clefs et de plumes, et les bruits d'ailes étaient assourdissants. Harry avait eu raison : si jamais il lâchait sa cible des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il la perdait parmi les autres.

.

Lucifer n'était pas aussi doué qu'Harry sur un balai, et il n'aimait pas cela autant que lui, mais il se débrouillait. Avec l'aide des trois autres, il réussi à saisir la clef assez rapidement et redescendit pour la donner à son frère, qui ouvrit enfin la lourde porte. Ils posèrent rapidement leurs balais et coururent dans la pièce suivante.

.

Elle était tout aussi noire que celle qui les avait accueillis avec le Filet du Diable. Lucifer s'apprêta à allumer sa baguette mais Hermione l'en empêcha d'un geste.

-Attends, murmura-t-elle.

Ils avancèrent quelques pas encore. La texture sous leurs pieds se modifia pour devenir dure, lisse, résonnante. Quelques instants plus tard, la salle s'alluma pour dévoiler un immense jeu d'échecs. Noah et Lucifer échangèrent un regard incrédule. Ils avaient découverts quelques salles de Poudlard, mais aucune encore n'avait réservé autant de surprise que la trappe. Que celles qu'ils traversaient. Lucifer chercha la main de son ami pour se donner du courage –Noah la prit et la serra. Fort-. Ron s'entretenait avec les pièces noires il y avait une nouvelle porte, derrière les pièces blanches.

-Il faut qu'on joue, lui indiqua son jumeau à voix basse.

Ron revenait, l'air songeur. Il avait les yeux mi-clos.

-Si jamais on veut réussir à passer de l'autre côté… Ecoutez, ne vous vexez pas, mais vous n'êtes pas très bons aux échecs, tous les deux…

Il se tourna vers les deux Poufsouffles.

-Je ne sais pas jouer, dit Lucifer.

-Ma dernière partie remonte à il y a trois ans, murmura Noah. Vas-y. Ca ne nous vexe pas…

-Nous non plus, Ron.

Le garçon hocha lentement la tête puis se plaça face à l'échiquier.

-Il faut qu'on prenne la place de cinq pièces… Harry, tu vas prendre la place du fou près de la reine. Hermione, tu seras la Tour du côté du Roi. Lucifer, tu prends la place de ce pion, tout à côté. Et Noah… tu seras la reine. Quant à moi, je serais un cavalier.

Les pièces noires avaient mystérieusement entendu, et elles se reculèrent. Ils se placèrent, peu rassurés. La plupart des pièces étaient bien plus imposantes qu'eux. Un pion blanc s'avança de deux cases, et Ron envoya un de leur propre pion à deux cases de lui. Il avait le visage fermé, en proie à une concentration intense.

.

Les blancs prirent leur premier cavalier. La reine l'assomma, le fit tomber et le traîna jusque sur le côté. Lucifer sentit sa gorge se nouer. Ils étaient tous secoués.

-Bien… Harry, avance jusqu'à l'autre cavalier, et prend le, ordonna Ron d'une voix un peu moins assurée que précédemment.

Les pièces blanches étaient retorses, vindicatives et sans pitié. Ron faisait de son mieux mais les deux reines s'entravaient les mouvements l'une de l'autre. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus beaucoup de pièces sur l'échiquier, il s'interrompit pendant plus de cinq minutes pour réfléchir. Lucifer était couvert de poussière de pièces et de sueur. Sa place de pion l'exposait et il était en plein territoire des blancs, bien trop près de la dernière Tour à son goût.

-Noah… interrogea Ron.

Le fait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom alerta l'autre Poufsouffle, qui fit volte-face. Les regards des deux garçons étaient scellés.

-Vas-y, dit Noah. Je m'en remettrai. C'est la seule solution.

-NON ! hurlèrent les trois autres.

-Il a raison, répondit Ron en évitant son regard. D'abord, la reine va le prendre, puis tu la prendras, Lucifer. Ce faisant tu choisiras de passer de pion à fou. Fou, d'accord ? De sorte que le Roi soit obligé de se déplacer. Et puis… Je dois me faire prendre par l'autre cavalier.

De nouveaux, Harry, Hermione et Lucifer s'y opposèrent.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est la seule solution, maintins fermement Ron. Ecoutes Harry, tu dois te dépêcher. Tu veux empêcher Rogue de mettre la main sur la Pierre non ?

-Je…

-Une fois que je me serais fait prendre, tu avances de quatre cases. Avec Lucifer d'un côté, Hermione à l'autre bout, et toi de l'autre côté, le Roi sera coincé. Et tu pourras passer.

Il paraissait inébranlable dans ses certitudes, bien que pâle. Noah tremblait mais son regard était déterminé. D'un léger hochement de tête, les trois autres donnèrent leur accord.

.

La reine explosa son bras sur la tempe de Noah, qui tomba à terre. Elle le traîna de l'autre côté du plateau. Lucifer dut se faire violence pour ne pas se ruer vers son ami, et sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. A la place, il avança, prit la reine et déclara :

« Fou ».

Ron avança. Fut mis à terre. Harry suivit ses instructions. Et enfin, le Roi blanc jeta sa couronne et les pièces s'inclinèrent.

-Il faut y aller ! s'exclama Harry.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont bien ? murmura Hermione.

Le Survivant était pâle comme la mort.

-Oui. Oui, ils sont simplement assommés, ils ne sont pas blessés.

Lucifer déglutit difficilement, jeta un regard aux deux jeunes garçons étendus sur le sol, puis regarda Harry. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Voldemort revenir à la vie.

-Allons-y, déclara-t-il.

Tous trois ouvrirent encore une porte, frémissant alors qu'une odeur nauséabonde bien trop familière leur envahissait les narines. Un troll.

.

Mais le troll était au sol, évanoui. Harry et Hermione soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Harry, murmura Lucifer, si le troll est hors d'état de nuire… ça veut dire que Rogue est déjà là.

Son jumeau se tourna vers lui. Il avait peur, lui aussi, mais il se dominait. Ils franchirent une énième porte.

.

La salle était petite et assez sombre. Au fond se dressait une table où des fioles et des bouteilles de différents coloris et tailles étaient disposées.

-Je pense que c'est la protection de Rogue, murmura Hermione. La dernière.

Au moment où elle prononça ces mots, un bruit semblable à du vent les entoura, et la pièce s'éclaira tout à coup d'une luminosité noire et violette. Les trois premières années regardèrent autour d'eux, alarmés. Des flammes mauves avaient jailli de la porte qu'ils venaient de traverser. Et en face… des flammes d'onyx, menaçantes, terrifiantes.

-Je pense qu'il faut boire la bonne potion, déclara Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Il y a un papier…

Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière.

Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,

L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège

Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,

Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie

Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,

Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,

Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices.

Le premier: si rusée que soit leur perfidie,

Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie.

Le second: différente à chaque extrémité,

Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée.

Le troisième: elles sont de tailles inégales,

Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale.

Quatre enfin: les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,

Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Lucifer lut par-dessus son épaule, puis ferma les yeux. Les poisons ne pouvaient pas être les deux bouteilles de droite. Les deuxièmes de chaque extrémité comprenaient du vin d'ortie. La plus petite n'était pas un poison, ni un vin d'ortie, elle permettait donc d'aller en avant ou de retourner en… non, c'était la seule qui puisse permettre d'aller de l'avant.

-J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Hermione au moment où il sautait à la conclusion. La plus petite permet de stopper Rogue, et celle tout à droite de revenir en arrière.

-Il n'y a pas assez pour que…

Au moment où son jumeau prononçait ces mots, Lucifer brandit le bras pour attraper la bouteille la petite bouteille. Il la serra dans ses mains à s'en faire mal.

-Je suis le Survivant, Lucifer, déclara Harry. Je peux vaincre Rogue, et Voldemort, si jamais… pas toi.

Il tendit la main. Son frère en resta un instant interdit, incrédule.

-Tu n'as pas encore compris Harry ? Je ne te laisse pas y aller seul.

-Lucifer, il faut que tu l'acceptes : je suis le Survivant, l'Elu. C'est mon fardeau, ça n'apporte pas la gloire. C'est à moi de le faire.

-Espèce d'idiot ! s'exclama son jumeau, incapable de dissimuler les larmes dans sa voix. Je me fiche de ta foutue gloire, je me fiche que tu sois le Survivant, tu es mon jumeau. Cela signifie que tu n'es pas seul, et je que partagerai ton fardeau tant que je serais debout !

Harry allait répondre mais Hermione l'en empêcha. Elle triturait la bouteille ronde permettant de repasser les flammes violettes, et étendit le bras sur son épaule pour le faire taire. Elle ne dit pas un mot, se contentant d'une pression, comme Noah le faisait parfois avec lui.

-Hermione, murmura Harry. Retournes vers Ron et Noah. Réveilles les et sortez d'ici grâce aux balais. Tiens, prends ma flûte, au cas où, avec Touffu… Allez à la volière, et envoyez un hibou à Dumbledore. Il faut le prévenir. Nous…

-Et que se passera-t-il si Tu-Sais-Qui est avec Rogue ? répondit la sorcière d'une voix étranglée.

-Eh bien… Je suis le Survivant, n'est-ce pas ? Et je ne suis pas seul.

Lucifer respira doucement, soulagé. Hermione prit son ami dans ses bras et lui s'efforça de ne pas se sentir seul, de ne pas penser à Noah, évanoui près du jeu d'échec. La jeune Gryffondor lui pressa ensuite rapidement le bras, puis but la potion et traversa les flammes. Et Harry et Lucifer se retrouvèrent seuls.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté, l'avertit Harry.

-Moi non plus. Ca n'a aucune importance.

Son frère se retourna, et le regarda dans les yeux, puis entièrement. Comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

-Lucifer… Je suis désolé pour la lettre que James t'a envoyée, après le troll. Je ne savais pas qu'il le ferait. Je lui ai juste écrit pour l'en informer… il était fier de moi. Mais dans sa lettre de félicitations, il disait aussi qu'il t'enverrait des remontrances pour avoir voulu me mettre dans l'ombre. Je sais que ce n'est pas la vérité, et j'ai vu que ça t'avait blessé… Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il réagirait comme ça.

Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point la missive avait déchiré son cœur, et il ne comptait jamais l'en informer. Une seule chose importait : ce n'était pas Harry, qui avait médit sur son compte, c'était James qui le reniait.

-Et… Merci. Je suis heureux de ne pas être seul, en ce moment. D'avoir un jumeau.

Les traits de l'enfant s'illuminèrent, mais il conserva sa concentration, inclinant simplement la tête en réponse. Puis il porta la fiole à ses lèvres et but, bloquant avec sa langue afin d'être sûr d'en laisser à Harry. La sensation était atroce : il gelait et son sang bouillonnait. Ensemble, les deux frères traversèrent.

.

La première pensée qui vint à Lucifer fut que Harry s'était trompé. Ce n'était pas Rogue qui avait essayé de voler la Pierre, ni lui qui désirait le tuer. Rogue avait tenu à arbitrer le match –il aurait été directement suspect si quoi que ce soit s'était passé-. Puis il réalisa qui se tenait devant… devant le Miroir du Riséd. C'était ici que Dumbledore l'avait déplacé ! Ce qui signifiait… Quirell. Quirell était là, Quirell était le disciple de Voldemort. Lucifer sentit l'odeur d'ail, puis son regard se figea sur le turban et il se demanda ce qui avait pu pousser Quirell à le porter. Son estomac se tordit. Le professeur s'était retourné en les entendant arriver, et il haussa un sourcil en les voyant tous deux.

-Je me demandais quand vous me rejoindriez, Harry Potter… J'ai sous-estimé l'entêtement de votre jumeau.

Harry le dévisageait, affolé, les yeux écarquillés.

-Surpris, Harry Potter ? Vous attendiez vous à voir quelqu'un d'autre… comme Severus Rogue, par exemple ? Il faisait un bon coupable, n'est-ce pas ? A côté du f-faible p-profess-sseur Quirell.

Lucifer ne put retenir une moue dégoûtée. Faire accuser les autres était vieux comme le monde, lâche, injuste.

-Rogue a essayé de me tuer, marmonna Harry. Mais vous… nous pensions qu'il vous harcelait.

Quirell éclata de rire et commença à expliciter ses démarches. L'esprit de Lucifer se décrocha de la réalité pour tournoyer dans l'espoir de trouver une solution… Combien de temps mettrait Dumbledore à revenir de Londres ? Le faire parler… Mais déjà, à ses côtés, Harry avait carré les épaules et levé le menton.

-Peu importe tout cela, répliqua-t-il. Je ne vous laisserais pas prendre la Pierre.

Le rire de Quirell résonna de nouveau, moqueur, insupportable.

-Comment un première année orgueilleux pourrait-il se dresser contre Lord Voldemort ?

-Je l'ai déjà fait, cracha Harry. Et j'avais dix ans de moins.

L'atmosphère se réchauffait… Poser des questions ! Ca avait toujours été le fort de Lucifer, de vouloir savoir, de s'interroger, de pousser les limites des réponses toujours plus loin. Il se plaça devant son frère et lui adressa un signe dans son dos pour lui demander de se taire.

-Lord Voldemort est un puissant sorcier. Comment un enfant a-t-il pu le vaincre ?

Il entendit son frère s'étrangler, et ressentit un pincement au cœur en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'une vraie question à laquelle nul n'avait pu répondre. Quirell se tourna vers lui, l'air de l'avoir oublié jusqu'à l'instant.

-Lucifer Potter… tu as du cran pour être venu jusqu'ici.

L'enfant n'était pas sûr que ce put être qualifié de la sorte. De la volonté, de la loyauté, mais pas du cran. Sans Harry, il ne s'y serait jamais aventuré.

-Vois-tu, Lucifer Potter, c'est quelque chose qui est encore ignoré, mais qui porte à réflexion…

-On dit que son sortilège de mort s'est retourné contre lui, indiqua Harry avec hargne.

-Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas mort ? Comment se fait-il qu'un sortilège de mort l'ait laissé affaibli, trop pour pouvoir se remettre seul, mais vivant ?

Le regard de Quirell se durcit, et Lucifer se tourna vers son jumeau. Il avait besoin de lui. Il ne le reléguait pas à la seconde place, il était plus doué que lui pour parlementer… Il était là grâce à Harry, et il n'avait pas l'intention de l'abandonner, ni d'échouer.

-Taisez-vous, Potter. Je dois me concentrer. Ce miroir… La Pierre se trouve à l'intérieur, mais comment faire pour l'obtenir ? Dois-je le briser ?

Son frère revint à ses côtés, le visage tordu par une fureur impressionnante. Il dégaina sa baguette et le rouquin frémit.

-Je ne vous laisserais pas faire, siffla Harry. Je ne vous laisserais jamais ramener Voldemort. Jamais. _Stupef…_

Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de finir le sort, Quirell leva une main pour le bloquer et l'envoya valser contre l'un des poteaux de la salle.

-Harry !

Lucifer voulut se précipiter à ses côtés mais il se heurta à un mur invisible.

-Je vais tuer ton précieux jumeau, Lucifer Potter, et tu ne pourras rien y faire. Je vais tuer le Sauveur du monde sorcier et il ne restera plus que toi, l'inutile enfant de James et Lily Potter.

Le sang de l'enfant s'enflamma, et il sentit la fureur monter dans ses veines en même temps que l'adrénaline. Non seulement, il ne le laisserait pas toucher à son frère, mais il lui démontrerait qu'il n'était pas inutile. Le Survivant n'était pas le seul individu digne du monde sorcier, Noah avait eu raison. Ils avaient tous le pouvoir de résister, et il ne laisserait jamais Voldemort revenir pleinement ni s'emparer de la Pierre. Quoi qu'il en coûte, cela n'arriverait pas.

-Sers-t'en, siffla une voix, faible et étouffé, qui cloua le rouquin sur place.

D'où venait elle ? Et si… La nausée le reprit.

-Approche, Potter.

Lucifer obéit. Quirell ignorait qu'ils n'étaient pas venus seuls, et s'il pouvait retarder les choses, Dumbledore arriverait. La seule chose qui importait était de sauver Harry.

-Mets-toi devant le miroir.

Tel un automate, l'enfant suivit les paroles de l'homme. Il se plaça devant le miroir, s'attendant à y voir son frère, main dans la main avec lui, protéger la Pierre de Voldemort. Mais il n'y vit que lui-même, pâle, furieux, les joues striées de larmes. Puis le reflet releva le menton et lui sourit. Il agita une main dans laquelle se trouvait un objet, puis le glissa dans sa poche. Lucifer sentit la Pierre tomber dans la sienne et frémit.

-Que vois-tu ? cracha Quirell, plus menaçant que jamais.

Le mensonge n'avait jamais été sa méthode, mais il n'était pas stupide : s'il admettait la vérité, Quirell le tuerait.

-Je nous vois Harry et moi, ensemble. Il me tient la main.

Sa voix se brisa alors qu'une sensation pointue le piquait dans la gorge. Quirell laissa échapper un sifflement méprisant et le poussa violemment contre les escaliers. Profitant de l'inattention de l'homme, il rejoignit Harry et lui tapota gentiment les joues. Son frère ouvrit les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Lucifer le baillonna.

-Ferme-là. J'ai la Pierre, c'est terminé. Il faut que nous partions, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Son jumeau le mordit sauvagement et il le lâcha.

-Pas tant que je ne saurais pas où se trouve Voldemort, rétorqua Harry, tout aussi bas.

Lucifer l'observa. Ils avaient tant perdu à cause de Voldemort, qui risquait à présent de revenir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son jumeau dans l'ignorance. Avec un hochement de tête, il relâcha son frère et tous deux dégainèrent de nouveau leurs baguettes.

.

Le visage de son frère était pâle et son bras tremblait légèrement, mais jamais Lucifer n'avait vu cette expression dans ses yeux. Une expression de haine, qui détonnait avec ses traits enfantins et qui n'y avait pas sa place. Il eut envie de faire demi-tour, de le dissuader, de partir tandis que Quirell, comme tant d'autres avant lui, était absorbé par la contemplation du miroir. Mais Harry carra les épaules et redressa son bras.

-Dites-moi où se trouve Voldemort, ordonna-t-il.

Quirell se détourna. Lucifer tremblait, les mains crispées contre son corps, contre sa poche de pyjama de façon à dissimuler la bosse que formait la Pierre Philospophale. Non, il ne voulait pas savoir. Au fond de lui, une voix lui hurlait la réponse mais il se refusait à écouter.

-Où se trouve mon maître, Harry Potter ? Mais il est juste en face de toi, n'as-tu pas écouté ? Il ne m'abandonne jamais, ne me laisse jamais. A présent, avance, Harry Potter. Tu seras moins inutile que ton jumeau en ce qui concerne la Pierre.

Le Survivant ne bougea pas.

-Laisse-moi leur parler, siffla… quelque chose, une voix.

-Harry. Partons, je t'en supplie, murmura Lucifer.

-Non. Si Voldemort revient…

N'avait-il pas écouté ? Il avait la Pierre, Voldemort ne pouvait pas revenir. Devant eux, Quirell leur tournait le dos et défaisait son turban. Le Poufsouffle pressa son poignet de toutes ses forces contre sa bouche. « Ne regarde pas », voulut-il intimer à son jumeau. Mais s'il ouvrait la bouche, il vomissait. A la place, il fit rempart de son corps et le força à se retourner. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, le reflet des flammes dans le miroir l'aveuglant à moitié.

-Harry Potter… protégé par son fidèle jumeau, siffla la voix.

Les poings de l'enfant se resserrèrent un peu plus. Il sentit le dos de son frère se contracter contre le sien.

-Voldemort, souffla-t-il.

Lucifer se mordit violemment le poignet. Harry fit volte face, il s'appuya un peu plus contre lui pour l'empêcher de bouger, et sentit le corps de son jumeau réagir alors qu'il découvrait la vision de Voldemort. De Voldemort derrière la tête de Quirell, que lui-même était incapable de regarder.

-Presque, répondit celui-ci. Je ne suis plus qu'Ombre et Vapeur, obligé d'être accueilli par de fidèles serviteurs et de m'abreuver de sang de licorne.

Le propre sang de Lucifer coulait dans sa bouche mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter ni regarder. Il était pris dans un tourbillon de pensées contradictoire, déchiré entre la volonté de protéger son frère et le refus de regarder, de s'enfuir et de combattre, de comprendre ou de réfuter.

-Je ne suis pas assez faible pour que cela m'empêcher de te tuer, Harry Potter.

-Vous n'y parviendrez pas, crachèrent les deux frères en même temps.

Il entendit un léger bruissement sur le sol.

-Lucifer Potter… Toujours dans l'ombre, fidèle à ton jumeau… Mais sans jamais obtenir sa reconnaissance. Peux-tu vraiment te satisfaire de cette vie, alors que tant d'autres s'offrent à toi ? Je peux t'offrir le pouvoir et surtout, cette connaissance dont tu as si soif. Jamais ton père ne t'aimera, pas plus que ton frère, et ta mère est morte en essayant de vous protéger. Tu peux changer ton destin misérable en m'apportant la Pierre, Lucifer Potter.

Son cœur faillit s'arrêter. Il savait. Comment ? Depuis quand ? Ses yeux clignèrent mais il les referma aussitôt.

-N-non.

-Elle sera morte en vain, si je dois vous tuer tous les deux.

Il avait dépassé sa rancœur, son impression d'inutilité, et la tentation qu'il aurait pu ressentir quelques mois plus tôt n'avait plus lieu d'être.

-Si je dois mourir pour qu'Harry ait la vie sauve, alors je ne suis pas inutile.

Il s'interrompit et ressentit assez de fureur pour enlever sa main douloureuse de son menton et tendre sa baguette sur Voldemort et Quirell.

-En fait… je ne suis pas inutile du tout.

S'il y avait une notion que Noah lui avait enseignée, c'était celle-là.

-Cela suffit, siffla Voldemort. Tue-les.

Lucifer se tourna et rouvrit les yeux, projetant son jumeau à terre. Il glissa la main dans sa poche, prêt à donner la Pierre à son jumeau pour qu'il s'enfuie avec. Mais Quirell les attrapa tous deux et les sépara violemment avant de pousser un hurlement.

-Mes mains !

-Tue Harry en premier !

La vision toujours floue à cause de ses yeux qu'il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à ouvrir, Lucifer vit la silhouette de son frère se jeter sur l'autre. Il hurla.

-Je ne peux pas le tenir ! s'exclama l'homme.

-Alors tue-le, ou attrape la Pierre imbécile !

S'il tuait Harry… Lucifer bondit et ferma les yeux pour de bon. L'exclamation de surprise qui en résultat lui indiqua qu'il avait atterri sur Quirell.

.

La rage lui donnait une force qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnée. Il se plaça à califourchon sur l'homme renversé sur le sol, et se mit à lui marteler le corps de ses poings, à griffer son cou et son visage, sourd aux hurlements, indifférent au torticolis qui le martyrisait, à la nausée qui devenait si forte et douloureuse qu'il se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. Il continuait de marteler l'homme, et il sentait le corps de son jumeau contre lui, qui touchait les bras de Quirell alors qu'en résultait de nouveaux hurlements, et la voix de Voldemort qui continuait de hurler des ordres meurtriers, et Quirell qui tentait de lui arracher la Pierre et en même temps de les assassiner comme Voldemort avait assassiné leur mère.

-Harry ?

-Je suis là. Enlève tes ongles de son visage !

Il obéit, et tout de suite après, les hurlements s'amplifièrent. Il rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que le visage entier de l'homme était brûlé, à vif. Harry avait les yeux révulsés et son corps était secoué de spasmes. Il tomba sur le sol.

-HARRY !

Sa propre haine l'aveugla alors qu'il sentait quelque chose lui échapper. Un bras le saisit, il se retourna violemment, les paupières de nouveau closes, se débattant de toutes ses forces.

-Calme-toi, Lucifer, dit une voix grave et apaisante.

Dumbledore. Dumbledore était là… Il devait savoir !

-Voldemort est sur le crâne de Quirell ! Il veut la Pierre, mais je l'ai, je l'ai, et Harry…

-Calme-toi, répéta le directeur.

Dumbledore arrangerait les choses. Lucifer essaya de se détendre, et ne fut plus en mesure de lutter contre le noir qui l'envahissait alors qu'un bras fort amortissait sa chute.


	8. Quitter Poudlard

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis terriblement désolée pour cette longue attente !** J'ai été prise dans d'autres projets, et l'écriture **d'Une Lueur dans l'Ombre** s'en est trouvée ralentie. **Certains auront peut-être noté que j'ai changé le résumé : le précédent ne me convenait pas, ne résumait pas assez Les Pièces Secrètes à mon goût.**

Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre.

 **Pour vous remercier de votre patience et me faire pardonner, je vous donne le titre du prochain tome** ! Il s'intitule **Une Lueur dans l'Ombre : L'Ancienne Salle Commune.** Il devrait arriver avant la fin des vacances !

 **Je remercie chacun de mes reviewers pour leurs encouragements, leur soutien et la loyauté de la plupart. Si cette histoire est terminée aujourd'hui et si le prochain tome est en marche, c'est également grâce à vous. Merci, pour tout.**

 **Ludivine 77** : Merci ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire. Harry est parfois un imbécile, mais ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute. Quant à James, eh bien… A suivre !

 **Voici donc le dernier chapitre de ce tome ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

Repousser le noir… Il fallait repousser la noirceur, mais comme elle était confortable ! Lourde, envoûtante, charmeuse… Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur un plafond blanc. Il mit un moment à réaliser qu'il était réveillé, puis se souvint des derniers évènements et se redressa.

-Harry !

-Tu es réveillé Lucifer ? demanda une voix paisible qu'il avait entendue avant…

-Quirrell ! Professeur, où se trouve Quirrell ? Harry ? Comment va Harry, est-il blessé ? Quirrell lui a-t-il infligé…

Le professeur Dumbledore le dévisageait de ses yeux perçants, inquisiteur, et leva une main pour l'apaiser.

-Harry n'est pas encore réveillé mais il va bien. Il a fourni un effort puissant pour mettre le professeur Quirrell hors d'état de nuire… Pas aussi puissant que s'il avait dû le faire seul, néanmoins.

Un flash désagréable apparut dans l'esprit de l'enfant. Une silhouette qu'il se refusait à regarder.

-Seul ? murmura-t-il.

Le directeur vint s'asseoir sur son lit, et inclina la tête vers lui avec un sourire.

-Il paraît évident que les griffures infligées à Quirrell associées à ta fougue ont participé à son affaiblissement.

Lucifer mit un instant à se souvenir et réaliser ce que voulait dire Dumbledore.

-Ai-je réellement été utile ? répliqua-t-il. Si j'avais insisté, nous serions partis et Harry n'aurait pas été blessé.

-Avant-hier, tu as prouvé à ton frère que tu le soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive, et tu as retardé le retour de Voldemort à ses côtés. Il me semble que l'on peut appeler cela, en dehors de l'utilité, une preuve de loyauté infaillible.

Le rouquin parvint enfin à lever les yeux vers le directeur.

-Voldemort va revenir ?

-Ce qui s'est passé cette année est la preuve qu'il n'a pas disparu, malheureusement. Oui, Voldemort trouvera un moyen de revenir.

-Et Harry devra le combattre. Pourquoi, professeur ? Pourquoi tout le monde se repose-t-il sur un enfant de onze ans alors que des adultes pourraient tenter de l'empêcher de revenir également ?

Le regard de Dumbledore se fit un peu plus sombre.

-Je ne peux, et j'en suis navré, pas répondre à cette question pour le moment, que ce soit à toi où à Harry. Mais sois assuré qu'il ne sera pas seul lorsque le moment viendra.

-Je serais là, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

Il haïssait ne pas avoir la réponse à une question aussi importante. Se rallongeant sur son oreiller, il croisa les yeux pétillants du directeur, et s'enfonça dans la confusion. Enfin, il se souvint du but de l'entreprise de son jumeau. Il décroisa les bras et passa la main sous les draps, mais sa poche de pyjama était vide.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à la Pierre ? s'enquit-il.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui raconta ce qui s'était passé et la décision de Pernelle et Nicolas Flamel de détruire la Pierre Philosophale. Il lui expliqua comment il avait pu obtenir la Pierre alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le miroir.

-Nous avons tué Quirrell ? s'effara l'enfant lorsque l'homme en vint à ce qui s'était passé.

-Je dois avouer qu'il est intéressant de voir à quel point tu peux devenir aussi agité que ton père lorsque le danger se fait sentir, commenta Dumbledore.

Lucifer en resta bouche bée, à la fois blessé et peiné.

-Non, vous n'avez pas tué Quirrell. Il est mort à l'instant où Voldemort a quitté son corps. Tes griffures et les brûlures infligées par Harry n'ont pas arrangé les choses mais il était condamné depuis qu'il avait autorisé Voldemort à prendre possession de lui. Tu devrais te reposer, je pense que Mme Pomfresh t'autorisera à sortir demain. Ton ami Noah Weber sera heureux de voir que tu es réveillé… Ainsi que James. Je pense qu'il viendra te voir. En attendant, pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas une chocogrenouille ?

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Lucifer remarqua le petit tas de friandises posé au pied de son lit.

.

Noah fondit sur lui dès que l'infirmière le laissa entrer. Lucifer l'accueillit avec un large sourire et le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Il semblait en forme, malgré le coup reçu sur l'échiquier. Son ami se hissa sur le lit blanc, les yeux brillants.

-J'ai eu si peur, murmura-t-il. Hermione nous a ranimés, Ron et moi, et je pense qu'elle a mis un certain temps. Je ne voulais pas remonter sans vous, mais elle m'a expliqué que nous ne pourrions jamais passer les flammes noires. Quand nous sommes revenus de la volière, Dumbledore était déjà dans le château. Il nous a vu, et il a aussitôt compris. Oh, Lucifer ! Vois-tu à présent à quel point tu es précieux ?

-Pour toi, sans doute, et pour Harry peut-être. Ces faits me suffisent.

Noah ferma les yeux et lui prit la ma in –elle était bandée. Ses dents avaient de doute évidence fait un bon travail, et ses ongles également. Mrs Pomfresh devait avoir soigné son torticolis.

.

Lucifer dormait lorsque son jumeau se réveilla. Il n'entendit que la fin de la conversation avec Dumbledore, répétant ce qu'il savait déjà, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur James Potter qui fondit sur son fils.

-Harry ! Tu m'as fait tellement peur, mon lion ! Mais je suis si fier… Oh Harry, tu as réussi à empêcher Voldemort de revenir, et le monde sorcier t'est encore une fois redevable. Harry… Raconte-moi ! Que s'est-il passé ?

-James Potter ! tonna l'infirmière.

L'homme se retourna et adressa un sourire charmeur à la femme, qui ne broncha pas.

-Merlin, j'ai l'impression de revenir à la première fois où vous êtes venu rendre visite à Remus Lupin ! Baissez immédiatement le ton où je vous mets dehors, père de deux malades ou non !

Les derniers mots parurent rappeler à James qu'il avait un autre enfant, et il se tourna vers Lucifer, dont le cœur se mit à battre de façon irraisonnée. Mais une fois encore, nulle fierté ne brillait dans les yeux que son père posa sur lui, si semblables aux siens.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien, merci, répondit son fils, les mains crispées.

James s'éloigna un moment du lit du Survivant.

-Bien. Mieux que Harry, cela va de soi. Il a dû te protéger et se sauver en même temps, Lucifer. Je croyais t'avoir déjà indiqué qu'il était _ton_ rôle de le protéger.

L'enfant aurait voulu répliquer, mais la pointe piquante dans sa gorge était revenue et l'empêchait de parler.

-Papa, Lucifer _m'a_ aidé, murmura Harry.

Son jumeau lui sourit mais James l'empêcha de ressentir une once de bonheur.

-Lucifer n'est venu avec toi que pour partager ta gloire. Il a pris la Pierre Philosophale pour prouver qu'il était celui qui l'avait sauvée, qui avait sauvé le monde sorcier. Il ne désire rien de toi d'autre que de se hisser au niveau de Sauveur.

Il regarda son fils dans les yeux.

-Tu es toujours aussi jaloux alors que je te l'ai déjà reproché. Tu ne désires qu'attirer l'attention. Il me semblait t'avoir demandé de laisser tes cheveux roux, et les voilà de nouveaux rouges. Lily avait des cheveux magnifiques, tu insultes sa mémoire en les refusant, le sais-tu ? A présent, Lucifer, je vais être clair : tu as ordre de ne plus essayer de t'approprier les mérites de ton frère. Je ne suis pas surpris que tu ais été envoyé à Poufsouffle : les Gryffondors travaillent pour ce qui leur est dû. La prochaine fois que tu mets Harry en danger et qu'il doit vous sauver tous les deux au lieu d'accomplir une tâche immensément dure et terrible qui est son fardeau, je sévirais, est-ce clair ?

L'entrée de Noah dispensa Lucifer de répondre. Le garçon observa James, jeta un coup d'œil à Lucifer, et hocha la tête en direction de l'homme.

-Bonjour, monsieur Potter. Je suis Noah Weber, un ami de votre fils. Harry, je suis soulagé que tu sois réveillé, Ron et Hermione ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Lucifer, je t'ai apporté un livre afin que tu puisses tenir jusqu'à demain sans t'ennuyer !

Il contourna le lit et James, et sa main se glissa sous les draps pour venir serrer celle de son ami et lui assurer son soutien. James s'était déjà détouré d'eux pour entendre Harry faire le récit de l'aventure.

-Je vais vomir, murmura Lucifer.

Il retenait les larmes tant que James était dans la pièce.

-Non, répondit Noah avec douceur, non. Ne pleure pas, Lucifer, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Nous savons ce qu'il en est.

Il était toujours là lorsque Ron et Hermione entrèrent, lorsque Dumbledore revint, lorsque James sortit. Il fut mis dehors par Mrs Pomfresh, promettant de revenir le lendemain.

.

Il s'agissait de leur dernière journée à Poudlard, et le banquet final se tiendrait ce soir là. Avant qu'il ne quitte l'infirmerie, le directeur vint leur rendre visite une dernière fois.

-Votre père a un jour sauvé la vie du professeur Rogue, ce qu'il n'a jamais pu supporter. S'il t'a protégé cette année, Harry, c'est également pour cette raison. Une dette de vie entre deux sorcier est un lien magique parmi les plus puissants, et d'étranges évènements peuvent en découler si elle doit être payée.

Harry fronça les sourcils, se promettant sans doute de demander des éclaircissements à son père, mais Lucifer et Noah entrelacèrent leurs doigts sans oser se regarder. L'un comme l'autre savaient que le monologue de Dumbledore s'adressait à eux. Noah avait sauvé la vie de Lucifer. Ils étaient magiquement liés. Et, songea Lucifer, si jamais il avait dû choisir avec qui établir un tel lien, il n'aurait jamais choisi quelqu'un d'autre que Noah.

.

Les Poufsouffles parurent soulagés de le voir entrer dans la salle commune. Sally-Anne se leva du fauteuil près du feu pour venir l'inspecter.

-Tu parais en forme, dit-elle. Quelle idée as-tu eu ! Susan dit que tu as simplement suivi ton frère… C'est beau.

Sa fraîcheur fit du bien au jeune Potter, qui hésitait entre le rire et la circonspection. Elle portait un regard bien étrange sur le monde, parfois. Ernie et Justin vinrent le rejoindre, et le second lui asséna une claque amicale sur l'omoplate qui le fit tressaillir. Puis il fut laissé au calme, sans aucun regard curieux ni questionnement sur ce qui s'était passé, et il put savourer l'atmosphère de leur salle commune. Le professeur Chourave avait posé une nouvelle plante à l'essai durant les deux mois de vacances, et elle dégageait une odeur assez étrange qui dissuadait les élèves de s'approcher de cette zone. Peu avant le dîner, Lucifer monta faire sa valise. Ses affaires traînaient partout sur sa table de nuit, sous son lit et dans ses draps. Pliant ses robes de sorciers noires, il admira la tenue émeraude qu'il avait achetée quelques mois plus tôt. Elle lui irait encore l'année prochaine, et s'accorderait sans doute bien avec des cheveux écarlates… ou bleus, pourquoi pas. Quoi qu'en dise James, il ne renoncerait pas à cette fantaisie. Il fit le compte de ses livres, et retomba sur l'exemplaire _Grandes Figures Sorcières du Moyen-Âge jusqu'à nos jours_. Il s'agissait du premier qu'il avait lu, et il ne se souvenait que très vaguement des noms, mais il posa une main sur l'épaule de Noah pour attirer son attention.

-Je chercherais un Cygnus Weber, ou Duncan Rey-Tudor, promit-il. Je n'aurais pas grand-chose d'autre à faire chez mon oncle et ma tante.

Si, il restait deux livres, dont celui qui dégageait d'étranges odeurs, mais il attendrait un peu.

.

La salle était décorée aux couleurs des Serpentards pour le banquet final, et les Poufsouffles, qui se trouvaient en troisième place, râlaient un peu de part et d'autre de leur table. La septième victoire des Serpentards les agaçaient profondément, et certains maudissaient encore les Gryffondor d'avoir perdu plus de cent points en une nuit. Dumbledore se leva et frappa dans ses mains, avant d'annoncer le décompte des points. La salle éclata en applaudissements. Néanmoins, le directeur n'avait pas terminé.

-Félicitations, Serpentard. Nul ne pourra vous enlever votre mérite. Néanmoins, il faut prendre en compte les derniers évènements.

Les discussions, qui avaient commencé à reprendre, se turent de nouveau et tous les regards se retournèrent vers Dumbledore avec étonnement.

-J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer… Je commencerais par Monsieur Ronald Weasley. Pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jouée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points.

Les Gryffondors manifestèrent bruyamment leur joie.

-Pour le soutien et le sang-froid infaillibles dont a fait preuve Monsieur Noah Weber au long d'une aventure, j'accorde à Poufsouffle cinquante points.

Il y eut un instant de suspens, puis leur tablée applaudit, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune sang-pur, qui baissa les yeux. Lucifer, rayonnant, posa sa main celle de son ami.

-J'en viens maintenant à Miss Hermione Granger... Pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Gryffondor cinquante points.

Dumbledore marqua une pause.

-Enfin, parlons de Messieurs Harry et Lucifer Potter.

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle.

-Pour le sang-froid et le courage, ainsi que la loyauté et la bonté exceptionnels qu'ils ont manifestés, je donne à Gryffondor et Poufsouffle soixante points.

Noah serra sa main. Les Poufsouffle l'acclamèrent. Les Gryffondors s'égosillaient. Dumbledore donna dix point de plus à Neville Longdubat, et la coupe revint aux Gryffondors, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Poufsouffle était passée deuxième. Ses qualités avaient été reconnues, et Noah avait été remercié. Le bonheur qui gonflait la poitrine de Lucifer lui donnait l'impression que tout irait bien, désormais.

.

Il s'installa avec Susan, Sally-Anne et Noah durant le voyage du retour. Dans son panier, Korrigan protestait vigoureusement. Ce n'était plus vraiment un chaton mais il demeurait petit et fin. A mi-chemin entre Poudlard et King's Cross, Lucifer se leva. Il savait que James ne le verrait pas lorsqu'il descendrait du train. Il fit doucement glisser la porte du compartiment, et Noah et lui échangèrent un regard avant qu'il ne parcourt le train entier jusqu'à trouver le wagon qu'il cherchait. Assis en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, Harry riait. Lucifer frappa doucement puis ouvrit. Hermione fit signe à Harry, qui s'interrompit pour le regarder. Le rouquin aurait aimé lui parler seul et longuement, mais il devrait se satisfaire de ce moment.

-Je voulais te souhaiter de bonnes vacances, lança-t-il, mal à l'aise.

-Papa t'enverra une lettre afin que tu viennes à la maison, répondit son jumeau.

Il hocha la tête, un pincement au cœur, puis attendit un peu mais ni lui ni Harry ne semblaient rien avoir à ajouter.

-Bonnes vacances, Harry.

-Salut !

Il repartit, le cœur lourd, mais la vue de ses trois camarades de classes lui redonna le sourire. Après tout… ses relations avec son frère n'étaient plus aussi tendues qu'en milieu d'années. Au fil des sept ans qu'ils passeraient à Poudlard ensemble, elles parviendraient peut-être à se réchauffer considérablement.

.

Sa tante l'attendait dans le Hall de King's Cross, droite et les lèvres pincées. Noah l'avait accompagné –ses parents n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

-Je t'écrirais, Lucifer, promit-il. Et je verrais si je peux t'inviter –si nous ne partons pas trop loin dans le monde. Mes parents aiment bien voyager l'été.

-Je te remercie, murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Il devait y aller. Sa tante s'impatientait. Il la rejoignit et tenta un sourire. Elle n'y répondit pas plus qu'elle ne se montra méprisante. L'été se déroulerait comme sa vie l'avait été avant Poudlard mais au moins… il sourit. Oui, au moins il aurait les lettres de Noah, et Korrigan. Et d'ici près de deux mois, il retrouverait Poudlard.


	9. Oyez Oyez

Oyez Oyez

Merci à **Eliie Evans** pour sa review ! Certes, c'est frustrant mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce côté-là sera développé plus tard )

Sur les conseils de Missphénix, que je remercie et que vous pourrez remercier également, je vous annonce que le **Tome 2** de **Une lueur dans l'Ombre** est **sorti,** sous le titre de **l'Ancienne Salle Commune**.

Le deuxième chapitre y sera bientôt publié.

En espérant vous y retrouver,

Red


End file.
